Game Time
by Vampchick2010
Summary: Well i am back with a new format for this. Time to dare some countries. M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, Vampchick2010 here with a truth or dare fanfic. I will be called Vamp. For this one it is country name only. This is the reupload with a new format. **

**Germany: What is the point of all this?**

**Vamp: Well, Doitsu. That is simple. You are here with the others to play a little game with me. **

**Italy: I love playing games, ve. Is Doitsu joining us?**

**Vamp: Yes, he is. Right Doitsu? *glares evilly* Oh, by the way, Bitte tun Sie den Haftungsausschluss. (Please do the disclaimer.)**

**Germany: Ja, Was?**

**Vamp: Bitte? *pouts like Italy***

**Germany: Ja, Vamp does not own Hetalia.**

**Vamp: or Google Translate. Now on with the story.**

* * *

_**Game Time**_

_Nations arrive at a normal looking house. _

"Why are we here?" Germany asks confused.

"Because a beautiful woman has invited us here, non?" France says smiling.

"Doitsu? Is this where the pretty lady lives?" Italy asks.

"Ja," Germany says.

_A tall pale woman with long raven black hair and red eyes walks out of the house. She is smiling._

"Ah, you finally arrived. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up," the woman says walking towards the group.

"Mon Cher, of course moi would come," France says strolling up to her.

"France, you get one warning. Touch me and die. Ist das klar? (Is that clear?)" She says glaring at the Frenchman.

France is speechless and slinks off to the group.

"Of course the hero is here," America yells and is glared at by the woman.

"Hey, the hot chick can speak German," Prussia says smirking.

"Ja, ich kann Preußen. (Yes, I can Prussia.)," She says. [A/N I wish :'( ]

"Why the fuck are we here? Pale bitch," Romano says glaring at her.

"Romano, watch what you say to your kind hostess~" she says smiling evilly.

"Be nice, Romano," Spain scolds.

"No, tomato bastard," Romano shoots back.

"_H-hello_," Canada whispers.

"Hi, Canada," she says smiling kindly at him.

Everyone else, "Who?"

"Birdie, You're here?" Prussia says surprised.

"_Yes_," Canada whispers.

"Well hello, young lady," England says politely.

"The name is Vamp," she says introducing herself.

"Ah, yes Vamp," England says quietly.

"Konnichiwa Vamp-san," Japan bows.

"Konnichiwa Japan. Did you bring my order?" Vamp asks with a excited look.

"Hai" Japan says, *hands box*

"Arigato," Vamp says happily

Japan nods in response.

"What is in the box, aru?" China asks.

"Yes, comrade. What is in the box?" Russia says creeping everyone out.

"Just some things I ordered a while ago," Vamp says mysteriously.

"Why did you invite us here?" Germany asks trying to get to the point.

"Ah, blunt and to the point. Nicely done, Doitsu. Now to answer your question, you are here to play a game with me," Vamp says matter of factly.

"I love games. What kind of game is it? Is it a scary game? I don't like scary games. I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DOITSU, SAVE ME! VE-" Italy starts to cry.

Vamp *winces* and says "Look watch the gottverdammt shouting *glares*. Anyway, it is not scary at all~ It is only a simple game."

"Okay, ve," Italy says cheering up. *still holding Germany's arm*

"Now come inside," Vamp says leading the group into her home.

"Wow, this is a big house. Is there pasta here? Are going to stay the night? I want to sleep with Doitsu-" Italy starts to say.

"Yes, I have pasta. You will be staying for a few nights. I hope everyone brought enough stuff for at least a week. *blushes* Room assignments will be given out shortly. Now let me give you all a tour," Vamp says contemplating the room assignments.

_After the tour:_

"Well here is the room assignment. I have six rooms so everyone except France has to have a roommate," Vamp announces.

"Very well," Germany agrees.

"Why do you hate moi?" France asks looking hurt.

"Cause you are a pervert. Anyway, here is the list of roommates," Vamp says continuing on.

Room 1:

Germany,

Japan

Italy

Room 2:

Spain

Romano

Room 3:

Canada

Prussia

Room 4:

England

America

Room 5:

Russia

China

Room 6:

France

Vamp says after reading the list, "Your names are one the doors. Now go unpack while I set up the game room."

_Everyone heads to their rooms. _

*to readers* Now we can start Truth or Dare.

* * *

Well hello there. I have a few rules for this. I am not accepting other co-hosts. I will have guest hosts/hostess on a chapter by chapter basis. Now the other rules are simple. I will only add additional countries upon request and I will allow any yaoi dares.

I also may have chapters that will have games such as seven minutes in heaven or other games as this continues. As an interlude between a certain number of chapters but that won't happen anytime soon. So that about covers it.

**Germany: What is this list?**

Oh, right. In order to be a guest host/hostess for a chapter you have to leave in a review what your appearance and personality are. But remember it is for one chapter at a time. So please review with some truths or dares for this. Danke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there and welcome back to Game Time. Now this chapter is the official start.**

**England: Why did you put me in the same room as the bloody git, America?!**

**Vamp: Well, that is simply cause I wanted USUK in one room. **

**America: You are bunking with the hero, dude.**

**Vamp: Yes, he is. *smirks evilly***

**England: Why are you smirking?**

**Vamp: That will be revealed in time. Now Iggy, Do the disclaimer.**

**England: Vamp does not own Hetalia.**

**Vamp: or Google Translate. Also any songs used. If I owned these countries would be running far away. MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

_**Play Time**_

Vamp enters singing, "_Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club_

_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sing, Hey-O_

_Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_Let's get this thing shakin like a disco ball_

_This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

_Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club_

_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sing, Hey-O_

_Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_Let's get this thing shakin like a disco ball_

_This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

Vamp calls the countries to the game room, "Hey everyone, the game room is ready."

_Everyone walks into the game room._

"We have two late arrivals. Greece and Iceland. Iceland is just visiting," Vamp announces.

"You don't have enough rooms for Greece to stay as well," Germany points out.

"Good point. There is a seventh room. I was saving it for if Greece showed up. Japan I hope you have not unpacked completely yet," Vamp says smirking.

Japan says slightly confused, "I have not yet unpacked."

"Gute. You and Greece are going to be in Room 7. So go take Greece up and unpack now. And be sure Greece comes back down here after. No letting him sleep," Vamp says glaring at the barely awake Greece.

"Hai, Vamp-san," Japan acknowledges.

"Japan, you can call me Vamp or Vamp-chan. Okay?" Vamp says to the island nation.

"Hai, Vamp-chan," Japan says walking upstairs.

_The two leave the room._

"Now say hello Iceland," Vamp prompts.

"Hello," Iceland mutters.

"Man of few words. I like it," Vamp says impressed.

"Thank you?" Iceland says unsure.

Vamp smiles, "Now while we wait for Japan and Greece. Why don't we get some lunch started. I am sure you are all hungry."

Italy jumps up, "I am. Can we have pasta? I love pasta. Do you love pasta? Ve~"

Vamp sighs and whispers, "Am I this bad when I am hyper?"

Italy looks confused, "What did you just say? Ve~"

Vamp quickly says, "Nothing, and yes we can have pasta. As well as a few other foods I am sure the others will enjoy."

_A little while later. We finish making lunch._ _Greece and Japan return._

Germany says surprised, "This is good. Where did you learn to cook German food?"

Vamp happily says, "I have a cookbook on German food. I also have one for all my favorite countries."

Italy cheers, "Yay, you have one on pasta!"

Vamp points out, "Not just pasta. Other Italian dishes as well."

_Everyone happily enjoys their lunch._

Vamp clears the table, "Now that lunch is over. Game Time!"

Italy jumps around, "Which game is it? Ve~"

Vamp looks confused by Italy, "Truth or Dare. This is why Iceland is here. My first and only review is from Myrna Maeve."

Nations: …..

Vamp reads off card, "Her review is **Hmmm... Can you bring Iceland in and dare him to tell us about the penis museum located in his country?**"

Iceland says nothing.

"Now, now. This is not the time to be a man of few words," Vamp chides

Iceland still says nothing.

Vamp yells, "Answer NOW!" *eyes glow*

Iceland quickly says, "It was a museum started in 1997 for phallology." ( wiki/Icelandic_Phallological_Museum)

Vamp looks shocked, "Umm, that is not creepy at all." *sarcastic*

Everyone else is unable to speak.

Italy is happily munching pasta not listening.

France laughs, "honhonhon"

Vamp glares and says, "Shut it frog."

England chimes in, "Yes, shut it you bloody frog."

Vamp hears computer beep, "Hey a new review. Oh no!"

Italy confused, "What is wrong? Ve~"

Vamp horrified, "My little sister reviewed."

England also confused, "So, what is so bad about that?"

Vamp shudders, "She is the Frog loving fangirl. And some of her truths or dares."

Italy chimes in, "I want to meet her."

Vamp sighs, "Well here she is. Meet Youji Zero!"

_A girl with blood red hair, blood red eyes, and pale skin enters._

Youji glomps France and says, "My France!"

Vamp sighs, "See what I mean Iggy?"

England shocked, "Yes, and it is England not Iggy!"

France laughs, "honhonhon"

Youji snuggles France.

Vamp yells, "Get off the pervert."

Youji glares darkly, "Never."

Italy shakes scared, "Ve, I'm scared. Doitsu save me!"

Vamp facepalms, "Well do you want to read yours or not."

Youji: No, you do it.

Vamp suppresses a sigh, "Alright. Here it is."

**Dares:**

**I dare France to French kiss me and grope my ass**

**I dare Germany to kiss Vamp**

**Vamp I dare u to dress up as tinker bell and dance and sing to the song kiss the girl**

**Japan I dare u to fuck Greece while dressed as a cat**

**Truths:**

**Vamp do u love Germany?**

Vamp backing away, "Let's not involve me now."

Germany smirks, "Why not? We have to do our dares and truths." [A/N: Omg Germany is showing emotion. Lol]

Youji joining in, "You must~"

Vamp realizing defeat, "Fine, France go out of my sight for this one."

_France and Youji leave the room._

Vamp glaring darkly, "Now, what was the next one?"

Youji calls from the hallway, "Germany has to kiss Vamp."

Vamp shocked, "On the cheek, right?"

Youji smirks in hallway, "On the lips."

Vamp blushes.

Germany quickly blushes and says, "Nein."

Vamp sighing embrassed, "It is mandatory. Please make it quick."

_Germany quickly pecks Vamp on the lips._

Vamp blushes tomato red, "N-next one."

Germany reads, "You have to dress up as Tinker Bell while singing and dancing to Kiss the Girl."

Vamplooks to Germany, "Save me Doitsu?"

Germany says nothing.

_Vamp dresses up as Tinker Bell._

Vamp sings,

"_Percussion _

_Strings _

_Winds _

_Words _

_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you, too _

_There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sing with me now _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_My, oh, my _

_Look at the boy too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Ain't that sad _

_Ain't it shame, too bad _

_You gonna miss the girl _

_Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Float along _

_Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_You've got to kiss the girl _

_Why don't you kiss the girl _

_You gotta kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl_"

Vamp asks, "Is it over?"

_France and Youji reenter. _

Youji quickly points out, "You still have a truth. Oh and I am rooming with France."

Vamp shocked, "Nein, I said no co-hostess."

Youji defiantly says, "I am just visiting. Someone has to spare poor France from his lonely exile."

Vamp sigh, "Fine. What is the truth?"

Youji smirks, "Do you love Germany?"

Vamp blushes, "W-was? Ich nicht. Warum würden Sie fragen, so etwas tun? (W-what? I do not. Why would you ask such a thing?)"

Youji looks at Germamy and asks, "Germany, did she deny it?"

Germany looking confused and red answers, "Ja."

Youji smirking, "Then she lying~ Answer honestly."

Vamp blushes, "Ich liebe Deutschland. (I do love Germany.)"

Germany blushes and is speechless.

Youji shouts, "Ha, she admitted it."

Vamp glares, "How would you know? You don't know German."

Youji smiles evilly, "Both of you blushed."

Vamp mutters, "Verdammt." Then continues without muttering, "Well that is all the truths and dares for now."

Youji shocked, "You forgot one. Japan has to get fucked by Greece. While dressed as a cat."

Japan is blushing and on the verge of fainting.

Vamp randomly shouts, "Giripan! Go now Japan."

Japan hesitantly goes while saying, "Hai Vamp-chan."

_Japan gets changed and goes off with Greece. _

Vamp smirking, "Good thing I have cameras installed."

Everyone Else shouts, "CAMERAS!"

Vamp shrugs, "Ja, I need yaoi footage somehow. Well that ends this chapter. See you next time."

* * *

Well hello there. Thanks to my little sister. We now have a permanent guest. She will be the only one. She is not part of the game but feel free to dare her or to give her a truth. *smirks evilly* Well as I mentioned in chapter one. These are reuploads in a new format. Since chat format is not allowed. Hope the format is okay. Let me know.

**France: Honhon now I have a roommate.**

Shut up Frog. I was going to keep you alone.

**France: Why do you hate me so?**

I hate perverts like you. :P

Anyway please review with some truths or dares for this. Danke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there and welcome back to Game Time. Now on with the tort- I mean game. A special thank you to Myrna Maeve and Youji Zero for reviewing. I appreciate it. Wow I managed to fix the first three chapters in one night. I am on a roll. **

**Italy: This is fun, right Doitsu? Ve~**

**Germany: Ja, Ja**

**Vamp: You will be having lots of fun Ita-chan**

**Italy: Really? Ve~**

**Vamp: Italy would you please sat the disclaimer.**

**Italy: Si, Vamp does not own Hetalia. What does that mean?**

**Vamp: or Google Translate. Before I forget, I also do not own any music used. Don't worry about it. Italy.**

**Italy: Ve~ okay.**

* * *

_**Time for More**_

Vamp sitting at her computer, "Hey guys there are some more reviews."

The nations say nothing.

Vamp smiles, "Come on they can't be that bad." *checks*

Germany asks, "Ist deine kleine Schwester einer von ihnen? (Is your little sister one of them?)"

Vamp replies, "Ja, luckily she is tortu- I mean truth or daring me very little this time."

The nations mutter, "Oh no."

Vamp happy dancing, "Ja, you are her targets, finally. But before we start I have a little thing that I want to do first."

Italy curious, "What is it? Ve~"

Vamp answers, "First all blue-eyed nations come here."

_Germany, America, and France go over to Vamp._

Vamp happily hands them outfits, "Now dress up in these outfits, bitte."

America realizing what they are says, "Hey these are cowboy outfits. The hero will gladly wear this."

Germany surprised, "Was? Nein!"

France in a flirting tone, "Of course mon cher."

Vamp does a Italy pout, "Bitte, Germany."

Germany sighing, "Fine."

_The three walk off to change._

Vamp smiling happily, "Now that they are off changing. I need some back-up dancers. Let's see. *looks at remaining countries* England, Canada, Italy, and Prussia. Go wear these." *hands them western style dresses*

Italy quickly agrees, "Si, ve~"

Prussia glares and replies, "No way is my awesome self going to wear a dress."

Vamp ita pouts, "Bitte"

Prussia stands strong, "Nein!"

Vamp starts to tear up, "Du Hast mich! (you hate me!)"

Prussia caves in, "Fine, just stop the unawesome tears. The awesome me doesn't hate you."

Vamp smiles happily, "Danke."

England out right refuses, "I am not wearing a bloody dress."

Vamp pleads, "Please?"

England still refuses, "No"

Vamp starts to tear up, "Iggy, please do it."

England proudly states, "That is not going to work."

Vamp sighs, "Okay, then how about this." *snaps fingers* "Now you are wearing them."

England shocked, "You used magic?!"

Vamp proudly says, "Yeah"

_Germany, France, and America come back._

Vamp compliments the men, "Wow that looks good on you guys."

England shocked, "Did you just complement the frog?"

Vamp sighs, "Ja, a rare moment. Now you three stand here." *points to left side of the room*

_The three move to said spot._

"Now on the right side will be me singing 'Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood' and the nations in dresses are my back up dancers," Vamp announces.

America chimes in, "I know that song. That is one of the hero's song-people."

Vamp sighs, "Ja, she is an American singer. Now on with the singing." *music starts*

"_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

'_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

_'Cause I been where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_"

The nations are speechless.

Vamp and Italy say at the same time, "That was fun (ve~)"

Vamp getting the cards, "Now on with the reviews. The first one is Myrna Maeve."

***grins evilly***

**Dares:**

**France- Dress up as Edward Cullen**

**Switzerland- Shoot Edward Cullen**

**Youji Zero- Kick France where it hurts**

**Truth:**

**Italy- How would you react if you couldn't eat pasta for a whole year?**

Vamp smiles evilly, "First, Switzerland Get in here."

Switzerland rudely says, "What do you want?"

Vamp continues to smile, "You will find out in a minute. Now France here is an Edward Cullen costume." *snaps fingers* "There now you are wearing it."

France asks confused, "Who is this Edward Cullen?"

Vamp explains, "A sparkly vampire from Twilight."

All Nations are confused.

Vamp explains further, "It is a popular book series here in America."

America surprised says, "One of my citizens wrote it?"

Vamp answers, "Ja. Now Switzy, go shot him. (sorry twilight fans)"

Switzerland asks, "Why?"

Vamp says back, "Cause of a dare. Now SHOOT HIM!"

Switzerland bluntly answers, "No"

Youji cries out, "No, How dare you want to hurt France."

Vamp smiles evilly, "Cause it is a dare. Hey Switzy, he wants to corrupt Lichtenstein."

Switzerland angrily shouts, "No way, bastard." *shoots France*

_Youji however pushes him out of the way in time so he gets hit in the leg only._

Vamp glares darkly, "Damn, She saved him. Oh well. Hey sis~"

Youji glaring, "What do you want you France hater?"

"One, it is dislike him and two, you have a dare," Vamp points out.

Youji reads card and says, "No"

Vamp smiling evilly, "You must~"

Youji repeats, "I said no."

Vamp suddenly calls over to Russia, "Hey Russia"

Russia responds, "Da?"

Vamp starts to say, "My sis wants-" *Youji glares darkly*

Youji sighs, "Sorry France"

France confused, "mon cher?"

England curious, "What is the dare?"

Vamp smirks and says, "Youji has to kick France where it hurts."

"HAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU BLOODY FROG," England gloats.

"Youji has dares for you so I would tone down the gloating," Vamp states looking at her hand.

England stops.

"Why me?" France asks.

Vamp shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe the reviewer doesn't like you?"

France is unable to speak.

_Youji kicks France in the crotch and then cuddles him afterwards._

Vamp sighs, "I will never understand her."

"She is your sister," Germany points out.

Vamp sighs, "I know. But surely you understand having a crazy sibling."

"The awesome me is not crazy." Prussia protests

Vamp glares and says, "Be quiet Prussia." Vamp them mutters, "Why is he one of my favorites?"

Germany facepalms, "Ja, I do understand."

Vamp reading the card, "Now, Italy has a truth."

Italy stops eating pasta for a moment, "Okay, ve."

Vamp asks "How would you react if you couldn't eat pasta for a whole year?"

Italy starts to freak out, "What no pasta for a whole year? Why? Doitsu I can't have pasta for a whole year? Ve~ *cries*"

Vamp not surprised, "Italy you can have pasta. It was just a question."

Italy stutters, "R-really? Ve~"

Vamp reassures him. "Yes, Now on to Youji's review."

Youji smiles evilly, "Mwhahaha, my turn."

**Love this fic especially now that I have saved France.**

**Truths:**

**England do u love America?**

**Vamp why do u hate my France so much?**

**Germany are u really a closet pervert?**

**Russia why do u ask everyone to be one with mother Russia?**

**France will u be mine and only mine?**

**Dares:**

**Vamp and Japan sing we are Siamese while dressed in Siamese cat suits**

**Italy wear a skimpy maid dress and sit in Germany's lap**

**Romano dance the tango with Spain**

**Iggy dress up in a Chinese dress and sing honor to us all**

**Russia I dare u to become one with ur crazy sister**

**Canada I dare u to kiss and grope Prussia**

**Japan I dare u to dance the nyan nyan dance while dressed as a cat**

**Prussia I dare u to wear a dress of mine and France's choice till the end of the chapter**

**Spain I dare u to let Romano sit in ur lap while Romano is dressed as a maid**

"Okay, The first truth is for Iggy." Vamp says reading the card.

"It is England, not Iggy!" England yells.

"And I do I care? Nein. Now do you love America?" Vamp asks Iggy.

England blushing says, "Why would I love America? He is bloody idiotic."

"You could have a point. Here drink this." Vamp says handing him a ale.

"Of course I do. Thank you, love," England says drinking.

Vamp replies, "Now do you love America?"

"Yes, I mean no. What was in that ale?" England suddenly admits.

"Truth serum," Vamp says looking at her card.

"Bloody hell," England mutters.

Vamp hands him some ale, "Here are some untampered ones. Enjoy"

England sits down and starts drinking.

Vamp reading form card, "Next truth is for me. Why do I hate France? Well it is his attitude and how he is so willing to hit on almost anyone. I bet he would even hit on Doitsu if he had a chance. I hate players." *glares*

England slurs, "hic. Ha, take that frog."

Vamp calmly says, "Take it easy, Iggy. Now the next truth is for Doitsu."

Germany asks slightly curious, "What is it?"

Youji still cuddling France asks, "Are you a closet pervert?"

Germany quickly denies, "Nein."

Italy pipes up, "Doitsu has a lot of scary dvds. Some of them have dogs in them."

Vamp not surprised, "Well that answers that one."

Germany says nothing. He sits blushing.

Vamp announces, "Moving on, the next truth is for Russia."

Russia answers, "da?"

"Why do you ask everyone to be one with Mother Russia?" Vamp reads.

Russia laughs, "Kolkolkol"

Vamp shivers, "Something tells me that he is not going to answer. Moving on."

Youji looks at France sweetly, "France will you be mine and only mine?"

France replies sweetly, "Bien sûr, mon amour (Of course, my love)"

"Vous êtes si doux. (You are so sweet.)" Youji gushes.

Vamp sickened, "Gott, Stop it you two."

Youji responds, "No" She kisses France.

"I think I am going to be sick. Let's move on now. The first dare is Vamp and Japan sing we are Siamese while dressed in Siamese cat suits." Vamp says looking away.

Japan and Vamp are shocked into silence.

"It is a dare," Germany points out.

"I know. I do follow my own rules. Come on Japan. *snaps fingers* There now let's get this over with," Vamp says glaring at Youji.

Japan agrees, "Hai"

*music starts*

Both sing, "_We are Siamese if you please_

_We are Siamese if you don't please_

_We are from a residence of Siam_

_There is no finer cat than I am_"

Vamp sings "_Do you see that thing swimming round and round_

_Maybe we can reach on in and make it drown_

_If we sneaking up upon it carefully_

_There will be head for you and a tail for me_

Both: _We are Siamese if you please_

_We are Siamese if you don't please_

_Now we're looking over our new domisile_

_If we like we stay for maybe quite a while_"

Japan sings, "_Do you hear what I hear a baby cry_

_Where we finding baby there's milk near by_

_And if we look in baby buggy there could be _

_Plenty of milk for you and also some for me_"

Both sing, "_We are Siamese if you please_

_We are Siamese if you don't please_

_Now we're looking over our new domisile_

_If we like we stay for maybe quite a while_

_We are Siamese if you please_

_We are Siamese if you don't please_

_We are from a residence of Siam_

_There is no finer cat than I am_

_There is no finer cat than I am _

_There are no finer cats than we am_"

Vamp smirks at Germany, "Now that is over *snaps fingers and the outfits return to normal* Next is Italy wear a skimpy maid dress and sit in Germany's lap. I like this one."

Italy agrees, "Si! Ve~"

Vamp smiles with camera out, *snaps fingers* "Now sit on Germany's lap."

Italy says, "Si! Ve~"

Germany blushes.

Vamp noticing Germany's blush, "Doitsu seems to like it too."

Italy asks hopefully, "Really, Doitsu? Ve~"

Germany mutters, "Ja"

"Now for the next dare. Romano dance the tango with Spain," Vamp says ready to start music.

Romano yells, "No fucking way. I will not dance with the tomato bastard."

Spain pouts, "But Romano, it is a dare."

Vamp in a sing song voice, "You have to do it. Now get dancing."

_Romano after some convincing dances with Spain._

Vamp sighing happily, "So hot. Love Spamano. Moving on. Iggy dress up in a Chinese dress and sing 'honor to us all.' "

England obviously drunck, "hic Okay~"

Vamp uncertainly says, "Um, apparently we have a very drunk England."

England in dress starts to sing, "_This is what you give me to work with?_

_Well, honey, I've seen worse_

_We're going to turn this sow's ear_

_into a silk purse _

_We'll have you washed and dried_

_Primped and polished_

_till you glow with pride_

_Trust me recipe for instant bride_

_You'll bring honor to us all _

_Wait and see_

_When we're through_

_Boys will gladly go to war for you_

_With good fortune_

_And a great hairdo_

_You'll bring honor to us all _

_A girl can bring her family_

_great honor in one way_

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be the day_

_Men want girls with good taste_

_Calm_

_Obedient_

_Who work fast-paced_

_With good breeding_

_And a tiny waist_

_You'll bring honor to us all _

_We all must serve our Emperor_

_Who guards us from the Huns_

_A man by bearing arms_

_A girl by bearing sons _

_When we're through_

_You can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom_

_Soft and pale_

_How could any fellow_

_Say "No Sale"_

_You'll bring honor to us all _

_There - you're ready_

_Not yet_

_An apple for serenity_

_A pendant for balance_

_Beads of jade for beauty_

_You must proudly show it_

_Now add a cricket just for luck_

_And even you can't blow it _

_Ancestors_

_Hear my plea_

_Help me not to make a_

_fool of me_

_And to not uproot_

_my family tree_

_Keep my father standing tall _

_Scarier than the undertaker_

_We are meeting our matchmaker_

_Destiny_

_Guard our girls_

_And our future_

_as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on_

_these cultured pearls_

_Each a perfect porcelain doll _

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us all_"

England passes out.

"Well that was interesting. Now what is next?" Vamp says laughing.

Youji pulls away from France enough to talk, "Russia I dare u to become one with your crazy sister."

Russia laughs, "Kolkolkol"

"Sorry Russia. You have to. *poofs him in an unbreakable, soundproof closet* Now what is your next one Youji?" Vamp asks eyeing closet.

Youji still making out with France.

"Okay I guess she is too busy making out with the frog to say. Ah here it is. *pulls out a card* Canada kiss and grope Prussia." Vamp reads out loud.

France laughs, "Honhonhon"

Vamp says sarcastically, "Done over there?"

Youji beaming, "For now"

Vamp facepalming, "Gott. Anyway come on Canada."

Canada stands there blushing.

Vamp: Canada, go get your man.

_Canada kisses and gropes Prussia and soon they are making out in a corner._

Vamp armed with camera, "Well I see that corner is popular. Oh hi Russia"

Russia screaming, "Go away, go away, and go awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" *runs*

Belarus calling, "Come back big brother. Marry me, marry me, marry me" *runs after Russia*

Vamp unsettled, "I don't think we will see him again for a while. Now Japan has another dare."

Youji says with a smirk, "I dare youu to dance the nyan nyan dance while dressed as a cat"

Japannow in cat suit, "_There's good food here,_

_pretty girls too!_

_Nyan nyan nyan_

_Ni hao nyan_

_gorgeous, delicious and decultureeee!_

_It's delicious, nyan_"

"Japan, you are safe now. *snaps fingers and returns his clothes to normal* Now Prussia has to wear a dress of Youji's and France's choice till the end of the chapter," says Vamp.

Prussia mutters, "How unawesome"

Vamp shows dress, "Here is the dress they chose. *hands him a blue Victorian dress and matching shoes* *snaps fingers* Now you are to wear that till this chapter ends."

Prussia mutters, "Unawesome"

Germany ,now scarred, mutters, "Mein Gott"

"I know. Now the last dare is Spain has to let Romano sit in his lap while Romano is dressed as a maid," Vamp says grinning like a Chester cat.

Spain quickly replies, "Si"

Romano yells, "No, I am not fucking dressing up as a maid or as anything. And I am not sitting on that bastard's lap."

Vamp dancing around happily,"You must~" *snaps fingers and poofs Romano onto Spain's lap in the outfit*

Romano shouts, "DAMNIT!"

Vamp gushing over how cute it is with a camera, "How cute~ Kawaii~"

All other nations are silent.

Youji yawns, "Come on France. I am tired. Carry me to our room."

Vamp not listening to Youji's comment, says, "Well that is all for today. Get plenty of sleep. There is more tomorrow."

All nations except Italy and America groan.

* * *

Well hello there. Hope this chapter was entertaining. I had a lot of fun writing this one. I am finally finished rewriting the first three chapters in this format. From now on it will be new stuff for anyone who has read this since chapter one.

**England: America! America, where are you?**

Iggy talks in his sleep?!

**America: He did once during a meeting in WWII.**

I remember that episode. You hit him on the head to wake him up.

**America: Well, he was missing some important info from the hero.**

Anyway please review with some truths or dares for this. Danke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there and welcome back to Game Time. Now on with the tort- I mean game. Once again, a special thank you to Myrna Maeve and Youji Zero for reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**England: *hung-over* Someone turn out the light.**

**Vamp: Wow Iggy, you really know how to drink.**

**England: I am never drinking again.**

**Vamp: Yeah, right. That is like saying I am a perfect little angel. Which I am not, hehe~**

**Germany: That is obvious. Now can we move on?**

**Vamp: Oh, right. Danke, Deutschland. How about you do the disclaimer.**

**Germany: Ja, Vamp does not own Hetalia, Google translate, or any songs used.**

**Vamp: Wow, I don't even need to comment now do I?**

* * *

_**Time for Fun**_

_Vamp mumbles in sleep. _

Germany confused, "Why is she in Italy's unused bed?"

Italy yawning, "She wanted to sleep with us, ve~"

Germany just blushes at Italy's statement.

Vamp stirs and mumbles, "Morning"

"Why are you in my and Italy's room?" Germany demands.

"France and my sis are next door to me. I hear things I don't want to hear," Vamp says shuddering.

"What things? Ve~" Italy asks curious.

"You don't want to know," Germany says ending the curiosity.

"Ve, okay Doitsu," Italy says starting to hum 'let's boil water'.

"I will make breakfast in a few minutes. Be ready to eat," Vamp says heading out of their room.

_Vamp returns to her room to get ready for the day, in a red kimono. A few minutes later she is cooking breakfast and calls when done._

"Breakfast Time!" Vamp yells waking up several of the nations.

_All Nations and Youji walk down yawning._

"Youji, please set the table," Vamp says not turning around while putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

"No," Youji says letting loose another yawn.

Vamp sighs before saying, "Fine, Doitsu, please set the table."

"Ja, where is everything?" Germany asks getting to work.

_Vamp explains where everything is and is about to serve breakfast as Germany sets the table._

"Something smells good," Francis says walking into the kitchen behind Vamp.

"I should hope so. I put a lot of effort into this. And GET YOUR GODDAMN HAND OFF MY ASS. NOW!" Vamp shouts.

"Is everything okay, Vamp?" Germany asks glaring at France.

"GET THE GODDAMN FROG AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I CASTRATE HIM!" Vamp yells.

"France, get away from Vamp," Germany says glaring.

_France quickly retreats to the dining room._

"Danke," Vamp says finally serving breakfast.

Germany helps serve breakfast while blushing.

"It tastes gute," Germany says once everyone is eating.

Vamp blushes at the praise, "Danke."

Italy says with glee, "ve~ this is good."

Vamp blushes darker, "Grazie, Ita-chan."

_Soon everyone finishes breakfast and it is time to clean up._

Vamp calls the group to order and announces, "Okay, now everyone except Youji can head to the game room."

Youji quickly objects, "I am not cleaning up."

"I will help," Germany offers.

Vamp quickly protests, "But you are a guest. That is rude of me."

Youji chimes in, "So am I."

Vamp glares, "Nein, you are an intruder."

Youji pouting, "I had to save France."

Vamp rolling her eyes, "Ja, ja."

Germany chimes in, "I don't mind."

Vamp realizing defeat, "Okay, Danke."

"I will help as well," England offers.

Vamp hugs him and Germany, "How kind of you. Thanks." She releases the two.

Germany and England both blush, "You're welcome."

_Vamp, Germany, and England clean up breakfast._

Vamp announces once done, "Now on to the game room."

_Once in the game room Vamp checks for reviews._

Vamp says looking at screen, "Well Youji reviewed again and so did Myrna Maeve." The computer beeps. "Hey a new reviewer!"

"Who is it?" England asks.

Vamp replies, "Hetalian Miss. Apparently she was the Emo in Disguise. I can call her EID. You nations may call her Arilla. She is our first official guest hostess. *glares at Youji* Come on in."

_A girl with shoulder-length, wavy ash-blonde hair, forest green eyes, and very fair skin walks in. She is very tall, near 6 feet, and has a rather *ahem* Ukraine-like bust. She is wearing a schoolgirl's outfit that is a red and green plaid miniskirt, white stockings, white, short-sleeved button-up, a green silk tie, and black Mary Janes, along with a pair of oval-shaped, gold-rimmed glasses._

"Hello, gentlemen, Miss Vamp," EID says walking towards the group.

"Hi, go ahead and bring other guests with you. Now I believe you brought two more pai- I mean sets of countries with you," Vamp says correcting herself.

EID says politely, "Yes, I brought Poland, Lithuania, Sweden, and Finland."

England greets her politely, "Welcome Arilla."

EID smiles, "Hello."

Vamp looks at computer screen and print off a page, "Looks like we are having some singing and many other random dares today. Oh and before I forget." Vamp snaps fingers. "These four are staying with us. We now have two more bedrooms."

"Yes," EID says politely taking a seat among the group. France has an odd glint in his eye.

"We will start with Youji's and move on from there," Vamp says looking at her sheet of paper.

**yay me and France making out what fun**

France laughs, "Honhonhon"

**Dares: **

**Italy and Germany sing LMFAO - I'm sexy and I know it**

**Prussia and Canada sing Fall Out Boy - a little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me**

**Youji and France sing I see the Light from Tangled**

**Iggy and America sing I don't wanna be in love**

**Romano and Spain sing I can't help falling in love with you by the A-Teen**

**Vamp sing Blood Hound Gang - Bad Touch**

Vamp reads out loud, "First up is Italy and Germany singing I'm sexy and I know it."

Italy says happily, "Yay, singing ve~"

Germany says confused, "I am unfamiliar with this song."

Vamp sighs, "I know, Doitsu."

Italy encouraging Germany, "Come on Doitsu, let's sing."

Romano starts to yell, "Stay away from the Pota-" Vamp covers his mouth.

Vamp smiling, "Go ahead"

Germany sighs, "Ja" *music starts*

"_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_[a reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, start to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out [x2]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!_"

Prussia announces, "That is my awesome song!"

Vamp glaring, "Shut up, it is just a song."

Italy sitting in Germany's lap, "That is fun."

Germany blushes, "Ja"

Vamp smiling while secretly taking pictures, "Okay before anyone can interrupt me, next song dare is for." Pauses to check list, "Prussia and Canada singing Fall Out Boy - a little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me."

Canada whipers, "_Um, do I really have to do this?_"

Prussia pouts (In a manly way), "The awesome song was already done."

Vamp glares, "Prussia, Canada. Do it now."

Prussia shaking a little, "Only cause the awesome me has an awesome singing voice."

Canada sighing in a whisper, "_Okay_" *music starts*

Prussia and Canada sing, "_I confess, I messed up_

_Dropping "I'm sorry's like you're still around_

_And I know you dressed up_

_"Hey kid you'll never live this down"_

_And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with_

_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

_Write me off, give up on me_

_'Cause darling, what did you expect?_

_I'm just off a lost cause_

_A long shot, don't even take this bet_

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights_

_Get all the sighs and the moans just right_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

_Always on_

_You said you'd keep me honest_

_(Always on)_

_But I won't call you on it_

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_"

Vamp says surprised, "Wow Canada, you have an amazing singing voice."

All Nations except Prussia ask, "Who?"

Vamp facepalms, "I give up. No one is going to remember."

Canada sighs in his whisper, "_It is okay. I am used to it._"

Vamp unfazed, "Now Youji and the Frog are singing I see the light."

France says smiling, "Of course, mon cher."

Youji shouts, "yay!" *music starts*

"_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_"

France sings, "_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_"

Both sing, "_And at last I see the light_"

France sings, "_And it's like the fog has lifted_"

Both sing, "_And at last I see the light_"

Youji sings, "_And it's like the sky is new_"

Both sing, "_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_"

Vamp shocked, "At least the Frog can sing."

England glares, "Again you complement the Frog."

Vamp returns glare, "I do once in a while. But he is still creepy."

England stops glaring, "Aye"

Vamp smiling and reads paper, "Now for Iggy and America to sing I don't wanna be in love by Good Charlotte."

England surprised, "What?!"

America says annoyingly, "The hero is a great singer."

Vamp stares darkly, "Okay boys start singing~"

America grabs England announcing, "Come on Iggy. You can be my sidekick."

England: Bloody hell

America and England sing,

"_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up_

_He's trippin on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there_

_And alone now_

_He knows she's movin it_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's losing it_

_She don't care_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_He was always giving her attention_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated_

_But most suckers hate it_

_That girl was fine_

_But she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up_

_She's tripping on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he ain't comin home now_

_He's tryin to forget her_

_That's how we come with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat (x3)_

_You got nothing to lose_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up_

_It's something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It's okay, let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here_

_Get off the wire_

_You know everything is good here_

_Stop what you're doin'_

_You don't wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to_

_Find a new one_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good_"

Vamp hiding in emo corner, "Okay, someone remind me to not allow America to sing."

Germany uncovering ears, "Please avoid it."

Vamp quickly agrees, "Ja"

England sipping tea asks, "Are we done now?"

Vamp still scarred, "Ja, for now."

Romano reading paper, "Hey why do I have to sing with the Tomato Bastard?!"

Spain hurt, "Why not?"

Vamp leaving emo corner, "Look it is a dare. Now do it or I will give you a punishment you will never forget."

Spain glares darkly, "No one hurts Romano."

Vamp returns dark glare, "Spain, don't test me. I am not going to hurt him, too badly."

Romano whimpers, "Save me Tomato Bastard."

Germany grabs Vamp's arms to stop her, "It is not a good idea to anger Spain."

Vamp blushing screams, "Let me go, Doitsu. You are wrinkling my new kimono." Vamp squirms attempting to get free.

Germany sighs and releases Vamp when she calms down, "Why is everyone so difficult?"

Vamp smoothing out wrinkles, "Danke. By the way, Romano, NO ONE LOOKS AT THE REVIEWS EXCEPT ME!"

Italy scared, "ve, Save me Doitsu. She is scary."

Vamp realizing Italy's reaction, "Oh sorry Ita-chan." She nosebleeds as Germany comforts Italy.

England points out bluntly, "You act just like Hungary right now."

_Japan and Vamp are snapping pictures._

Vamp replies, "Oh, me and her go way back."

England shocked, "How do you know her?"

Vamp thinking back, "I met her about a century ago."

England says still shocked, "That is not possible."

Youji chimes in, "Yes, it is. She is-" She is interrupted by Vamp.

Vamp glares, "I am simply Vamp. Right sis?"

Youji blurts out, "She has vampire blood!"

Vamp shouts, "Schwester!"

Youji says smiling, "Oui"

Vamp hissing, "That was a secret."

Youji admits, "I have it too."

"Vampire blood?" a shell-shocked England asks.

Italy whimpering, "Vampires are scary. They drink blood. I don't want them drinking my blood. Save me Doitsu."

Germany comforts Italy, "They will not hurt you."

Vamp agrees and explains, "No we will not since we are not full vampires. We only have enough vampire blood to have their lifespan and fangs."

Youji happy dances, "We get to live forever!"

France smiling, "Oui, mon cher"

Vamp surprised, "You told the Frog before, didn't you?"

Youji smiles, "Oui." She continues with a frown, "And stop calling France, the Frog. It is rude to be mean to your guests. :P"

Vamp sighs, "Nein"

England curious, "Are there others?"

Vamp sadly admits, "Nein, there were five of us. We were friends. But during a particularly bad time period the other three perished. We would have perished as well, if our parents had not hid us in time."

Germany thinks back to WWII.

Vamp sees the guilt in Germany's eyes, "Nein, it was not WWII. It was before that. I don't remember the year."

Germany looks relieved and sympathetic.

Italy curious, "Is that why you both have red eyes?"

Vamp admits, "Ja"

America stutters as he asks, "M-m-my c-c-citizens are v-v-vampires?"

Vamp sighs, "America you baka. We won't hurt you. We are not even full vampires. As I mentioned before."

America laughs his hero laugh, "I knew that. I wasn't scared or anything."

England mutters, "Git"

Vamp reading paper and points out, "Anyway we are getting off course. Romano and Spain have to sing I can't help falling in love with you by A-Teen."

Romano outright refuses, "No fucking way. I refuse."

Spain begs, "Please Romano?"

Romano agrees reluctantly, "Fine, Tomato bastard."

Romano and Spain sing,

"_(I just can't help falling in love with you)_

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I say would it be a sin_

_(Be a sin)_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows (Oooh)_

_To the sea (Oooh)_

_So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some things are meant to be_

_[CHORUS]_

_Take my hand (take my hand)_

_Take my whole life too (life too)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)_

_Like a river flows (Oooh)_

_To the sea (Oooh)_

_So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some things are meant to be_

_[CHORUS x2]_

_Like a river flows_

_That's the way it goes_

_I just can't help fallin' in love with you_

_(Fallin' in love with you)_

_Like a river flows (yea yea)_

_That's the way it goes(cause I can't)_

_Fallin' in love with you_

_Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)_

_That's the way it goes_

_I can't help falling in love with you_

_(I can't help falling in love with you) [x2]_

_Fallin'in love with you_"

Vamp is speechless for a moment and then speaks in awe, " Romano, you should sing more. E 'stato meraviglioso. Sei proprio un cantante straordinario. (That was wonderful. You are such an amazing singer.)" Vamp continues to gush in Italian.

Romano blushes and says, "W-w-whatever, Pale Bitch."

Vamp smiles, "Your welcome Romano."

"What about me?" Spain asks Vamp.

"You are a good singer too," Vamp admits. "Now let's move on to EID's review.

"You still have a dare," Germany points out.

Vamp looks confused, "Oh I do?"

Youji smirks, "Hell yeah."

Vamp looks at paper, "HEY I SAID I CAN ONLY LOOK AT THE REVIEWS! Okay time to sing."

_All nations are now worried about their hostess's sanity._

Vamp sings,

"_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating_

_But there are several other very important differences_

_Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

_I'd appreciate your input_

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought_

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_

_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts_

_Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up_

_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_

_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns_

_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined_

_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket_

_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it_

_Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas_

_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"_

_So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship_

_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip_

_So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle_

_And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_"

The Bad Touch Trio laughs while all the other nations except for Italy and America are blushing.

Vamp sighs, "Yeah, I know an odd song. But I like it anyway."

Youji pouts, "Is it over already?"

"Afraid so, sis," Vamp says.

"Are they both crazy?" England asks the other nations.

Vamp calls over, "I heard that. And ja that is a possibility."

EID pipes up, "Excuse me, Miss Vamp."

"Ja, EID," Vamp says turning her attention to her guest hostess.

"I am just wondering if it is my turn yet." EID says politely.

"Ah, yes. You can go next. Myrna can go last this time," Vamp says looking at her paper once again.

"Thank you," EID says before reading her review.

**France: You are the banjo of Hetalia; nearly no one likes you. And if you even THINK of touching me in a way I disapprove of, you'll have to answer to my brother. He has a black belt in karate, you know.**

**Japan: Konnichiwa, Japan-sama. *bows in respect* I wanted to tell you that I love your land and culture, although you HAVE invented some strange things...like the pillow with an arm attached to it, which my friends refer to as the 'forever alone' pillow.**

**Vamp: If I may, may I request just two more pairings to join? I am quite an avid SuFin and LietPol fan, partly because I seem to be a Lietpol child and SuFin just grew on me.**

**England: Pull Nantucket. I want to see if it affects our 'hero'.**

**Italy, Canada, Greece and Romano: What would happen if your curls were to break off?**

"Why does everyone hate moi?" France cries over in the emo corner.

"Hmm, I wonder. It wouldn't happen to be that you are a pervert, could it? And that is my emo corner. Get out of it," Vamp says glaring at the Frenchman.

_France slinks back to the group, only to be comforted by Youji._

"Hai, Arilla-chan," Japan says to EID.

"I already answered this one so. To formally answer, yes they may join," Vamp says.

"Thank you, Miss Vamp," EID says.

"Such a polite girl. Some nations could take lessons from you on how to treat a hostess," Vamp says glaring at the Frenchman and several other countries. "Anyway, Iggy go pull Nantucket."

"No I will not be completing such a dare," England says sipping his tea.

"I SAID GO PULL NANTUCKET!" Vamp shouts and her eyes start to glow. She advances on the Nations with a dark smile.

_All nations back away from Vamp._

"Sis, calm down," Youji says from the emo corner with France. Her voice has an odd tone to it.

"Huh? What happened?" Vamp asks confused.

"A-are you o-okay, Vamp?" Italy asks scared and clinging to Germany.

"Ja, why wouldn't I be?" Vamp says confused.

"Vamp, you were about to go ballistic on England," Germany says comforting Italy again.

"What?!" Vamp says shocked.

"Your dark half showed up," Youji says comforting a scared France.

"Oh no. Not again. No is hurt right?" Vamp says panicking.

"Everyone is fine," Germany says confused.

"Look I own you guys and girl an explanation. I have a dark personality that comes out once in a while. I will have no memory of the incident. I am so sorry for scaring you," Vamp explains looking guilty.

"It is okay, Vamp. You are really a nice person," Italy says now that he is calmed down.

"Grazie," Vamp says blushing.

"What triggers this?" England asks.

"We don't know. Sometimes it is Youji or one of my friends is in danger. Sometimes it is just comes out," Vamp admits. "Now I am going to move on."

England pulls on Nantucket after some convincing. America starts to squirm and blush.

"Now Italy, Canada, Greece and Romano. What would happen if your curls were to break off?" EID asks.

"Ve?" Italy replies.

"A new one springs up," Spain says for Romano.

"Interesting. How do you know this, Spain?" Vamp asks.

"He once accidently pulled my fucking curl so much that it broke," Romano mumbles.

"_It is the same for me,_" Canada says but no one but Vamp and Prussia hear him.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Greece sleeps unfazed.

"I guess that we will never know his," Vamp says looking at Greece. "Next is Myrna Maeve."

**Dares:**

**Hungary and Japan: Teach Liechtenstein about yaoi.**

**Iceland: wear sparkles**

**Denmark: Hug a jellyfish and turn into a mermaid**

**Canada: be America's hat**

**Youji: Go in the closet with Russia for five minutes**

**Truths:**

**France: What is your opinion on love?**

**Germany: What is your opinion of France?**

**Vamp: What is your opinion on your sister's love of France?**

"Let's start with the truths. France, what is your opinion on love?" Vamp asks reading the paper.

"It is something that should be shared with everyone, honhonhon," France says moving towards EID.

"My brother is a black belt, remember?" EID reminds him.

_France backs off._

"Doitsu, what is your opinion of France?" EID reads out loud.

"France is an often getting in fights with England at our meetings. He is always trying to molest every country within his reach and he is often disruptive," Germany says sternly.

"Harsh, but most likely true," Vamp says.

"I am merely spreading love," France says defending himself.

"Sure, oh what is my opinion on my sister's love of France? Simply I dislike it but if she insists on being with him I will support her and castrate him if he hurts her," Vamp admits.

England shocked says, "You hate him, but support your sister?"

"Ja," Vamp says shrugging.

_France cringes at the threat._

"Now on with the last dares for this chapter," Vamp announces. "First we need Liechtenstein, Iceland, and Denmark." She snaps her fingers. The three appear.

"Big bruder says I have to be home in an hour," Liechtenstein says to Vamp.

"I know. Now go with Hungary and Japan for a bit. They have something to discuss with you," Vamp says and pauses to whisper the dare into Hungary's and Japan's ears.

"Hai," Japan says.

"Of course and can I have a copy of all the footage you catch?" Hungary asks.

"Sure, you both can have copies. Now go have fun," Vamp says waving them off to a soundproof room. "Now wear this outfit Iceland," Vamp says handing him a sparkly outfit.

_Iceland just goes off to change. Apparently the other nations warned him about Vamp._

"Denmark, go into this tank and hug a jellyfish," Vamp says showing him to the tank.

"No, I don't want to get stung," Denmark says.

"Please, you be super awesome if you did," Vamp pleads.

"Really? Okay," Denmark says jumping into the tank. He gets stung multiple times before she poofs him out.

"Now you are awesome enough to jump into this empty tank," Vamp says to Denmark.

"Okay," Denmark jumps in and turns into a mermaid.

"Hey why do I have a tail?" Denmark demands to know.

"That was part of your dare. Now Canada has to be America's hat," Vamp says smirking.

"_His hat?_" Canada asks.

"Ja, Now sit on his head," Vamp says.

"I-is there a g-ghost on m-my head?" America asks going pale.

"No, it is your brother, Canada," Vamp says.

All Nations except Prussia ask, "Who?"

"Nevermind. Now for our last dare. Youji has to spend five minutes in a closet with Russia," Vamp says smirking.

_She snaps her fingers before Youji can protest and puts them into an unbreakable, sound-proof closet. After five minutes Youji walks out unharmed and Russia is covered in claw-like cuts. Vamp snaps her fingers to heal him._

"Well, that was it for now. Time for some dinner. Who wants to help?" Vamp asks.

_Several people volunteer. The small group cooks dinner and soon they are all eating happily. _

* * *

Well hello there. I hope that Hetalian Miss's personality was okay. I was going with the prim and proper way. You can return at any time. But my rules are the same. No more than one chapter at a time.

**Prussia: Hey the awesome me needs more dares. I am being unawesomely ignored. **

Well, that is up to the reviewers. Sorry Prussia.

**Prussia: It is so unawesome to be ignored.**

**Canada: **_**Do I have to stay on America's head?**_

What? No, you can get off now.

**Canada: **_**Thank you.**_

Anyway please review with some truths or dares for this. Danke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there and welcome back to Game Time. Sorry it is taking me a while to update. Schoolwork affects how much I can update. Now on with the tort- I mean game. Once again, a special thank you to Myrna Maeve, Hetalian Miss, and Youji Zero for reviewing. I appreciate it. **

**Vamp: Who's turn is it for the disclaimer?**

**France: It is mine, non?**

**Vamp: Fine, go ahead Frog.**

**France: Mon cher, you are so cruel.**

**Vamp: One, I am not your dear. As much as I dislike it, that is my sister. Two, I feel like being nice today.**

**Prussia: When will the awesome me get a turn?**

**Vamp: Next chapter, Prussia. Now France, say the disclaimer.**

**France: Oui, Vamp does not own Hetalia, Google translate, or any songs used. **

**Vamp: Hmm, Are there any songs this time?**

* * *

_**Time for More Game Time**_

_Vamp walks into the kitchen and finds Germany hard at work making a German breakfast. _

"Germany?" Vamp asks yawning.

"Ja, Vamp," Germany says not looking up.

"You didn't have to cook. You are a guest after all," Vamp points out.

"Ja, I know. But we should all do our part to help you," Germany says blushing.

"How sweet. Danke," Vamp says just as the doorbell rings.

"Coming," Vamp calls running to the door.

"Hello, Miss Vamp," EID says once Vamp opens the door.

"Hi, EID. Come on in. Who is your friend?" Vamp asks curious.

"This is the proud state of Michigan," EID says walking in.

_Michigan sticks her tongue out, revealing a stud that looks like a red M&M, and gives the peace sign._

_EID wears dark blue jeans, a violet cardigan with a white tank top underneath, and black and white sneakers. Her hair is back in a ponytail, and she has a list._

"Hello, Hey is Dad and Mom here?" Michigan says walking in as well.

_A girl in her late teens with a chin-length, dirty-blonde bob, emerald-green eyes, and eyebrows that seem almost too thick for her face walks in. She wears a leather jacket with a lacy, dark violet top under it, black skinnies, black biker's boots, silver skull earrings, a black choker with a matching silver skull on it, and a pair of dark-violet rimmed square glasses._

"Dad? Mom?" Vamp asks her.

"America and England," Michigan replies.

"USUK mpreg? AWESOME! AMERICA, ENGLAND GET DOWN HERE!" Vamp shouts.

"You called for the hero?" America says yawning.

"What is it?" England says yawning as well.

"You so have to explain soon about this," Vamp says smirking.

"Michigan?" both say surprised.

"Vamp, I have finished breakfast," Germany says as the rest of the nations walk downstairs.

"German Food!" Vamp says racing to the dining room.

"She didn't run like that last night for moi's cooking," France says hurt.

"I heard that, Frog. I prefer a variety of foods that don't include snails or frogs," Vamp says sitting down at the table.

_Once everyone finishes breakfast and everything is cleaned up, we head to the Game Room._

"Vamp, who is this new person?" several nations ask at once.

"Hold on and I will explain," Vamp says sighing.

"This is Michigan," EID says.

"Now how about you go first, EID," Vamp says looking at EID's hand.

"Here is my list of dares.

**Hi again! Don't worry, even when I'm my silly, random, slightly insane self, I'm pretty polite unless pissed off or my bipolarness kicks in and I go into what I call 'Russia mode', because people are afraid to interact with me.**

**Okay, you have to do your dare.**

Michigan groans and walks over to America, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "Love you, Dad." She does the same to England, "Love you, Mom."

"Hehe, Iggy is the mom," Vamp says smirking.

_England glares at Vamp for a moment._

**Okay, dares!**

**America and England: What do you think of your daughter? **

**China: *hugs* You're so kawaii...I just had to do it.**

**Ukraine: *brings her in* I dare you to walk past France 12 times in only your underwear. He is not allowed to touch you.**

**France: YOUR FULL ATTENTION MUST BE ON UKRAINE. And if you act like a perv to her then Vamp has an hour to do whatever she wants to you.**

**Romano: My friends and I made up a nickname for you! We call you Spain's little Roma tomato. (...I never said it was the best nickname ever...)**

**Russia: *gives him a sunflower* *with Russian accent* From one mother Russia to another, da? ^J^**

**Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia: Are you aware another nickname for the three of you is the Trembling Trio?**

**Lithuania and Poland: I am fully convinced I am somehow your daughter. I look like Poland but with darker, wavier hair and Lithuania's eyes, I act like both of you, AND I have Polish and Lithuanian roots.**

**That's all I got for now. Anything to add, Mich?**

***Michigan glares at France* You better leave my mom alone, frog, or you'll be eating lead before you can even say 'Oops'.**

**Another last minutes dare! Everyone gets to sing Your Favorite Martian songs! In particular, the Stereotypes Song and Tig Ol' Bitties. Each country is to sing their own stereotype (Japan is spared from singing alone though, cause his is in the chorus) and afterward, give their opinion on their stereotype. For countries not used in Hetalia, just pick someone who doesn't have a stereotype to sing it.**

**The other will be cast as follows:**

**'Tig Ol' Bitties' will be Ukraine, of course.**

**Puff, the lead singer, will be...why the heck not, South Korea.**

**DJ will be America.**

**Benetar, the blonde bassist, will be Michigan.**

**Axel, the drummer, will be England, and he must be punk England.**

**And the principal, Prussia.**

"Sounds like we are in for some fun~" Vamp says smiling.

"So America, England. What do you think about your daughter?" Vamp asks smirking.

"She is a hero like her dad," America shouts.

"She is a lot like my punk days," England says thinking back.

_China is suddenly hugged by EID._

"Aiyah, aru" China shouts.

"You're so kawaii. I just had to do it," EID says releasing him.

"Next is time to bring in Ukraine, Latvia, Estonia, and South Korea," Vamp says as said countries walk in.

"Now Ukraine, you have to walk in front of France 12 times in only your underwear," Vamp says smirking.

"WHAT?! No, France is mine," Youji cuts in.

"Oh that is right. Come here sister," Vamp says leading her to the hallway.

_A loud thud is heard and Vamp walks in alone._

"Youji is taking a nap now," Vamp says hiding Russia's pipe.

All nations look nervous.

"Um, Vamp? Is this really okay?" Ukraine asks nervously.

"Well it is a dare. Which by the way since your dare goes hand in hand with this let's read France's dare," Vamp says smirking.

"YOUR FULL ATTENTION MUST BE ON UKRAINE. And if you act like a perv to her then Vamp has an hour to do whatever she wants to you," EID says reading off her list.

"Hehe~" Vamp says smiling evilly now.

"I am ready, Vamp," Ukraine says.

"Okay all other nations must leave," Vamp says looking at Prussia specifically.

"Nyet, I must stay with my sister," Russia says koling.

"I will call Belarus," Vamp says smiling evilly.

"Kolkolkol," Russia says running out of the room.

"Now there is only me, France, and Ukraine, who is in the dressing room," Vamp says.

"Vamp, perhaps you should have someone to judge if France pulls a pervert move," Germany says through the door.

"Hmm, good point. I will be the judge of that," Vamp says smirking.

"Vamp, mon cher, You would not hurt moi would you?" France asks nervous.

"Of course not~" Vamp says happily.

_Ukraine walks in front of France eight times before he tries to grope her. Ukraine runs to the dressing room as the other nations are told to enter. _

"France, please come along with me," Vamp says sinisterly.

"What did big brother France do? Ve," Italy asks confused.

"Oh I just want to talk to him for a bit. Why don't you go have some pasta while I am gone," Vamp says sweetly. "As for the rest of you, entertain yourselves for a bit without leaving this house."

_Vamp is met with silence except for France's whimpers. She drags him to the basement._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" France screams.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, TAKE THAT FROG!" Vamp yells.

"What is going on? Ve~" Italy asks.

"Nothing," Germany says.

"Huh? Where is France?" Youji asks as she comes to.

"With your sister," Germany says.

"WHAT?!" Youji screams.

_Vamp reenters the room smiling happily._

"I am ready to move on now," Vamp says as Youji glares.

"Where is my France?" Youji asks.

"Oh, in the basement," Vamp says happily.

_Youji runs to see France._

"He is still alive," Vamp says saddened.

"Ve?" Italy says just tuning in.

"Nothing. So what type of pasta did you make?" Vamp asks as France limps into the room with Youji.

"Why is she so cruel to moi?" France says wincing as he sits down.

"Well it was a dare~" Vamp sings happily. "Now next is Romano. EID has something to say."

"My friends and I made up a nickname for you! We call you Spain's little Roma tomato," EID says.

"I AM NOT THAT BASTARD SPAIN'S LITTLE TOMATO!" Romano shouts.

"ROMANO! That is no way to talk to a guest hostess. Now apologize," Vamp scolds.

"I never said it was the best nickname ever," EID says now with a gloom cloud.

"Sorry," Romano mutters.

"Now moving on," Vamp says.

"From one mother Russia to another, da? ^J^" EID says with Russian accent while handing him a sunflower.

"All will become one with Mother Russia someday, da?" Russia says koling.

"No that will not happen. Now on to the next one," Vamp says.

_EID hands Vamp the list for a moment._

"Now Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia, Hey, did you know another nickname you three is the Trembling Trio?" Vamp asks.

"Yes," The Trembling Trio responds.

"Well, now for Lithuania and Poland. Ask away EID," Vamp says sitting back.

"I am fully convinced I am somehow your daughter. I look like Poland but with darker, wavier hair and Lithuania's eyes, I act like both of you, AND I have Polish and Lithuanian roots," EID says.

"Um, we are not l-like that M-miss Arilla," Lithuania says.

"Like, totally. I, like, never had a daughter," Poland says painting his nails pink.

"That's all I got for now. Anything to add, Mich?" EID says.

"You better leave my mom alone, frog, or you'll be eating lead before you can even say 'Oops'," Michigan says glaring at France.

"Yay, bash the Frog," Vamp cheers.

"What happened to being nice?" France asks.

"That went out the window as soon as you appeared," Vamp says shrugging her shoulders.

"Another last minutes dare! Everyone gets to sing Your Favorite Martian songs! In particular, the Stereotypes Song and Tig Ol' Bitties. Each country is to sing their own stereotype (Japan is spared from singing alone though, cause his is in the chorus) and afterward, give their opinion on their stereotype," EID says preparing to play the song.

"Prussia will start the song since he needs some love," Vamp says.

"You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda

ridiculous.

So I wrote a song about it,

and it goes a little something like this," Prussia sings.

"I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these

stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a

unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these

Stereotypes," Japan sings blushing.

"Check it out now.

I love those fat Americans.

You know they so obnoxious.

They always eating burgers.

They always holding shotguns," America sings hesitantly.

"And I love Mexicans.

The way they mow my lawn.

They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a

condom on," Mexico chimes in before leaving insulted.

"Uh huh.

'Cause that's the way they roll.

Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose," Israel sings before also leaving.

"If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,

And they're out of control like a Chinese driver," Ireland sings leaving.

"I love the Middle East, but how do they handle

Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels," Turkey sings confused.

"I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool,

but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.

Ya mon," Jamaica chimes in.

"And I love them Puerto Ricans,

Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,

I'm just joking," Puerto Rica sings also confused.

"If you didn't know then

You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland," Poland sings before glaring coldly at Vamp.

"I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these

stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a

unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these

Stereotypes," Japan sings finishing the song.

"Umm, that was fun. Now next is Tig Ol' Bitties. Here is the cast list.

Tig Ol' Bitties will be Ukraine, of course.

Puff, the lead singer, will be...why the heck not, South Korea.

DJ will be America.

Benetar, the blonde bassist, will be Michigan.

Axel, the drummer, will be England, and he must be punk England.

And the principal, Prussia," Vamp says preparing the stereo.

"The awesome me gets sing. You all are going to be stuned by this awesome performance," Prussia quickly brags.

"It was the first day back to school

Cuttin' up in class

Acting like a tool

Friends are rollin' in

We started talkin' about the summer

Dj Saw "twilight"," South Korea sings.

"BUMMER!" America sings badly.

"I spoke up and asked my friends

Are there any new girls? 9's or 10's?

Hopin a few hotties had move from other cities

And in walked this girl with tig ole' bitties

I can't believe my eyes

In a contest they's win first prize

Double d guarantee I was checkin' their size

It's like two beach ball in shirt disguise

Or earth and mars havin some fun

Wait I take that back it's like two of the suns

But at this point I let my mind run

And drifted it off thinkin about them tig ole' bitties," South Korea sings.

"Tig ole' bitties

brought it's twins

Tig ole' bitties

Two melons in a shirt

Tig ole' bitties

I put books in my lap

Tig ole' bitties

Head bobbin as she walks

Tig ole' bitties

Oh my god!

Tig ole' bitties

Tig ole' bittes ( repeated several times ]," Ukraine sings.

"Kept trippin' in class

Because of her dang breast in a tiny white shirt

Boobs having a fiesta

Later in lab we were messin' with test tubes

Could'nt take my eyes off the new girl chest," South Korea sings.

"BOOBS!" Michigan sings.

"Wasn't paying attention

Got busted

Had to serve detention

In biology we talked about bee's

The best kind of bee's...," South Korea sings.

"BOOBIES!" America sings.

"I can't believe my mind

I hold a poker face to her two of a kind

With each step her breast gettin' redefined

I'm making my move

I'm thinkin' it's time," South Korea sings

"Oh snap!" America sings.

"I'm gonna ask her to prom

And in my head she responds," South Korea sings.

"your the bomb" Ukraine sings.

"Feeling nervous so I could to three

" I like your boobs "

" go to prom with me?" South Korea sings.

"Tig ole' bitties

King kong boobs

Tig ole' bitties

Great tracks of land

Tig ole' bitties

Like my balls

Tig ole' bitties

Real big

Tig ole' bitties

Oh my god!

Tig ole' bitties

Tig ole' bitties ( repeated several times ]," Ukraine sings.

"She said yes so I'm getting ready

Stain on my shirt

Mom's spaghetti

I picked her up and I'm pretty sure

That she'll let me motor boat like

Br-br-br-br-br

I try to cop a feel once we got to school

She said " no touching. that's the rule "

Principle walks up on the scene" South Korea sings.

"its time to announce proms queen and king"

"your favorite martain man and tig ole' bitties"

"congratulation to you both on winning," Prussia sings.

"Time slowed down and she jumped for joy

Then out of her dressed jumped something more

Tissues flew and rain from the sky

OH MY GOD!

You stuffed your shirt

Your favorite martian in a world of hurt

Aww

Fake ole' bitties

WOW!" South Korea sings.

"Fake ole' bitties," America and Michigan sing.

"You breakin my heart with," South Korea sings.

"Fake ole' bitties," America and punk!England sing.

"You're crushin my dreams with," South Korea sings.

"Fake ole' bitties," America and punk!England sing.

"I can't believable it," South Korea sings.

"Fake ole' bitties," America and punk!England sing.

"You really suck," South Korea sings.

"Fake ole' bitties," America and punk!England sing.

"I can't believe you would do that," South Korea sings.

"Fake ole' bitties," America and punk!England sing.

"That was interesting. Now on to what these countries thought about the stereotypes," Vamp says.

"Terrible," several countries call out.

"Umm, I think most of the nations agreed on something. WORLD PEACE!" Vamp says.

"Now it is my turn, sister," Youji says.

"Nein, Myrna Maeve is next," Vamp says.

**Denmark- run away from an angry cow yelling "I don't understand!" **

**Everyone- sing and dance to "Gangnam Style"**

**Prussia- cosplay as Dave Strider from Homestuck**

**Everyone- give France a friendly platonic hug. That includes you, Vamp**

**Russia- have sloppy make outs with your roommate**

**Truths:**

**China- tell us how you feel about Russia**

**Vamp- do you know Romania?**

**Youji- why do you love France?**

"She sent some interesting dares in. And I see Gangnam style on the list. Awesome," Vamp says reading the dares. "Let's start with the truths, China, how do you feel about Russia?"

"A-aiyah, nothing, aru," China says blushing.

"You seemed to enjoy last night. I even have the tape to prove it," Vamp says smirking.

"You put cameras in our rooms?!" England shouts.

"Ja," Vamp says unfazed.

"That is an invasion of privacy," Germany adds quickly.

"Oh, you just don't want people knowing how you spend your free time," Vamp says waving a tape with Germany's name on it.

"Dude, that is wrong," America says stuffing his face.

"I need yaoi somehow, and you lovely nations provide so much. Hungary even helped me," Vamp says smiling happily.

"Ve, Hungary-nee-chan?" Italy asks.

"Ja, she is a friend of mine," Vamp says.

"Miss Vamp, we need to move on," EID points out.

"Thank you. Now my truth. Yes, I do know him. He was very kind to me and my sister. He helped us when the others were killed. Hmm, I should call him sometime," Vamp says lost in thought.

"Miss Youji?" EID says when Vamp says nothing.

"Oui," Youji says still nursing an injured France.

"Why do you love France?" EID reads.

"I love France because I see more than a pervert I see past that. That he is so much more than people think he is," Youji says kissing France.

"Yuck. Anyway what I miss?" Vamp asks confused.

EID fills Vamp in and Vamp cringes.

"Well now on with the dares. Denmark, Get your ass in here," Vamp shouts.

"Hey you interrupted me and Norge," Denmark whines.

"Damn, should have waited. Oh well, you have a dare," Vamp says sighing.

"Run away from an angry cow yelling 'I don't understand!'" Vamp says confused.

"If I do will I be more awesome than Prussia?" Denmark asks.

"Miss Vamp?" EID asks.

"Me and Denmark were arguing who was more awesome. I had to choose Prussia to defend," Vamp says before looking back at Denmark. "Yes, you will be more awesome."

"I DON'T UNDERSTANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Denmark shouts running away from the angry cow.

"Hope he continues with Norway later," Vamp says while nose bleeding.

"Finally my turn," Youji says glaring.

"Not yet, there are a few more dares," Vamp says.

"Everyone has to sing and dance to "Gangnam Style". Awesome song choice," Vamp says happy dancing.

"Oppa is Gangnam style

Gangnam style

A girl who is warm and humanly during the day

A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee

A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes

A girl with that kind of twist

I'm a guy

A guy who is as warm as you during the day

A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down

A guy whose heart bursts when night comes

That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable

Yes you, hey, yes you, hey

Beautiful, loveable

Yes you, hey, yes you, hey

Now let's go until the end

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style

Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays

A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes

A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all

A sensible girl like that

I'm a guy

A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays

A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes

A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles

That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable

Yes you, hey, yes you, hey

Beautiful, loveable

Yes you, hey, yes you, hey

Now let's go until the end

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style

Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby

I'm a man who knows a thing or two

On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby

I'm a man who knows a thing or two

You know what I'm saying

Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh," everyone sings while dancing.

"That was fun," Vamp, Youji, EID, and Italy say in unison.

"Now, on to the next one," Vamp announces. "Prussia, cosplay as Dave Strider from Homestuck."

"The awesome me make it awesome," Prussia says going off to change.

When he returns everyone is just confused on who he is supposed to be. (A/N Sorry I have not ever watched Homestuck.)

"Moving on. Everyone has to give France a friendly platonic hug," Vamp reads trying to hide the card. It falls to the floor.

"That includes you, Vamp," France reads with a rape face.

"Fick, Where the hell you come from?!" Vamp shouts snatching the card back.

"Bruder, have you been teaching her German?" Germany asks.

"Nein, she was already awesomely speaking German," Prussia says still in the cosplay.

"Fine, bloody Frog," Vamp says giving France a quick hug.

Everyone grudgingly hug France except for Youji who glomps him.

"Now what is left?" Vamp asks.

"Russia, you have a sloppy make out session with your roommate," EID reads.

"Kolkolkol, Become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia says advancing on poor China.

"AIYAH, aru?!" China says just before Russia grabs him and sloppily makes out with him.

"Yaoi," Vamp sighs taping the action.

"What is yaoi?" Italy asks.

"It is nothing Italy. Hey, I am curious, how many different types of pasta are there?" Vamp says distracting him.

Italy rattles on about pasta for the next half hour before Germany stops him. By then Russia and China disappear to their room.

"Now Youji, please read your review," Vamp says.

"**Youji**

**Evil people but I clawed Russia good poor France **

**Dare:**

**Vamp go into the closet with a drunk Germany for 20 minutes**

**France say I love u Youji in French**

**Japan go into the closet with Greece**

**Iggy admit the truth about how u feel about America**

**Spain, Italy, Romano go cook a pasta meal**

**America don't call yourself the "hero" for the rest of today**

**EID and Vamp stop insulting and threatening France for the rest of the game and**

**I mean the whole game**," Youji reads.

"Now, let's have Spain, Italy, and Romano off to make us pasta for dinner," Vamp says looking at the time.

"Oui, Now sis go with Drunk!Germany in a closet for 20 minutes," Youji says smirking evilly.

"What kind of drunk is Germany?" Vamp whispers in Prussia's ear.

"An honest and kinda horny one," Prussia admits in a whisper with a proud smirk.

"Shit," Vamp mutters.

"Come on Germany," Vamp says snapping her fingers to make him drunk.

"Hehe," Youji says sitting in the Frog's lap.

"I better leave this closet with virginity still intact," Vamp says glaring at Youji.

"Keseseseses," Prussia laughs.

Soon a thud is heard from the closet. Vamp is clearly heard saying, "I didn't want to do that. Sorry Germany."

Twenty minutes later Vamp comes out dragging an unconscious Germany.

"Don't worry, Germany is taking a siesta," Vamp says as Italy is about to speak.

"ve, really? Okay," Italy says sitting next to Germany.

"Well, sis? How was it?" Youji asks.

"Quiet," Vamp says glaring at her.

"France say I love u Youji in French," Youji says snuggling against him.

"Je t'aime, Youji (I love you, Youji)," France says pulling a rose from nowhere.

"Ick, now-" Vamp starts to say as Germany wakes up.

"Hi Germany. How are you feeling?" Vamp asks.

"Ugh, like I drank too much beer," Germany says.

"Poor Doitsu," Vamp says snapping her fingers to make it go away.

"Danke," Germany says blushing.

"You're welcome. Now the next dare is Japan has to go into the closet with Greece. Have fun," Vamp says as she pushes the two into the recently vacated closet.

"Iggy admit the truth about how you feel about America," Youji says.

"Here is your tea, Iggy," Vamp says walking out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of tea, made with truth serum.

"Thank you, love," England says sipping tea before suddenly saying, "I love the bloody git."

"Thank you for being honest," Vamp says smirking.

"What?! You put truth serum in didn't you," England says.

"Maybe~" Vamp replies dodging the book England managed to get a hold of.

"America don't call yourself the "hero" for the rest of today," EID says.

"Let's start that next chapter, since we are almost done," Vamp says.

"Fine," Youji says.

"EID and Vamp stop insulting and threatening France for the rest of the game and I mean the whole game," Youji says glaring.

"Nein, I will stop for one chapter tops. Now is that all?" Vamp asks.

"Yes," EID says sadly.

"Well, you can stay the night if you want," Vamp offers.

"Is there even enough room?" EID asks.

"Ja, my last guest room is open since my sis has decide to room with France," Vamp says.

"Okay, Thank-you," EID says.

"Now, dinner time. Spain, Romano, and Italy. You are cooking pasta," Vamp says.

The three head off to the kitchen. Soon all are enjoying delicious pasta.

* * *

**Well hello there. I hope that Hetalian Miss doesn't mind staying for one more chapter. You are sending in awesome dares. This is the only time I will allow someone to stay for more than one chapter. I hope you liked it. I was up till 11:30 P.M. finishing this.**

**France: You were so cruel to moi.**

**Well, nice went out the window Frog.**

**France: *cries***

**Prussia: The awesome me is next right?**

**Ja, you are next for the disclaimer.**

**Germany: *facepalms***

**Anyway please review with some truths or dares for this. Danke.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there and welcome back to Game Time. Sorry it is taking me a while to update. Now on with the game. A special thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Vamp: Prussia, please say the disclaimer.**

**Prussia: Vamp does not own the awesome me.**

**Vamp: Prussia, there is more than that. *eyes glow***

**Prussia: Fine, she does not own Hetalia, songs, or Google translate**

**Vamp: Danke**

* * *

_**Two More Guest Hostesses?**_

_Vamp wakes up once again in the same room as Germany and Italy. She sits up on Italy's unused bed and yawns. She looks around confused._

"How did I get here?" Vamp asks.

"You came in mumbling something about a frog and crashed on Italy's bed," Germany says already dressed for the day.

"Huh, I don't remember that. What the hell?!" Vamp screams.

"VE! Are we under attack? Save me!" Italy wakes up yelling.

"No," Vamp says remembering what drove her out of her room.

"What is wrong?" Germany asks.

"When I mumbled about a frog I meant France. My sis and France woke me up," Vamp says.

"Oh," Germany says understanding.

"Ve?" Italy says confused.

"It is nothing. The pasta was good last night," Vamp says distracting him.

"Ve, really? Grazie," Italy says smiling happily.

_He then climbs out Germany's bed and starts to hug Vamp. _

"Um, you're welcome. Now can you please put some clothes on?" Vamp says blushing. Italy lets go.

"Umm, I will be in my room. Send someone to start breakfast while I get ready," Vamp says leaving.

_Germany goes down to find England cooking breakfast already. Vamp is not far behind in a Spanish style dress. _

"Iggy, thank you for making breakfast. I am sure it will be good," Vamp says.

_Germany and several other countries that just arrived downstairs looking like they would eat anything else but England's food._

"You're welcome," England says finishing up.

"FOOD!" Youji yells to the remaining nations still asleep.

"Dig in," Vamp says as the last nation sits at the table.

_No one says anything and starts to eat a little unwillingly._

"Scones are so good. Who taught you how to cook?" Vamp asks England.

"I taught myself," he answers.

"Wow," Vamp says finishing her breakfast.

_Everyone one else used the distraction to dump their plates at a nearby trashcan._

"Now, I will clean up while all of you meet in the game room. And EID, you will be one of three guest hostesses today," Vamp says.

"That is great, Miss Vamp," EID says heading to the game room.

"Now to introduce the second guest hostess for today, meet Jane Dare," Vamp announces once in the game room.

_A girl with green eyes and long reddish gold hair enters the room._

"Hello," Jane says smiling.

"Hi and Welcome to Game Time," Vamp says. "The third and final guest hostess for today is Madoka," Vamp continues.

_A girl with pale white skin and mid-thigh long black hair and black pearl eyes enters wearing a black high school sailor uniform._

"Okay who called Hell girl?" Vamp asks.

"Who?" the nations respond.

"Never mind, welcome Madoka. Love the look," Vamp says to the newest guest. "And you may say the disclaimer next time," Vamp continues.

"Thank you for having me, Miss Vamp," Madoka says.

"No problem," Vamp says. Vamp pauses to look at the reviews, "Why there not many dares? NOOOOOOO! I don't want it to end so soon today!"

_Vamp heads to the emo corner to sulk while everyone else is unsure of what to do._

"Vamp, are you okay, ve?" Italy asks.

"Only one person sent in dares!" Vamp says with a gloom cloud.

"There will be more. Your sister still probably has some," Germany says trying awkwardly to cheer her up.

_A chorus of cheer up calls slowly drags Vamp out of the emo corner._

"Well no time to waste I guess. I could always get a generator up for a portion of this chapter," Vamp says going to the computer.

_The computer beeps and Vamp looks happy all of a sudden._

"My little sister reviewed. YAY! Doctor Who stuff this time," Vamp says dancing. *pulls out tenth doctor sonic screwdriver [A/N: I really own one. YAHA!]*

"Of course I would put some dares and truths," Youji says pulling out her eleventh doctor sonic screwdriver [A/N: She owns a sonic as well].

"America, don't call yourself the "hero" for today. And I am not allowed to pick on France for today. Now let's have Jane's dares and truths first," Vamp says printing the reviews.

"WHAT? But I am the he-" America starts to say before he loses his voice.

"See not allowed. Just like I can't do anything evil to the fro-" Vamp starts to say before losing her voice. After a minute Vamp and America can speak. "Now on to the dares," she continues.

**Dares: Strike sexy poses for 5 minutes while being recorded, dance to "Dancing Queen" by BABA in underwear, do the Cinnamon challenge**

**Truths: "Are you secretly in love with anyone?", "Do you like to singing in the shower? , "Are you a gay bastard?"**

"Well, since they are not addressed to anyone specifically I will pick a few countries for each one," Vamp says. "For the first dare: Germany, Prussia, Romano, and Spain," Vamp continues.

"Why the fuck do I have to?" Romano shouts.

"You have to strike sexy poses for five minutes. Shut up. It means that you are sexy enough to do this," Vamp says to Romano.

"He is sexy," Spain points out.

"Oh, the footage I get from your room proves how sexy he is," Vamp mumbles.

_The group strikes the poses. Germany has trouble with the poses. Prussia and Spain manage without issues. Romano just grumbles as he poses. Vamp is armed with her video camera during the five minutes._

"That was not bad," Vamp says nose bleeding slightly. "Time for dancing. Now for this group we need Iggy, America, Japan, Italy, and China," Vamp continues.

"NO!" all mentioned nations except Italy shout.

"Yes, now get striping and then dance," Vamp says.

"No," said nations except Italy say.

"Okay, have it your way," Vamp says smirking. She snaps her fingers and said nations are in their underwear. "Now dance!" Vamp says as she starts the music.

_Said nations dance against their will till the song ends. Vamp snaps her fingers and they are in their clothes again._

"Now that wasn't so hard was it," Vamp says.

"Never again," England says.

"Depends on the reviews, Iggy," Vamp says. "Now is for the cinnamon challenge. Okay so apparently whichever nations chosen for this, have to try to eat a tablespoon of cinnamon without water. Guess it is a good thing you guys don't die easily," Vamp says looking it up.

"Who is going to have to complete this dare, Miss Vamp?" EID asks.

"Well, let's have Youji pick the group of nations to complete this," Vamp says.

"Let's have America, Russia, Greece, Canada, and Lithuania complete this one," Youji smirks.

"The he-" America starts to say and loses voice.

"That idiot can't even stop for a second," Youji says laughing.

"Verdammt, I know what he is going through. I can't even say one insult about France," Vamp says going into the emo corner.

"Hey Germany~" Youji says.

"Was," Germany responds.

"She needs to cheer up. Could you please go give a hug?" Youji says smirking.

"I suppose," Germany says blushing and going over.

Germany goes over to give her an awkward hug. Vamp immediately turns tomato red and she leaps out of the corner first chance she gets.

"Okay, um, thank you for that. Now we need to move on," Vamp says still blushing.

"The Cinnamon challenge time," Jane says starting to happy dance.

_Canada, and Lithuania groan. America fist pumps. Russia kols. Vamp and Youji shiver. Greece fails because he could not stay awake. Canada and Lithuania pass out. Russia and America_ _succeed. _

"I figured Russia would survive," Youji says shivering.

"Yeah, at least no one died," Vamp says helping Canada and Lithuania up.

"That was a bloody stupid stunt to pull," England says.

"It was a dare. I had no choice," Vamp defends. "Now on to the truths," Vamp continues.

"For the first truth, we will have England, Japan, Romano, and Vamp," Youji says.

"Come now, why don't we put someone else in my place," Vamp suggests hopefully.

"No, you must answer," Youji says smirking.

"Fine, what is the truth?" Vamp says sighing in defeat.

"Are you secretly in love with anyone?" Jane says smiling.

"Let's start with Iggy," Vamp announces.

"No, I am not. And it is England not Iggy," England shouts.

"Be honest," Jane says.

"Yes, Iggy. Be honest," Vamp says with eyes glowing.

"Fine, I love the bloody git America," England mumbles.

"What was that?" Vamp asks.

"YES, I LOVE AMERICA!" England shouts.

"Wow, and you did not have to shout," Vamp says.

"Now it is your turn," England says to Vamp.

"Umm, Japan how about you?" Vamp asks avoiding England's eyes.

"It is no secret. I love Greece," Japan answers with a blush.

"Aww, that is so sweet. Now Romano's turn," Vamp says.

"No, I don't love anyone, bitch," Romano says.

"You're lying~" Youji sings.

"Tell us the truth," Jane says.

"Yes, tell us," EID says.

"Honesty is best," Madoka says.

"The truth will set you free," Vamp encourages.

"FINE! I love the tomato bastard!" Romano finally admits.

"SPAMANO!" Youji squeals.

"Now should we move on to the next truth?" Vamp asks hoping they will forget her.

"Nope, you still need to answer and in English," Youji says smirking.

"Nein, there is no one I love at the moment," Vamp says. "Now let's move on," she continues.

"You are lying now. ANSWER!" Youji says with an odd tone to her voice.

"Yes, I love Germany," Vamp admits with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Was?" Germany says surprised.

"Huh? What is so surprising?" Vamp asks not remembering what she just said.

"You said you love Germany, ve," Italy says pouting.

"WAS?! NEIN THAT IS NOT TRUE. YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU USE COMPEL AGAINST ME!" Vamp shouts and starts going into her dark half.

"Calm down, I only got you to tell the truth," Youji says.

"NEIN!" Vamp says going after her sister.

"Germany~" Youji says.

"Ja," Germany answers with glazed eyes.

"French kiss Vamp," Youji says with an odd tone of voice.

_Germany walks over to Vamp and pulls her into a French kiss. Vamp's eyes widen in shock and as soon as Germany releases her she runs to the emo corner blushing._

"What just happened?" Germany asks.

"You just kissed Vamp, ve," Italy pouts.

"WAS?!" Germany shouts.

"My sister compelled you to. I recognize the glazed eyes," Vamp calls over.

"Honhonhon, nice work, Germany," France says.

"He French kissed me," Vamp says blushing in shock. "Sorry Ita-chan. I promise I won't steal him away from you," she continues.

"Okay, ve," Italy says smiling happily and hugging Germany.

"Why did Germany kiss me in the first place? I was not aware of any additional dares," Vamp asks confused.

"You went dark and was going to kill Youji," Madoka says.

"Oh, sorry sis. I didn't mean it. Just don't use your compel powers on me," Vamp says. "Now let's move on."

"I make no promises," Youji says.

"The next truth is Do you like to singing in the shower?" Jane says hugging Vamp as she leaves the emo corner.

"Thanks, Jane. Okay for this group we need me, Youji, Italy, Germany, and America," Vamp says hugging back.

"I'll go first~" Youji offers.

"Sure," Vamp says.

"Once in a while I will," Youji admits with no problem.

"Oui, she has a beautiful singing voice," France says.

"Well, I guess I will go next. I once in a while sing in the shower. When no one is around of course," Vamp says. "Germany, what about you?"

"Nein," Germany says.

"Hey Italy has Germany ever sang in the shower?" Youji asks.

"Si, he has a beautiful singing voice," Italy says. "I do too. I love singing."

_Germany blushes and glares slightly at Italy who is not paying attention._

"That answers that. Now America, what about you," Vamp asks looking at the once again voiceless country.

"He tried to say he was a hero, while Youji was speaking," England explains.

"Hmm, and I didn't catch it. Damn. Oh well. He should have his voice back soon," Vamp says shrugging.

_Everyone waits bored till America regains his voice._

"America, you really need to learn to not say hero today. Anyway, do you sing in the shower?" Vamp asks.

"Of course, the her-" America starts to say and lost his voice again.

"He never learns. Well on to Jane's last truth. Then Youji will be next," Vamp says looking at her paper. "Are you a gay bastard? Is the next truth. Now for this one we need Romano, Germany, Prussia, France, and China."

"Why the fuck should we answer that pale bitch?!" Romano says.

"Cause I said so. And you are required to answer all truths and complete all dares that are sent in," Vamp says not bothered by him.

_Romano glares, but eventually stops complaining when Vamp's eyes start to glow._

"Okay, since Romano is whining so much, he can go first," Youji says smirking.

"No, I am not you bastards," Romano shouts.

"Says the guy who not long ago admitted he loves Spain," Germany mumbles.

"So true," Vamp says.

"Fine, I am. Happy?!" Romano says.

"Yep, now Germany. Are you?" Vamp prompts.

"Well, I suppose I am," Germany says blushing as he looks at Italy.

"Prussia-" Vamp starts to say.

"Keseseseses, only for birdie here," Prussia says smirking.

"Okay, France. What about you?" Vamp asks.

"Love is love. No gender hinders it. Honhonhon," France says.

"So true," Youji says kissing France.

"Yuck, anyway. Let's move on to China's turn. China, are you?" Vamp asks.

"AIYAH! Such rude people. I am not, aru" China says.

"These tapes say different," Vamp says holding a couple of tapes up.

"AIYAH, so rude, aru" China says.

"My little sunflower is only for me, da" Russia says.

"That answers that. Now on to Youji's review," Vamp says.

**Dares:**

**Iggy I dare you to dress as Amy pond and give America a lap dance while he is dressed as Rory**

**Japan turn into a girl and wear a kagome school uniform**

**Vamp for revenge on what u did to France u must let France kiss and grope you for 30 minutes**

**Vamp sings Shakira - did it again while dressed as the 10th doctor**

**Russia has to sing with Belarus the song Amy Pearson - Love like this**

**Truths:**

**Iggy how do you like getting fucked up the ass?**

**Russia why do u not wanna be one with your sister?**

**Japan do you ever give Greece blowjobs?**

**America is it fun fucking Iggy?**

**Vamp why do u like David Tenant as the 10th doctor?**

"Well let's start with the truths and we can finish the day with the dares. Now for the first truth, Iggy, how do you like getting fucked up the ass?" Vamp reads.

"How vulgar. Is that anyway for a young lady to speak?" England says.

"Hey, I am American. Only some people frown upon my language. And they are not here at the moment. Now, I will rephrase for your sake. Do you like having sex with America?" Vamp responds.

"That is none of your concern," England says.

"Of course he loves having sex with the her-" America says losing his voice again.

"Once again he lost his voice. This time it will be for half an hour. Hope he won't need his voice," Vamp says. "Now we just need Iggy to confirm."

"Fine, yes I love it," England mumbles blushing.

"Good enough for me," Vamp says. "I bet pirate!Iggy tops."

"Yer damn right, I do lass," England says suddenly.

"Umm, why did pirate!Iggy show up?" Youji asks.

"Oh that happens from time to time," England says. "Sorry about that."

"Sweet, have to remember that. Oh and before I forget," Vamp says snapping her fingers. "My room is now sound proofed. I won't hear my dear sister and France in the middle of the night anymore."

_Youji just sits there smirking._

"The next truth is for Russia. Why do you not want to be one with your sister?" Vamp reads.

"Kolkolkol," Russia says.

"Please answer or I call Belarus," Vamp threatens.

"You cannot scary me, da," Russia says.

_Vamp pulls out her cell phone and starts to dial Belarus's number._

"Kolkolkol," Russia says.

"Fine, don't answer," Vamp says calling his sister. "Hi, Belarus. Your brother is here at my house. I need you here for a dare with him."

"I will be there," Belarus says over the phone.

"Well she will be here soon so let's finish the truths," Vamp says hanging up. "So next is Japan. Do you ever give Greece blowjobs?"

"Such vulgar and rude truths," England comments.

"Don't look at me. My sis came up with them," Vamp says. "So Japan, do you?"

_Japan just sits speechless and blushing._

"Japan~" Youji sings.

"Hai," Japan whispers quietly.

"Say it louder Japan," Jane prompts.

"Hai," Japan says blushing brighter.

"Giripan. Such a good pairing," Vamp says.

"Honhonhon," France says.

"Shut it, I don't want to hear you," Vamp says in a polite tone.

"You have to be nice," Youji points out.

"I said nicely," Vamp says smirking. "Now the next truth is for America, is it fun fucking Iggy?"

"Yep, the her-" America starts.

"Bloody git," England says.

"He can't resist saying it. Now I am putting for it an hour," Vamp says snapping her fingers. "He did manage to answer though. Now the next truth is for me. Why do you like David Tenant as the 10th doctor? That is simple. He is cute and personality wise he made a good doctor. He played the part really well."

"Now on to the dares," Youji says just a Belarus barges in.

"Well now I need to fix the door," Vamp says snapping her fingers. "Let's get Russia's dare done first."

"Sure," Youji says yawning.

"Okay, Russia you have to sing with Belarus the song by Amy Pearson - Love like this," Vamp reads as Youji decides to nap on France.

_Vamp snaps her fingers and the two nations are on a stage as the song starts. Russia is shivering the entire time._

"I thought I had the whole thing figured out til I found you,

Didn't wanna waste my time just lookin for love.

Thought that I was better off alone,

But I was wrong...," Russia sings.

"I never knew a love like this,

Finally opened up my eyes,

Never knew just one kiss,

Could ever wake me up inside.

And I hope it lasts forever,

Cause I'd walk a thousand miles,

Just to feel like this.

I never knew love like this,

Ohh" both sing.

"Everyday is better than the last when I'm with you.

Don't think I can get much higher.

Cause baby

Every time you come and put your hands on me,

Things you say to me,

It just feels so good...," Belarus sings.

"Love like this...

Could make me wanna lose myself in you.

Love like this...

And with you here there's nothing I can't do

Just one kiss

See no one else compares to you,

And it feels true," both sing.

"I never knew a love like this,

Finally opened up my eyes,

Never knew just one kiss,

Could ever wake me up inside.

And I hope it lasts forever,

Cause I'd walk a thousand miles,

Just to feel like this.

I never knew love like this," Russia sings.

"I never I never I never knew love like this,

I never I never I never

And I hope it lasts forever cause I'd walk a thousand miles,

Just to feel like this

No, no, no, no, no

Just to feel your kiss

Ohhhh

Just to feel like this

I never knew love like this," both sing ending the song.

"Wow, now in 3, 2, 1," Vamp says just as Belarus starts chasing Russia out of the house. "He will be back later. Now the next dare is for Iggy. You have to dress up as Amy pond and give America a lap dance while he is dressed as Rory."

_Vamp hands them both the outfits giving them the option to change without her forcing them to._

"I refuse," England says as America runs to change.

"You must. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Vamp says.

"Fine, I will go change," England says heading off to do so.

"Good. Wow America, just wow. Now go sit in a chair," Vamp says as America steps out in the outfit.

"Now, for Iggy. Iggy! Are you ready yet?" Vamp calls.

"Yes," England says stepping out.

"Aww, it fits you so well. Now get to the lap dance," Vamp says as Youji just wakes up from her nap.

"Oh, I woke up at a good part~" Youji says.

"Oui," France says.

_England gives America a lap dance as Vamp plays some music. She tapes the entire thing. England is blushing the entire time. America soon runs off with him though once the music stops._

"Damn, he took off. I was hoping for more to happen," Vamp and Youji mutter.

"Good thing the cameras are working~" Youji says.

"Yep," Vamp says going to check the footage. "DAMN IT!"

"What happened?" Germany asks.

"They went to my room. This means there are no cameras there. Should have locked it," Vamp answers. "And no from now on that room is off limits. American bastard."

"Umm, you are American too," Canada points out.

"So what? I do not act anything like him. I act more like my heritage than him, Canada," Vamp says annoyed.

"Can we move on Miss Vamp?" EID asks.

"Oh, right. Sorry EID. Almost forgot. Hey how about I let one of the guest hostesses read the next one," Vamp suggests.

"Sure," Youji says curled up by France.

"Japan turn into a girl and wear a Kagome school uniform," Jane reads.

"That is highly improper," Japan protests.

"Come on Japan. My sis can force you to," Youji points out.

"Hai," Japan says going to change into the outfit.

"Now to use magic or potion to turn him into a girl?" Vamp ponders.

"How about the gender gun?" Youji says smirking.

"Go ahead, sis. That is perfect," Vamp says also smirking.

_Japan walks in and gets hit with the gender gun. He is blushing and shocked by the sudden change._

"Oh and that takes 4 hours to wear off. Have fun~" Youji sings happily.

_America and England return._

"Have fun, bastard," Vamp says glaring at America.

"Yeah," America says.

"Did he just say nothing with the word hero in it?" Youji asks.

"Yes he did," Vamp says still annoyed.

_Vamp disappears to clean her room and lock the door._

"Should we continue without her?" EID asks.

"No, she will be here in a minute," Youji says.

_A few minutes later Vamp returns drinking something._

"I smell something good," Youji says.

"No, you can't have my glass of O positive," Vamp says.

"Can you get me one?" Youji asks sweetly.

"Nope, get your own," Vamp says.

"Blood? You are drinking blood?" several ask.

"Yeah, I still need a little. Which reminds me. Hey sis. Place the call. We are running low," Vamp responds.

"I noticed. You took the last of the O positive," Youji calls pouting.

"Sorry," Vamp calls back. "Now, if you would please read the next dare Madoka."

"Okay, Vamp for revenge on what you did to France you must let France kiss and grope you for 30 minutes," Madoka reads.

"Damn it sis. Was that really necessary?" Vamp says as Youji walks back into the room.

"Yes, and they will be here in two hours with the order," Youji says.

"Good," Vamp answers. "Now I guess I should complete my dare."

"Hehe," Youji laughs

_Vamp lets france kiss and grope her, but refuses to let him French kiss her._

"That was terrible. I am going to go shower now," Vamp says walking off.

_Once Vamp comes back a half hour later the game continues._

"Vamp sings Shakira - did it again while dressed as the 10th doctor," Jane reads.

"Okay," Vamp says as she runs off to change.

_Vamp walks in dressed in the outfit and ready to sing._

"First Floor (ah..)

Room Sixteen (ah..)

Smells like danger (let's go)

Even better (let's go)

Set your goals (ah..)

Bless our souls (ah..)

I'm in trouble (yes, I know)

But it feels like heaven

HEY!

You were like one of those guys

The kind with a wandering eyes (HEY!)

But I said, "hey what the hell, once in my life I'll take a ride on the wild side"

You were so full of yourself

But damn, were you cute, as well (HEY!)

You liked my legs, I liked your moves

Anyone could tell that it's hard to deny that

Did it again, now

I got it all wrong

But it felt so right

I can't believe it

And all the mistakes

That went on for too long

Wish there was a way

I could delete it

Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh

Ah, ah, ah, ah

Second night in a row

Back in trouble

I don't get it

Gotta keep it down

'Cause the lobby called

We ignore it (yes, I know)

Getting better

Hey!

When it comes to men it's known

That I end up choosing wrong

'Cause I always trip and fall

The same old rock and repeat and go back

How blind a girl can be

To miss you hide your ring

Thought about everything

I'm so naive imagining and all that

Did it again, love

I got it all wrong

But it felt so right

I can't believe it

And all the mistakes

That went on for too long

Wish there was a way

I could delete it

Eh, eh, eh, eh

Ah, ah, ah, ah

It may seem to you that I am in a place

Where I'm losing the direction of my life

But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase

"Right back at ya," cause I'll survive...

It may seem to you that I am in a place

Where I'm losing the direction of my life

But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase

"Right back at ya," cause I'll survive

Did it again, love

I got it all wrong

But it felt so right

I can't believe it

And all the mistakes

That went on for too long

Wish there was a way

I could delete it

Eh, eh, eh, eh

Ah, ah, ah, ah," Vamp sings as the song ends.

"Yeah, love Shakira music. Now that ends the game for today. Goodbye and come back anytime," Vamp says as the guest hostesses leave.

"Now I am hungry. France please make me something," Youji says.

"Now I will go cook something for dinner. France, you won't have to. My sis placed a French cookbook in the kitchen. For her sake I will cook something French as well," Vamp says.

"Why can't moi cook?" France asks.

"My kitchen, my rules. And as much as I hate to admit it you are a guest so it is my duty to serve the meals," Vamp says. "Though Germany, you are a wunderbar cook."

"Danke," Germany says blushing slightly.

"Now off to cook. And Italy before you ask you may come help," Vamp says disappearing into the kitchen.

"Yay! Passssssssta," Italy says following.

* * *

Hi, Well to Jane Dare and Madoka. I hope I got your personalities right. From now on there is to be no more than one guest hostess per chapter. I just can't keep track of more than that with my sister already there. I am considering permanent hostesses. I will notify you next chapter if I will or not. But if I do there will be only a limited number of spots and I can't guarantee how often you will be mentioned. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

**Prussia**: The awesome me was not mentioned.

You did the disclaimer. And there were no dares for you.

**Germany**: Bruder, let it go.

Yes, listen to your brother. Now will you please do the honors, Iggy?

**England**: It is England not Iggy! Please Review.

Oh before I forget. Here is the list of countries already there.

Countries:  
Germany  
Italy

Spain  
Romano

Canada  
Prussia

England  
America

Russia  
China

Japan  
Greece

Sweden  
Finland

Poland  
Lithuania

France

Hostesses:  
Vamp  
Youji (invaded 3:) )


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there and welcome back to Game Time. A special thank you to Youji Zero and Myrna Maeve for reviewing.**

**Vamp: Madoka, You can say the disclaimer this time.**

**Madoka: Vamp does not own Hetalia or anything else.**

**Vamp: I only own myself and this fanfic. Wow this one is short. Can't believe this is the seventh chapter.**

* * *

_**Seventh Chapter?**_

_The morning starts in Vamp's room, where she is getting up relieved to see her blood red walls and black furniture._

"Hmm, so glad I sound proofed this area," Vamp says going to her walk- in closet. "What to wear today?"

_A knock on her door interrupts her search._

"Yes," Vamp says opening her door.

"Good morning Vamp. I am cooking breakfast and waking everyone one up," Germany says.

"Sure, I was already awake. I just need to get ready. And you are just in time. I want someone else's opinion this morning," Vamp says dragging him into her room.

_Germany stands there speechless and in shock with how dark her room is._

"If this shocks you then my sister's idea of décor will horrify you. Whenever she stays here I have to magically redecorate a guest room for her," Vamp says heading into her closet.

"Do you really need my opinion?" Germany asks uncomfortably.

"Ja, I do. I want a man's opinion and not my sister's for once," Vamp says coming out with several styles of outfits.

"Now what do you think of this one?" Vamp asks holding up a German style dress.

"It is nice, I suppose. Wouldn't Italy be better for this?" Germany asks.

"You're right. I do value how blunt with honesty you can be though," Vamp says.

"Well, Danke," Germany says blushing.

"Now how about this one?" Vamp says holding up an emerald green Victorian style dress.

"That one is the best, ve," Italy says running into her room.

"Good morning Italy. You are right. What do you think Germany?" Vamp asks.

"It is a good choice. I will go make breakfast now," Germany says quickly leaving.

"Your room colors are a little dark. You should add some bright cheery colors, ve," Italy says.

"I might, but right now I need to get ready. Go ahead and help Germany in the kitchen," Vamp says sending Italy off.

_Once dressed in the Victorian style dress Vamp heads downstairs where everyone else is after locking her bedroom door._

"Okay, so for today it seems we have no guest hostesses. I am sure there will be more sometime. Oh and I have an announcement before we eat. From now on there will be three open spots for permanent hostesses. Now let's eat," Vamp says sitting down.

Everyone eats breakfast and Vamp and Germany clean up. However, Vamp slips on something on the floor and Germany catches her. Their lips accidently meet for a kiss. Both straighten themselves blushing.

"Thank you for catching me. Now let's head out to the game room," Vamp says still blushing.

"Ja," Germany agrees.

Once in the game room, Youji immediately is interested in why her sister is blushing. France just does his laugh with Prussia joining in. Vamp manages silent them both with a glare.

"Okay, now I don't have to worry about losing my voice for calling France a frog. Your protection is gone Frog. Now let's see what we have for dares today," Vamp says going to her computer. "Let's see. We have two reviews today. One is Myrna Maeve and the other is my sister. Glad to hear from Myrna again."

"I missed her dares yesterday," Youji says.

"Well today we need a guest country so let's get Myrna's done first. Okay with you sis?" Vamp says printing out the list.

"She did send in some good ones," Youji says. "So why not."

"Well now let's start today's round," Vamp says looking at the list.

**Sorry I didn't send any truths or dares last time; I couldn't think of anything. /Now/, however... *evil grin* **

**TRUTHS**

**England: Do you believe that Americans landed on the moon?**

**America: Who owns more of your debt, you or China?**

**Canada: What is your opinion of America? **

**Sweden: What is Finland to you?**

**England: Why do you refuse to recognize Sealand as a country? Also, can you introduce my sister to him? I have a feeling they'd get along really well.**

**France: Did you love Jeanne d'Arc/Joan of Arc?**

**Russia: Did you know Anastasia Romanov? What was your opinion of her?**

**All: Your opinion on this year's Eurovision Song Contest? Congratulations to Denmark, by the way.**

**Vamp and/or Youji: ...Can you introduce me to Romania? *blushes slightly; has a really, REALLY big crush on Romania***

**DARES**

**Denmark: Sing your Eurovision entry for this year, wearing the dress that Emmelie (the singer) wore. (Song: Only Teardrops)**

**Russia: Explain to America how you are NOT communist any longer, and are moving towards a market economy. If he still refuses to see sense, hit him with your pipe. w**

**Sweden: Sing your Eurovision entry for last year, wearing the outfit that Loreen wore. (Song: Euphoria)**

**Vamp: Sing Germany's Eurovision entry for 2010, wearing the outfit that Lena wore. (Song: Satellite)**

**Germany: Serenade Vamp. Use whatever song you like.**

**Poland: Wear a plaid skirt with a polka dot shirt, striped socks, and crocs for the next two chapters. No pink.**

**Lithuania: Comfort Poland for the next two chapters. I think he'll need it. w**

**Prussia: Eat an entire package of marshmallow Peeps (the ones that look like Gilbird)**

**France: Serenade Youji. Use a song in French. Vamp is not allowed to interfere.**

**Wow that's a lot of truths/dares.**

**...**

**...**

**... have fun with that! w**

"Yep that is a lot and don't worry. It can be hard coming up with truths and dares. This will be fun," Vamp says not noticing Germany's dare. "Let's see we need Denmark."

_Vamp snaps her fingers to teleport him. He appears and Vamp proceeds with the game._

"So what am I doing here?" Denmark asks.

"There is a dare for you. And so you can go back to Norway we will get yours done first," Vamp answers nose bleeding slightly.

"There is something wrong with her," England mutters.

"Yes there probably is. Hey sis, should we invite Romania over sometime? I kinda miss him," Vamp says.

"Yeah, I suppose. He did help us out in the past," Youji admits.

"Okay, I will give him a call later. Now Denmark your dare is Sing your Eurovision entry for this year, wearing the dress that Emmelie (the singer) wore," Vamp reads.

"No way. I won't wear a dress," Denmark says.

"You will be wearing it. Now put it on willingly or I will force you," Vamp says with glowing eyes.

"Will I be more awesome than Prussia?" Denmark asks.

"Are we still on that? Jeez, that should be over by now. Fine, yes you will be more awesome than Prussia if you do this," Vamp says rolling her eyes.

_Denmark goes to change into the dress what Emmelie wore. As soon as he returns a stage appears and everyone except Denmark are in theater seats suddenly._

"How do you use magic without saying a word?" England asks.

"Easy, I have magic in my blood. I don't need spells like humans do. I just have to picture what I want and snap my fingers," Vamp says.

"Amazing, you should come visit me sometime. I have quite the collection of magic books from centuries ago," England says.

"That sounds fun. I might since my sister has no magic. It would be nice to talk to someone about it. Now let's hear Denmark sing," Vamp says.

"The sky is red tonight

we're on the edge tonight

no shooting star to guide us

Eye for an eye

why tear each other apart

please tell me why

why do we make it so hard

look at us now

we only got ourselves to blame

it's such a shame

How many times can we win and lose

how many times can we break the rules

between us

only teardrops

How many times do we have to fight

how many times till we get it right

between us

only teardrops

So come and face me now

here on the stage tonight

let's leave the past behind us

Eye for an eye

why tear each other apart

please tell me why

why do we make it so hard

look at us now

we only got ourselves to blame

it's such a shame - tell me

How many times can we win and lose

how many times can we break the rules

between us

only teardrops

How many times do we have to fight

how many times till we get it right

between us

only teardrops

What's gone between us

has come between us

only teardrops

What's gone between us

has come between us

How many times..," Denmark sings ending the song.

"Wow that was good. Okay Denmark now that was awesome," Vamp says.

"Hey that is my word," Prussia protests.

"Get over it," Vamp says once again wondering why he is one of her favorites. "Now, Denmark can change back to his outfit while we get the truths done."

"The first truth is, England. Do you believe that Americans landed on the moon?" Youji asks reading the list.

"Yes, the git made me watch it at his house the day it happened," England says.

"That was an awesome day for the hero," America chimes in.

"Great he is allowed to say that word again. Gott help us. Now let's move on to the next one. America, who owns more of your debt, you or China?" Vamp reads.

"The hero is," America says.

"Hmm, it seems our 'hero' actually owns less than he claims," Vamp says looking it up.

"Aiyah, you owe me. Pay now, aru," China chimes in.

"Now, now. No fighting at the moment. We have truths to complete. Now who is next, Canada. What is your opinion of America?" Vamp says.

"He is my brother. But he is too loud and is kind of scary with his huge chainsaw," Canada whispers.

"WHO," several nations say.

"Birdie," Prussia says.

"Yes, your boyfriend. Sorry Canada. It must be hard being unnoticed," Vamp says hugging him.

"It is okay. I am use to it," he whispers.

"Now to the next truth. Sweden, what is Finland to you?" Youji pipes up.

"H' 's m' w'fe," Sweden states.

_Finland just says nothing. He shakes his head slightly._

"Now that the truth is answered it is time for the next one," Vamp says. "England, why do you refuse to recognize Sealand as a country? Also, can you introduce my sister to him? I have a feeling they'd get along really well."

"He is not a bloody country. He is just a sea fort! And certainly I will send him over right away," England consents.

"Now that is settled who is next?" Vamp wonders.

"France," Youji says snuggling him.

"Okay, France. Did you love Jeanne d'Arc/Joan of Arc?" Vamp interjects.

"Oui, she was a great woman," France laments.

"Now I feel sorry for the guy. Youji cheer him up a little please so I can go back to dissing him," Vamp suggests.

"Oui, and no dissing him," Youji hisses as her and France walk off.

"Okay, now that they are gone who is next?" Vamp says looking at her list. "Russia, Did you know Anastasia Romanov? What was your opinion of her?"

"She was a sweet girl, da," Russia says.

"Wow, Russia. I did not know you could have a softer side. I see why you and China are together," Vamp admits.

"Da," Russia says with his creepy smile.

"Now let's move on to the next one. This one is for all. Your opinion on this year's Eurovision Song Contest? Congratulations to Denmark, by the way," Vamp reads.

"It was good," several say.

"I was trying to work, but Bruder dragged me to watch it," Germany says.

"I did not watch it. This is the first time I ever really heard of it," Vamp and Youji admit.

"Thank you. I am so awesome to win," Denmark says before Vamp kicks him through a portal.

"Now, the last truth is not really a truth. Vamp and/or Youji, ...Can you introduce me to Romania?" Youji reads.

"Sure we can. Drop by next time and we will introduce you," Vamp says. "Hopefully he keeps some stories to himself."

"Stories?" several say interested.

"Yes, let's just say that he has known us for a long time. That is how we met Hungary. But none of you would be interested in that," Vamp says.

"Ve, I am. Please tell us Vamp," Italy asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I will tell you over lunch. Oh it is lunchtime," Vamp says looking at her watch.

_Over lunch Vamp tells them how Romania hid them from a group of humans who wish her kind dead. And how for many years they lived with him, till one day their parents came back._

"How sad, ve," Italy says crying.

"Thank you but this was many years ago. Long before some of you nations existed I suppose," Vamp admits.

"You two needed a hero," America chimes in.

"Romania was all we needed thank you very much. We did not need a hero like you," Youji says scowling.

"Now let's head back to the game room. We still have some dares of Myrna's to complete," Vamp says leading the group. "Now the first dare to complete is, Russia. Explain to America how you are NOT communist any longer, and are moving towards a market economy. If he still refuses to see sense, hit him with your pipe. w."

_Russia starts to explain but America would not listen so Russia hits him with his pipe._

"Okay, my country cannot listen apparently. Moving on, Sweden: Sing your Eurovision entry for last year, wearing the outfit that Loreen wore," Vamp announces. [A/N: too lazy to make all Sweden speak]

_Vamp snaps her fingers and Sweden is in said outfit and once again the stage appears._

"Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?

Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door…

No, don't ever stop doing the things you do.

Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you…

Euphoria

Forever, 'till the end of time

From now on, only you and I

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Euphoria

An everlasting piece of art

A beating love within my heart

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

We are here, we're all alone in our own Universe,

We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first,

Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity,

We're higher and higher and higher, we're reaching for divinity.

Find More lyrics at .com

Euphoria

Forever, 'till the end of time

From now on, only you and I

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Euphoria

An everlasting piece of art

A beating love within my heart

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Forever we sail into infinity,

We're higher, we're reaching for divinity…

Euphoria, euphoria

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Euphoria….

An everlasting piece of art

A beating love within my heart

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Euphoria, euphoria

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up," Sweden sings before being his outfit returns to normal.

"That was wonderful, now it is my turn for a dare," Vamp says snapping her fingers. "My dare is to sing Germany's Eurovision entry for 2010, wearing the outfit that Lena wore."

_Vamp's Victorian dress transforms into said outfit. The music starts._

"I went everywhere for you

I even did my hair for you

I bought new underwear, they're blue

And I wore 'em just the other day

Love, you know I'll fight for you

I left on the porch light for you

Whether you are sweet or cruel

I'm gonna love you either way

Love, oh love

I gotta tell you how I feel about you

Cause I, oh I

Can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite

I'm in orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your love

Love, I got it bad for you

I saved the best I have for you

You sometimes make me sad and blue

Wouldn't have it any other way

Love, my aim is straight and true

Cupid's arrow is just for you

I even painted my toenails for you

I did it just the other day

Love, oh love

I gotta tell you how I feel about you

Cause I, oh I

Can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite

I'm in orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your ...

Love, oh love

I gotta tell you how I feel about you

Cause I, oh I

Can't go a minute without your love

Where you go, I'll follow

You set the pace, we'll take it fast or slow

I'll follow in your way

You got me, you got me

A force more powerful than gravity

It's physics, there's no escape

Love, my aim is straight and true

Cupid's arrow is just for you

I even painted my toenails for you

I did it just the other day

Love, oh love

I gotta tell you how I feel about you

Cause I, oh I

Can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite

I'm in orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your ...

Love, oh love

I gotta tell you how I feel about you

Cause I, oh I

Can't go a minute without your love," Vamp sings staying in the outfit.

"I like this outfit," Vamp admits.

_The stage disappears as Vamp sits down._

"Now Germany has to serenade you sis," Youji says smirking.

"WAS?! Umm, ist es wirklich? Ich glaube nicht, dass es notwendig ist. (Umm, is it really? I don't think it is necessary.)" Vamp says blushing and scooting away from the group.

"Germany, please translate. She is refusing to speak English," Youji sighs.

"Er muss nicht. Sie brauchen nicht zu wissen, was ich sage. Nun, wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen. (He does not have to. You do not need to know what I am saying. Now if you will please excuse me.)," Vamp says about to leave the room when Germany grabs her.

"Folgen Sie Ihrem eigenen Regeln. Wenn ich singen muss, dann müssen Sie bleiben. (Follow your own rules. If I must sing then you must stay.)," Germany states dragging Vamp back to the group.

_Vamp sits there blushing while Germany stands on the stage that reappeared. Germany chooses to sing Liebe ist by Nena (English translation instead of German)._

"you look at me

and I go with you

and it's eternal, this moment

the sun is shining

life is laughing

my heart opens up

I want to give it to you

I want to carry you

I want to love you

for love has remained

didn't ask

is simply there

there's no running away

that's obvious to me

you and I that's quite surely

like a wonderful deep rapture

of the very special kind

and we have a right to

keep meeting again and again

to keep looking at each other

when the big wide world calls

I'll surely go with you

love doesn't want

love doesn't fight

love doesn't become

love is

love doesn't seek

love doesn't ask

love is like you are

good night my marvelous one

and I'd still like to express my gratitude

what you did

what you said

it certainly wasn't easy for you

you think of me in complete love

and what you see only moves forward

you're courageous

you're smart

and I'll always be there for you

that I know for sure

you and I we're like children

who love each other the way they are

who don't lie and don't ask

when there's nothing to ask

we are two and we are one

and we see things clearly

and when one of us must go

we are still always there

we are there, we are there, we are there

we are there, we are there, we are there

love doesn't want

love doesn't fight

love doesn't become

love is

love doesn't seek

love doesn't ask

love feels like you are

love should not

love doesn't fight

love doesn't become

love is

love doesn't seek

love doesn't ask

love is like you are

like you are

like you are

love is like you are

love like you are

love is like you are

love is like you are

love like you are

love is like you are

like you are

like you are," Germany ends the song blushing.

_Vamp sits frozen as if in a trance and is blushing even brighter._

"I think she is going to be like that for a while," Youji says smirking.

"Ja, should we move on without her," Germany asks.

"Yep, she will unfreeze eventually," Youji answers taking the list.

Vamp does nothing. Youji just shrugs and reads the list.

"Okay now Poland, Wear this," Youji says handing him a plaid skirt with a polka dot shirt, striped socks, and crocs. "For the next two chapters. No pink."

"That is, like, so unfair. I have to wear pink," Poland protests.

"Eine Mutprobe ist eine Mutprobe (A dare is a dare)," Vamp says unfreezing. "So viel habe ich verpasst? (So did I miss much?)"

"Not really just Poland refusing his dare," Youji says smirking at how red her sister is.

"How can you understand her?" England asks.

"Oh, I put a necklace that translates what she says into English," Youji says.

"Was? Jetzt wirst du nicht. Nehmen Sie diese kleine Schwester. (What? Now you won't. Take that little sister.)," Vamp says pulling the necklace off.

"Damn, speak English. Now!" Youji demands.

"Nein, ich ziehe Deutsch danke Ihnen sehr. Also, wer ist für die nächsten wagt? (No, I prefer German thank you very much. So who is next for the dares?)," Vamp responds smirking at her sister's frustration.

"Translate Germany," Youji demands.

"she said, 'No, I prefer German thank you very much. So who is next for the dares?'" Germany responds.

"Damn now she has someone to translate. Fine English it is," Vamp says finally free of blushing.

"Good," Youji smirks.

"Now Poland, wear the outfit," Vamp says snapping her fingers. "Now that Poland is ready. Let's move on. Lithuania, comfort Poland for the next two chapters. I think he'll need it. w."

_Lithuania and Poland leave the room._

"Now for the next dare. Wow Prussia you have a dare. Eat an entire package of marshmallow Peeps (the ones that look like Gilbird)," Vamp says.

"Nein, that is unawesome. I refuse," Prussia says.

"Bitte," Vamp says with an ita pout.

"Fine, sorry Gilbird. They are being unawesome," Prussia says eating the Peeps.

_Prussia goes over to the emo corner and refuses to leave._

"Okay, now I feel bad. Let's make it up to him later," Vamp says. "Now let's see the next dare is France to Serenade Youji. Using a song in French and I am not allowed to interfere."

"Honhonhon," France laughs.

"How romantic and sweet. Thank you Myrna," Youji says smiling happily.

France picks Je l'aime à mourir by Francis Cabrel. [A/N: Leaving it in French if interested in the English please look it up.]

"

Moi je n'étais rien

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui

Je suis le gardien

Du sommeil de ses nuits

Je l'aime à mourir

Vous pouvez détruire

Tout ce qu'il vous plaira

Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir

L'espace de ses bras

Pour tout reconstruire

Pour tout reconstruire

Je l'aime à mourir

Elle a gommé les chiffres

Des horloges du quartier

Elle a fait de ma vie

Des cocottes en papier

Des éclats de rires

Elle a bâti des ponts

Entre nous et le ciel

Et nous les traversons

A chaque fois qu'elle

Ne veut pas dormir

Ne veut pas dormir

Je l'aime à mourir

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres

Pour être si forte aujourd'hui

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres

De la vie, et l'amour aussi

Elle vit de son mieux

Son rêve d'opaline

Elle danse au milieu

des forêts qu'elle dessine

Je l'aime à mourir

Elle porte des rubans

qu'elle laisse s'envoler

Elle me chante souvent

que j'ai tort d'essayer

De les retenir

De les retenir

Je l'aime à mourir

Pour monter dans sa grotte

Cachée sous les toits

Je dois clouer des notes

A mes sabots de bois

Je l'aime à mourir

Je dois juste m'asseoir

Je ne dois pas parler

Je ne dois rien vouloir

Je dois juste essayer

De lui appartenir

De lui appartenir

Je l'aime à mourir," France ends kissing Youji.

"Now that Myrna's review is done let's move on to Youji's review," Vamp says glaring at France.

**Dares:**

**Vamp I dare you to dance the gangnam style dance **

**I dare Prussia to sing its time by imagine dragons**

**I dare Youji to sing radioactive by imagine dragons**

**Truths:**

**Vamp why do you love Germany?**

**Iggy what do you love about America?**

**Vamp what is it that you dislike most about France?**

**Prussia why do you love Canada? **

"So here are the last truths and dares for this chapter. Looks like Poland and Lithuania are not coming back anytime soon. So let's start the dares," Vamp says looking around.

"Gangnam style time sis," Youji says smirking.

"Sweet," Vamp says playing the music and dancing till song ends. "That was fun,"

"Now, time for Prussia's second dare of the day," Youji says smirking.

"It is singing. So don't worry about doing something unawesome," Vamp assures him.

"Gute, now what does the awesome me have to sing?" Prussia asks.

"It's Time by Imagine Dragons," Youji states as the music starts.

"So this is what you meant

When you said that you were spent

And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit

Right to the top

Don't hold back

Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down

I don't ever wanna leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell

And I am left to sell

The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell

Right to the top

Don't look back

Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down

I don't ever wanna leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely

This house doesn't burn down slowly

To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am," Prussia finishes.

"Umm, he should be banned from singing," Vamp mutters.

"Yes," Youji mutters back.

"Now, let's go to the next one, Youji is singing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons," Vamp reads.

"Let's start," Youji yells as the music starts.

"Woah, woah, woah

Woah, woah, woah

Woah, woah, woah

Woah

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive," Youji ends.

"Now there are only truths left and they start with me," Vamp says reading the list. "Why do I love Germany? Hmm, well country wise it is somewhere different and I am interested in the culture there. Personification wise, he is kind and loyal. He has a side not many see and I like how he keeps a place in order."

"Danke," Germany says blushing.

"You're welcome. Now the next truth is for Iggy," Vamp says.

"It is England not Iggy!" England shouts.

"Face it I am calling you Iggy. Get over it. Now what do you love about America?" Vamp says.

"He is brave and loyal. You can always count on him in a fight," England mutters blushing.

"How sweet," Vamp says smiling. "Now let's see, the next truth is for me. What is it that you dislike most about France? Hmm, well, I can only see how he is a player who jumps from person to person without ever staying in one relationship."

"The last truth of the day is for Prussia. Why do you love Canada?" Youji announces.

"He is as awesome as me. Birdie makes the best pancakes ever," Prussia says smirking.

"That is probably the best answer I will get," Youji says glaring.

_With that the day ends. Dinner is made and eaten. Everyone soon heads off to bed. Vamp stays awake to add two more rooms before going to bed herself. _

* * *

Hi, there will be three openings for permanent hosts/hostesses. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Now there will be a form you will need to fill out to be a host/hostess. Even guest host/hostess will have to in order to appear in the chapter. Now here is the form:

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Gender:

Type of being (optional):

*if you are a host/hostess than I would appreciate that you try to review as often as possible. As for type of being. It means that you can be anytime of supernatural creature or anything you desire to be. If left blank then I will assume you are human.

**Germany: That is well organized.**

Danke, Germany. Italy will you do the honors.

**Italy: Please Review, ve *ita pout***


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to Game Time. **

**Vamp: Hmm, I know, Canada. Say the disclaimer.**

**Canada: Vamp does not own Hetalia, or anything else mentioned other than herself.**

**Vamp: Not bad Canada. Still a shame you are never noticed often.**

**Several: Who?**

**Vamp: Nevermind. So the first spot has been taken. There are only two spots left. Refer to the previous chapter's ending A/N for the form. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Eighth Chapter (can't think of anymore names?!)**_

Vamp is the first one up the following morning. She hears a knock at the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Vamp asks approaching.

"Miss Vamp, it is me," a voice responds.

_A girl with long blond hair and green eyes stands at the doorway. On her head a pair of headphones._

"EID! Welcome back. I have a room prepared for you. It is not decorated yet. If there is anything specific you would like for room décor just let me know," Vamp says smiling.

"Thank you," EID says. [A/N: I am just going with Arilla from now on]

"I was just about to cook breakfast. Do you want to wake everyone up?" Vamp asks.

"Sure Miss Vamp," Arilla says.

"Your name is on your room. You can unpack later if you want," Vamp calls from the kitchen.

"Thanks," Arilla says walking up the stairs.

_A while later everyone is downstairs eating breakfast. Vamp and England clean up afterwards before heading to the game room. _

"Just curious, but what are you? If it is too rude, I apologize," Vamp asks.

"I am a shapeshifter," Arilla answers thankfully not offended.

"Sweet," Youji exclaims.

"Yes, we have never met a shapeshifter before. This will be a fun experience," Vamp says. "Now who to start with? Youji would you like to go first?"

"Of course," Youji says.

**Dares:**

**Vamp cosplay as Pitch from rise of the guardians until the end of the chapter**

**Vamp can't insult France or she will have to French kiss Germany again**

**France, Spain, and Prussia have to sing and dance to a song of Vamp's choosing**

**Vamp dance an Irish jig**

**Germany and Vamp have to sing a song of Vamp's choosing**

**Italy, Canada, Iggy, Japan, and Romano have to sing Breath of life by Florence and the Machine as a group**

**Vamp you have to belly dance dressed as a belly dancer**

**All countries in the game have to sing no light no light by Florence and the Machine as a big group**

**Youji sings drumming song by Florence and**

**the Machine**

**Truths:**

**Germany do you really have a collection of porn and a sticky friend called Herr Stick?**

"Okay, since there is only one truth from this let's do that first," Vamp says looking at the review.

"Hey Germany, do you really have a collection of porn and a sticky friend called Herr stick?" Youji says smirking.

"Nein," Germany denies.

"Hey, what is this?" Vamp asks holding a box up.

"Where did you find that?" Germany asks.

"In your room. You take it with you? Oh look who it is. Herr Stick," Vamp responds smirking.

_Germany sits there blushing._

"Ve, we do some of the-" Italy starts to say stopped by Germany.

"Hmm, so there is something Germany doesn't want us to know, sister," Vamp says as Germany releases Italy.

"Indeed, sister. I do have a way to get him to talk," Youji volunteers.

"That won't be necessary. Now I think that answers the truth. So let's move on to the dares," Vamp says smirking.

"Fine," Youji says disappointed.

"Now, the first dare is for me. cosplay as Pitch from Rise of the Guardians until the end of the chapter," Vamp reads aloud. "Okay."

_Vamp snaps her fingers and is now a female version of Pitch._

"So the next dare is for me again?! Come on, there are other people here," Vamp sighs.

"Just read it sister," Youji says smirking.

"I can't insult France or I will have to French kiss Germany again," Vamp reads blushing.

"Honhonhon," France chimes in.

"Verdammt, only for this chapter. I refuse to let it go longer than that," Vamp says.

"Fine, France, Spain, and Prussia have to sing and dance to a song of Vamp's choosing," Youji says scowling.

"Oh, I thought of the perfect one," Vamp says happily. "Okay, sing and dance to Disco Pogo by Die Atzen Frauenarzt & Manny Marc."

"That is in German," France protests.

"What is wrong with German?" Vamp asks with glowing eyes.

"Are her eyes supposed to do that?" Arilla asks.

"Only when she is getting angry," Youji says yawning.

"Now get singing and dancing," Vamp says as a stage appears. [A/N: Putting English Translation]

"What's up?!

It's partytime!

Time to make party

it's a real spactacle

'cause everybody's there in a quite good mood

this is a real big party

put your hands up in the air

and stretch them over your head

man, we've first achieved your aim

when the sweat drops off the ceiling

the walls sweat, everybody's jumping,

everything we love,

we don't renounce to party

like an insane bunch

we tussle, Atzen let's rock

the bourgeois are shocked

and pack up their things

we don't kid ourselves

we're dancing and we're romping

Put your hands up

and let us disco pogen!

DISCO POGO Dingalingaling Dingalingaling

Every Atze is singin'

DISCO POGO Dingalingaling Dingalingaling

Every Atze is singin'

the people rock

we're daft

we "pogen", shocks us

we're bathing in the cr cr crowd

That's what I like

completely normal, we're reveling

I even sometimes grab my p...

Breakdance or Atzendance

Today, we're dancing to the Pogo Hit!

Disco Pogo , Atzen emblem

Atzenstyle is Disco Pogo!

Atzen don't rest in the daytime

They are celebrating with the Atzen emblem

hustling, spinning, jumping, bouncing, tussling, boozing, dancing, pogen..

Atzen Party Dingeling

Atzen Party Dingeling

Atzen Party Dingeling

Atzen Party Dingeling

DISCO POGEN, THAT'S WHAT WE LIKE

DISCO POGEN, THAT'S WHAT WE LIKE

Pogen (ca.30x)

Di Di Di Di Di Di Di Disco Pogo

DISCO POGO Dingalingaling Dingalingaling

Every Atze is singin'

DISCO POGO Dingalingaling Dingalingaling

Every Atze is singin'," the trio finish.

"Okay, you three are free for now," Vamp says putting her video camera away.

_The three just go sit down while Vamp gleefully watches the video with Youji._

"Can I read the next one?" Arilla asks.

"Go ahead," Vamp says.

"Vamp dance an Irish jig," Arilla reads.

"Okay, time to tap into my Irish roots," Vamp says as the music starts.

_Vamp dances and once the song is over she is smiling._

"Okay that was fun. Now someone please tell me they recorded that," Vamp says.

"I did, sis. Don't worry. Arilla can finish reading the dares if she wants," Youji offers.

"Aww, you can be nice. I agree with Youji. Arilla, do you want to?" Vamp asks.

"I don't mind," Arilla answers. "Germany and Vamp have to sing a song of Vamp's choosing."

"Sweet I get to choose more often this time. Okay, Einsamkeit time," Vamp says.

"Ja," Germany says sighing.

"Though I look like I'm lecturing,

I'm actually just conversing

Forget it...

At times my face may look grim,

but I'm actually just cold

Though I don't mind it...

I take pride in work that needs delicacy,

but my fingers are fat

That's why

Even if I'm said to be "generally adequate",

strictly speaking

I don't understand

Einsamkeit

Einsamkeit

Einsamkeit

I want to be found

Though they say I eat only potatoes,

They're the same with soba and pasta

If the kitchen gets dirty and dark,

I have nowhere to cook

Einsamkeit

Einsamkeit

Einsamkeit

My heart is opening, I want to be set free

Because you are here, I can be myself

I'm always said to be scowling,

but my smiling face hasn't been erased

You may think I'm frightening,

but it's only because my face strains when I laugh

It's growing stronger

Einsamkeit," they sing.

"How sad. Why that your character song?" Vamp says starting to cry.

"Umm, I don't know?" Germany says confused.

"GERMANY! What did you do to make her cry?" Youji asks glaring.

"We only sang a song," Germany says getting uncomfortable.

"Oh, which song was it? I wasn't paying attention," Youji says.

"E-E-Einsamkeit," Vamp says.

"Ve, don't cry Vamp. Pretty girls should smile," Italy says hugging her.

"Grazie, Ita-chan," Vamp says sitting next to Germany. "Okay, I am good now. So what is next Arilla?"

"Italy, Canada, Iggy, Japan, and Romano have to sing Breath of life by Florence and the Machine as a group," Arilla smiles. "Youji, you like singing dares don't you?"

"Yep," Youji says snuggling against France.

_The mentioned nations are forced onto a stage by Vamp. _

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I was looking for a breath of a life

For a little touch of heavenly light

But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh

To get a dream of life again

A little vision of the start and the end

But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh

But I needed one more touch

Another taste of heavenly rush

And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh

[not in the music video]

And I needed one more touch

Another taste of divine rush

And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh

Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?

Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?

And the fever began to spread

From my heart down to my legs

But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh

And although I wasn't losing my mind

It was a chorus so sublime

But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh

I was looking for a breath of a life

A little touch of heavenly light

But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh

[not in the music video]

To get a dream of life again

A little vision of the sun in the end

But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh

Oh, oh, oh

It's a harder way and it's come to claim her

And I always say, we should be together

And I can see below, 'cause there's something in here

And if you are gone, I will not belong here (belong, belong, belong)

And I started to hear it again

But this time it wasn't the end

And the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh

And my heart is a hollow plain

For the devil to dance again

And the room is too quiet, oh oh oh oh

I was looking for the breath of a life

A little touch of a heavenly light

But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh," the group finishes and only Italy is smiling.

"That was great. Now let's see who is next on Youji's list," Vamp says excited.

"Vamp you have to belly dance dressed as a belly dancer," Arilla reads pulling out her computer.

"Okay," Vamp says transforming her cosplay to a blood red belly dancer's outfit.

_The music plays and Vamp makes many male nations blush while she is dancing._

"That was fun," Vamp says as her outfit transforms back to cosplay. "Well I see some nations liked my performance."

"They did indeed," Arilla chimes in.

"Who is next?" Vamp asks Arilla.

"Huh?" she asks looking up from her computer. "Oh, it is all countries have to sing no light no light by Florence and the Machine as a big group."

"What is with this one band?" Vamp asks Youji.

"I love the band," Youji says shrugging.

"Okay, guys. Pull yourselves together. You need to sing," Vamp calls.

_The group stands and starts singing while under compel._

"You are the hole in my head

You are the space in my bed

You are the silence in between what I thought

And what I said

You are the night time fear

You are the morning when it's clear

When it's over you'll start

You're my head

You're my heart

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes

I never knew daylight could be so violent

A revelation in the light of day

You can't choose what stays and what fades away

And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light

No light

Tell me what you want me to say

Through the crowd, I was crying out

And in your place there were a thousand other faces

I was disappearing in plain sight

Heaven help me, I need to make it right

You want a revelation,

You wanna get it right

But, it's a conversation,

I just can't have tonight

You want a revelation

Some kind of resolution

You want a revelation

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes

I never knew daylight could be so violent

A revelation in the light of day,

You can't choose what stays and what fades away

And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light

No light

Tell me what you want me to say

Would you leave me,

If I told you what I've done?

And would you need me,

If I told you what I've become?

'cause it's so easy,

To say it to a crowd

But it's so hard, my love,

To say it to you out loud

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes

I never knew daylight could be so violent

A revelation in the light of day,

You can't choose what stays and what fades away

And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light

No light

Tell me what you want me to say

You want a revelation,

You wanna get it right

But, it's a conversation,

I just can't have tonight

You want a revelation

Some kind of resolution

You want a revelation

You want a revelation,

You wanna get it right

But, it's a conversation,

I just can't have tonight

You want a revelation, some kind of resolution

Tell me what you want me to say," they finish and return to normal.

_Vamp is once again gleeful with her video camera._

"So now is Youji's last dare. Correct Arilla?" Vamp asks confused as China and Russia are now unconscious.

"They messed with the headphones and computer. Yes there is one left of Youji's," Arilla says shrugging.

"Okay, they can nap as we finish Youji's dares," Vamp says. "Your last dare is up."

"SWEET!" Youji shouts immediately launching into the song, drumming song by Florence and

the Machine.

"There's a drumming noise inside my head

That starts when you're around

I swear that you could hear it

It makes such an all mighty sound

There's a drumming noise inside my head

That throws me to the ground

I swear that you should hear it

It makes such an all mighty sound

Louder than sirens

Louder than bells

Sweeter than heaven

And hotter than hell

I ran to a tower where the church bells chime

I hoped that they would clear my mind

They left a ringing in my ear

But that drum's still beating loud and clear

Louder than sirens

Louder than bells

Sweeter than heaven

And hotter than hell

Louder than sirens

Louder than bells

Sweeter than heaven

And hotter than hell

Louder than sirens

Louder than bells

Sweeter than heaven

And hotter than hell

As I move my feet towards your body

I can hear this beat it fills my head up

And gets louder and louder

It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

I run to the river and dive straight in

I pray that the water will drown out the din

But as the water fills my mouth

It couldn't wash the echoes out

But as the water fills my mouth

It couldn't wash the echoes out

I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole

Till there's nothing left inside my soul

As empty as that beating drum

But the sound has just begun

As I move my feet towards your body

I can hear this beat it fills my head up

And gets louder and louder

It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

There's a drumming noise inside my head

That starts when you're around

I swear that you could hear it

It makes such an all mighty sound

There's a drumming noise inside my head

That starts when you're around

I swear that you could hear it

It makes such an all mighty sound

Louder than sirens

Louder than bells

Sweeter than heaven

And hotter than hell

Louder than sirens

Louder than bells

Sweeter than heaven

And hotter than hell

As I move my feet towards your body

I can hear this beat it fills my head up

And gets louder and louder

It fills my head up and gets louder and louder," Youji collapses on France as soon as the song is done.

"Well, Youji will be quiet for awhile. So we are on Arilla's now," Vamp announces. "Let's see what we have today."

**And now for dares and questions and presents and stuff of doom. Forgive typos, my keys are derpy.**

**All: COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! Four for Vamp-you go, Vamp! And none for France. :P**

**Norway: Why is your curl just floating off in space?**

**Germany: Why don't you wear your hair down more often? **

**England: Have you ever considered taking cooking lessons?**

**China: Who is/was your favorite sibling and why? Least favorite?**

**Belarus: When did you first know you were in love with Russia?**

**Italy: Would you rather give up pasta for a week, or have to go without Germany for a month?**

**All: Watch 'Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared' and 'Happy Tree Friends'. I want to see your reactions.**

**Youji: Hit France with a frying pan and tell him that God told you to.**

**Vamp: What YouTubers are you a fan of?**

**Sweden: If Finland were in danger, would you still be neutral?**

**All: Pick three of the following challenges to do (One team of three nations per challenge, no one can be in more than one group): **

**Cinnamon challenge **

**baby food challenge **

**salt and ice challenge, **

**Sprite and banana challenge **

**Coke and Mentos challenge **

**frozen t-shirt challenge **

**ketchup challenge**

"Sweet cookies. And none for France. Thanks Arilla," Vamp says munching on her cookies.

"You're welcome," Arilla says from behind her computer.

_Everyone else eats theirs as well. France gets some because Youji shared hers._

"Okay, now let's see who needs to be summoned," Vamp says looking at the list. "Belarus and Norway, come on down to Game Time."

"Did you just imitate The Price is Right?" Youji asks.

"Maybe~" Vamp says as the two guest countries arrive. "Now for some truths."

"Norway, why is your curl just floating off in space?" Arilla asks curious.

"It is the way my hair is," Norway responds.

"Okay, that is not much of an answer, but I'll accept it. Now Germany, why don't you wear your hair down more often?" Vamp asks.

"I don't because I don't look presentable with it down," Germany says.

"Well, deal. You look cuter with it down," Vamp says snapping her fingers.

_Germany's hair is down and no matter what he cannot slick it back._

"What did you just do?" Youji asks.

"Made it so he can't slick back his hair. Isn't he cuter this way?" Vamp says blushing.

"Honhonhon," France chimes in.

"Ignoring France, we need finish the truths before lunch," Vamp says wanting to say something cruel.

"England, have you ever considered taking cooking lessons?" Arilla asks.

"What is wrong with England's cooking?" Vamp asks confused as she munches on one of his scones.

"No, I don't need lessons. I cook perfectly fine thank you," England says.

"Meowth, that's right," Vamp chimes in.

"Okay, sis you are getting hyper. You just quoted Pokémon," Youji says rolling her eyes.

"What? No I am not. Hey, hey Germany," Vamp asks.

"Was?" Germany asks confused.

"I like you. You are awesome. Hey, be my friend please? Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch. Sie sind so nett und hat einen schönen Arsch (You are a wonderful person. You are so cute and got a nice ass.)" Vamp rambles unembarrassed.

_Germany blushes as Vamp continues to gust in German. _

"She is acting like Italy. Someone stop her," Youji says.

"Ve, like me?" Italy asks confused.

"Hey, I am the awesome one! Not West!" Prussia yells.

"Prussia-nii-chan? Du hast mich!" Vamp cries.

"Hey stop the unawesome tears. The awesome me doesn't hate you," Prussia quickly says.

"Nii-chan? Since when did he become our brother?" Youji asks annoyed.

"Hmm, since now! He is our awesome older brother!" Vamp declares.

"Shut up sister," Youji says taking Arilla's stop sign to knock Vamp out.

"Ve, her sister is scary," Italy whimpers.

"Ja," Germany says comforting him.

"Give me back my sign," Arilla says with a Russia aura.

_Youji hands it over and drags her sister next to Germany. She uses Germany's lap as a pillow._

"Now let's play strip poker while she is out," Youji says smirking.

"Can't you just snap your fingers like Vamp?" England asks.

"No, damn it. She got all the magic while I only have some vampire powers," Youji says glaring.

_Youji starts her game of poker and within an hour most of the nations are in their underwear. Vamp starts to stir at this point and all nations rush to get dressed as Youji pouts._

"Hmm, mom?" Vamp mumbles in her sleep. "Mom, I want to sleep more."

_Several nations look in awe of how childlike Vamp is at the moment. Vamp wakes up confused to why she is on the sofa with her head on Germany's lap._

"What were you dreaming about?" England asks.

"Just some memories from long ago," Vamp says blushing.

"Let's move on shall we?" Vamp offers getting off the sofa. "So the next truth is for whom?"

"China, who is/was your favorite sibling and why? Least favorite?" Arilla asks looking confused by earlier events.

"Aiyah, I don't pick favorites, aru," China responds finally awake.

"Come on, there had to be at least one sibling you like better than the others," Vamp points out.

"Japan was the best behaved. South Korea is the most annoying, aru," China replies.

"Okay, I guess that answers that. Moving on to Belarus," Vamp says.

"When did you first know you were in love with Russia?" Youji asks smirking.

"I have always loved brother. Since we were small nations. Marry me, marry me, marry me," Belarus says chasing after Russia.

"Well, he is gone for a little while. Now who is next?" Vamp says smirking as Russia ran by.

"Italy, would you rather give up pasta for a week, or have to go without Germany for a month?" Youji asks grinning evilly.

"Pasta or Germany? I can't choose, ve," Italy cries.

"Please pick which one you would rather have," Arilla chimes in.

"NOOOOOOOO! GERMANY SAVE ME! I can't chooooose," Italy says being comforted by Germany.

"He doesn't have to choose," Vamp says snapping pictures with Japan and Hungary.

"ROMANIA!" Youji yells hugging him.

"What? Romania is here? Hi, Romania," Vamp says putting her camera away.

"Hello, you two seem to be well," Romania states.

"Yeah, it has been so long. Can you stay please?" Vamp asks also hugging him.

"I can stay. Now you mentioned someone wanted to meet me?" Romania asks.

"Yeah, she hasn't shown up yet. But I think she will soon," Vamp says forgetting about the game.

"Miss Vamp, the game?" Arilla reminds.

"Oops, yeah. Okay Romania there is a spare room upstairs with your name. Please come join us in the game room," Vamp says leading him there.

"Okay," Romania says.

"Why is h-he here?" America asks.

"He was once our guardian. I told you about that. Now be nice. He is not a vampire," Vamp says with glowing eyes.

"Vamp," Romania scolds.

"Ja?" Vamp asks.

"You need to stop doing that," Romania scolds.

"Ja," Vamp says.

"What just happened?" England asks.

"Romania, our parents, and me are the only ones who for whatever reason usually stop her anger," Youji says sighing. "I am bored. Let's continue already."

"Sure. Now where were we?" Vamp asks sitting between Germany and Romania.

"My dares," Arilla says handing Vamp the paper.

"Okay, the first dare is for all of us. We have to watch 'Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared' and 'Happy Tree Friends'. She wants our reactions," Vamp says confused by the names.

"I have them us, sis," Youji says pulling them up and projecting them onto a screen.

"Cool, let's start with 'don't hug me, I'm scared'" Vamp says sitting down.

_The video plays and at the end Italy is crying scared and everyone else is speechless. _

"What the hell did we just watch?" Romano says hiding his face in Spain's chest.

"I don't know Romano. I have to agree with your question," Vamp says shell-shocked.

"Umm, should we watch the next one now?" England asks hoping not to.

"Yes, I think we should move on," Vamp says uneasily.

"Here it is," Youji says smirking.

_The group watches one of the happy tree friends episodes._

"That was gross. So what everyone else think?" Vamp asks.

"Scary, ve" Italy cries into Germany's chest.

"That was disgusting. Who watches such shows?" England responds.

"That was just sick," several nations say.

"Okay, that sums up that reaction," Vamp says. "So what is next?"

"Youji, hit France with a frying pan and tell him that God told you to," Arilla exclaims.

"Yes, sis. Please do," Vamp encourages.

"Sis that is being mean to France. Go French Germany," Youji says pouting.

"What? No I wasn't it. Encouraging it doesn't count," Vamp responds blushing.

"Fine, but I won't unless Jack comes over," Youji says snuggling closer to France.

"Why does she have to in the first place?" France asks.

"A dare," Arilla says smiling.

"Yes, hit the frog already Youji," England cheers.

"Fine, I am going to call Jack. Now do it," Vamp says pulling out her cell phone.

"Sorry France," Youji says hitting him with Hungary's frying pan. "God told me to."

"Ow, such a violent dare to moi," France moans in pain.

"Hey Jack," Vamp says pausing. "I need a favor. Could you come over for a few minutes?"

"Is that Jack?" Youji asks.

"Ja," Vamp answers. "Really? Great. I will open a portal for you now. And I am warning you now. I am dressed like Pitch. So don't attack when you see me."

"Okay, now introducing Jack Frost," Vamp announces as a pale white haired teen enters the room.

"Youji, how you doing?" Jack says. "Why are you dressed as Pitch?"

"Youji dared me to. We are in the middle of a truth or dare game," Vamp says.

"Cool, then I will be quick. Bunny wants to talk to me soon anyway," Jack says.

"Okay, say hi to the guardians for us," Vamp says as he hugs Youji.

"Sure," Jack says disappearing.

"Who is Jack Frost?" several nations ask.

"Oh, right. You have to believe to see him. Sorry about that. Just nevermind what happened now," Vamp says.

_Most of the nations look at her like she is crazy._

"Vamp, what YouTubers are you a fan of?" Arilla asks randomly.

"Hmm, oh a variety. Lindsay Sterling is one channel I enjoy. I also look for some of my favorite bands like Bullet for my Valentine and a few others," Vamp answers shrugging.

"Oh, hi Flying Mint Bunny," England says.

"FLYING MINT BUNNY!" Vamp yells cuddling him. [A/N: Idk what gender to put FMB]

"You can see him?" England asks as everyone there looks at him like he is nuts.

"Yeah, but I can't see fairies or anything like that. That is my sister," Vamp says as Youji notices Tinkerbell.

"Are you crazy?" Spain asks confused.

"Maybe~" Vamp and Youji say together.

"Sweden, If Finland were in danger, would you still be neutral?" Arilla says bring us back to the review.

"H' 's m' w'fe. N' 'ne m'ss's w'th m' w'fe," Sweden says.

"Umm, okay," Vamp says.

"The last dare for now. It is for all of us. Pick three of the following challenges to do (One team of three nations per challenge, no one can be in more than one group):

Cinnamon challenge

Baby food challenge

Salt and ice challenge

Sprite and banana challenge

Coke and Mentos challenge

Frozen t-shirt challenge

Ketchup challenge," Vamp says compiling a list. "Listen up, the cinnamon challenge has already been done so you nations are safe from that one. The three we will do are baby food challenge, salt and ice challenge, and frozen t-shirt challenge."

_Team one: Baby Food Challenge._

_Rules for those not familiar with this [A/N: such as me]:_

_Take a medium size spoon and eat all the kinds without spiting it out_

_You only drink water once_

"Okay for team one we have Prussia, China, and France. And no Youji I won't have to French Germany. It is a dare,"

"Damn loop holes," Youji mutter pouting.

"Gotta love them. Now Prussia you start," Vamp says.

_Prussia makes through 3 before he spits it out._

"That was unawesome," Prussia mutters guzzling water.

"Well he did it without the water till the end so China. Can you beat that?" Vamp asks.

"Aiyah, aru," China says grabbing a spoon.

_China manages to eat five spoonfuls before spits it out and guzzles water as well._

"Wow, better than Prussia. Now the last one for this challenge, France," Vamp announces.

_France can't make it past one and Vamp refrains from insulting him thanks to Youji's dare earlier._

"Well that was on challenge. Oh, I may like the next one. Frozen T-shirt challenge for Team 2," Vamp says looking it up. "Who can slip on a frozen T-shirt the fastest is the rules. I am so going to love this. Shirtless Germany."

"Sis, you just said that out loud~" Youji says.

_Germany just blushes._

"Hehe, Vamp is crushing on Germany," Arilla says randomly.

"Umm, no I am not. Anyway, for team 2 we need Spain, Germany, and Canada," Vamp says blushing.

"Honhonhon," France chimes in.

"Please stop that France," Vamp says through gritted teeth.

"Germany first~" Youji says smirking.

"Fine," Germany says taking off his shirt and takes the frozen one.

_Germany manages to get the frozen shirt on in less than a minute._

"Can I change now?" Germany asks shivering a little.

"Ja," Vamp says nosebleeding.

"My turn," Spain says happily stripping his shirt off.

_Youji drools a little. Spain takes two minutes thanks to Prussia and France distracting him._

"So hot," Youji mutters softly.

"I can agree with that. Germany is better though," Vamp mutters back.

"It is mine turn now, correct?" Canada says.

"Yep, go Canada," Vamp cheers.

"Who," several nations ask.

"Go birdie," Prussia calls.

_Canada puts it on in mere seconds. And changes just as quick._

"Damn, Canada won. Germany in second and Spain in third," Vamp says.

"Now the winner should get a prize," Youji purrs smirking evilly.

"Oh no, sis what are you thinking?" Vamp asks.

"Oh just this," Youji says whispering the plan into Vamp's ear.

"Oh that is good," Arilla says.

"Hey, Canada. Here is a hockey stick. Next time your brother ignores you hit him with it," Youji says smirking.

"Umm, okay," Canada replies.

"Now for the last challenge. We need America, Japan, and England for this one. It is the salt and ice one," Vamp says. "Pouring salt on the surface of skin and pressing an ice cube against it to test how long the participant can endure the pain caused by the burn is how you complete this."

_America grabs the salt and a ice cube right away declaring how he is a hero before passing out from the pain within seconds of starting._

"Well he fails. Now who is next and will they last longer?" Vamp asks.

"Japan," Arilla says putting the computer away.

_Japan starts and last well into ten minutes before we tell him to stop. Vamp heals his and America's injures they may have suffered._

"Now the last one for this one is England," Youji says.

"Fine, gits," England says putting a small amount of salt on his arm.

_England lasts for five minutes. Vamp heals any damage that may have been done._

"Well that ends that. That is the end of the day," Vamp says as the group disperses throughout the house.

* * *

Hi, there are two openings left for permanent hosts/hostesses. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Romania is permanent to the game. So any Romania fans glomp away. Now to finish this note. We now welcome Arilla as well. Hope you enjoy your stay. Please message me or in a review tell me how you would like your room decorated in the fanfic.

**Prussia: West, you did awesome though not as awesome as me.**

**Germany: Danke, bruder.**

Hey Iggy, Please do the last piece.

**England: Please Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to Game Time. Special thanks to my reviewers. This fanfic is not possible without you. **

**Vamp: Okay, who hasn't said the disclaimer yet?**

**America: The hero hasn't yet!**

**Vamp: Fine, America. Go ahead. *sighs and plugs ears***

**America: She does not own the hero! *in his 'hero' voice***

**Vamp: There is more than that.**

**America: You say something dude?**

**Vamp: one, I am a dudette if you must use that and two, nevermind you will never get it. I also own nothing else used (songs, Google translate, etc.)**

**England: He is a git. **

**Vamp: Come on Iggy. I need some hope that my country would be smarter.**

**England: It is England not, Iggy. And if you had any it was dashed in chapter one.**

**Vamp: So true. Moving on with the story. There are still one spot left. Look at the A/N at the end of chapter seven for the form.**

* * *

_**Ninth Chapter**_

_Vamp is in the kitchen the next morning making breakfast with Germany. Today's look is the blood red belly dancer outfit from the previous day's dare. Arilla successfully wakes the nations and within an hour they are ready to go to the game room. _

"So who is read for today's game?" Vamp announces.

_She is only met with a few groans from the nations and a cheer from her sister and fellow hostess._

"Well some enthusiasm would be nice," Vamp says to the nations.

_She is met with silence and a few get it over with._

"Fine, just remember this when one of you is faced with my sister's torture chamber. It comes in handy, right Frog?" Vamp says smirking evilly.

"O-oui," France says shivering.

"No torturing my France," Youji says glaring.

"Ha this time I am free of anything to stop me," Vamp responds.

"Vamp, Youji. Play nice," Romania scolds.

"Yes, sir," Vamp and Youji say.

"Wow, he really can keep those two in line," England acknowledges.

"Yes, yes. Don't even think of using it against us," Youji says.

"Yes, with my magic you would pay dearly if you try," Vamp says with glowing eyes.

"Ve, they are scary," Italy cries.

"Oh, sorry Ita-chan, I didn't mean to scare you," Vamp says hugging him.

"You look beautiful in that outfit," France says to Vamp.

"Thank you Frog. Now you better keep your hands to yourself. Oh and sis~" Vamp says.

"Oui?" Youji replies.

"You get a blue one," Vamp says snapping her fingers.

_Youji is now dressed in a navy blue belly dancer outfit._

"Hmm, so cute and France likes it," Youji says smirking.

"Damn, oh well. We should move on. There is only one review today so I will be picking a few dares through a truth or dare generator. As well as pick a few of my own," Vamp says pouting a little. "Oh yeah, you had a request for your room, right Arilla?"

"Yep, I like dark colors and metallics, kind of Gothish stuff," Arilla says printing today's dares.

"Thank you, and okay," Vamp says snapping her fingers. "It is done. Now let's start today's game."

**Sadly, today may be my last day with electricity for a while. :(**

**Anywho...**

**First off, I watch Happy Tree Friends...and enjoy it quite a bit actually. Yeah...not helping myself look sane. Oh well.**

**Vamp: A few YouTube channels I recommend are MyHarto (Hannah Hart), 69Jevy (Especially for challenge videos), and IanH (For Lunchtime with Smosh and Ian is Bored). **

**All: Watch an episode of Hannah's 'My Drunk Kitchen'. I recommend either her Superbowl Special or her MRE episode.**

**England: Sit on America's lap all chapter. (USUK FTW!)**

**Canada: *hugs* Yay, hugs...And what is the first thing you would do if everyone suddenly noticed you?**

**France: Go the whole chapter without being affectionate to ANYONE. Unless a dare says to.**

**All: Do the other three challenges, with three new groups of 3.**

**America: I know you don't like tea tea, but do you like iced/sweet tea? Cause Southerners really seem to like it.**

**Prussia: Either admit you aren't awesome, or face the wrath of an angry Hungary for twenty minutes. (And she's welcome to use my stop sign.)**

**Hungary: When did you first get into yaoi and what nations do you ship?**

**Romania: Have you ever used your magic to hurt someone?**

**Italy: I'm sorry! *hugs and gives pasta***

**Romano: What's with all the tsundere crap?**

**Axis Powers: Read Episode 23.5. (Italy, it won't happen. Don't worry. Who am I kidding, he'll flip anyway. What was I doing? Oh, yeah.)**

**Allies: Read The Lost Episode.**

**Yes, I love creepypasta.**

**Augh, that's all I got for now...Later!**

"Hope you have power. It sucks when storms take out the power,"

"Yeah," Arilla says. "I watch Happy Tree Friends...and enjoy it quite a bit actually. Yeah...not helping myself look sane. Oh well."

"You definitely aren't looking sane, but neither am I. I am a crazy 22 year old with no life," Vamp says shrugging.

"As well as obsessed with Hetalia," Youji points out.

"I am not that obsessed. I am simply one hell of a fangirl," Vamp says smirking. [A/N: If anyone gets the reference you get a cookie]

"Now the first truth is really just a comment for me. Vamp, A few YouTube channels I recommend are MyHarto (Hannah Hart), 69Jevy (Especially for challenge videos), and IanH (For Lunchtime with Smosh and Ian is Bored)." Vamp reads. "Hmm, will have to look into them."

"You should," Arilla says.

"Okay, next is all of us have to watch an episode of Hannah's 'My Drunk Kitchen'. Arilla recommends either her Superbowl Special or her MRE episode," Vamp says.

"Sis the projector is ready," Youji calls.

"Okay let's go with the Superbowl special," Vamp says sitting down.

_Almost eight minutes later Vamp and Youji are on the verge of laughing and the nations are looking at the screen with odd expressions._

"Okay that was kind of funny. So what did you nations think?" Vamp says smiling.

"She is very hyper," several say.

"She should have made pasta, ve" Italy says.

"Well I guess we should move on. Arilla what is your next one?" Vamp asks as the room goes back to normal.

"England, Sit on America's lap all chapter. (USUK FTW!)" Arilla chirps from behind her computer.

"USUK," Vamp says drooling. "I ship that and Gerita. GERMANCEST!"

"Germancest?" Germany asks.

"Yeah, where you and Prussia are a couple. It is really hot sometimes. Especially when he is the uke," Vamp starts rambling.

"Uke? What the hell is that? Is it something only awesome people can do?" Prussia asks.

"Umm, yeah. Let's go with that," Vamp says noticing Germany stand shell shocked.

"Germany?" Vamp asks.

"Me and bruder? Nein, that is disgusting," Germany says.

"Did I say it had to happen, nein. I said I like it. I am really weird," Vamp says. "Now Iggy, go sit your man's lap."

"No that is absurd. I ref-" England starts to say as he is magically poofed into America's lap.

"Bloody hell," England mutters.

"Vamp can you take the spell off me?" Germany asks.

"What spell?" Vamp asks.

"When you were hyper you made it so I cannot slick my hair back," Germany states.

"Oh, thought you forgot to slick it back today. Sorry," Vamp says snapping her fingers.

"Danke," Germany says slicking back his hair.

"Ihr Willkommen (Your welcome)" Vamp says.

"Canada," Arilla says hugging him. "Yay, hugs...And what is the first thing you would do if everyone suddenly noticed you?"

"Umm, I don't know," Canada says hugging her back. "Thank you for noticing me."

"Well I know you are noticed by awesome people," Vamp says.

"Keseseseses," Prussia laughs.

"Um, did I just boost his ego?" Vamp asks Germany quietly.

"Ja," Germany replies.

"Verdammt," Vamp mutters. "Well moving on, next is France. Go the whole chapter without being affectionate to ANYONE. Unless a dare says to."

"WHAT? That includes me you know sister?!" Youji yells.

"It is for one chapter. Relax a little. I will allow one kiss before I put this dare in effect," Vamp says.

Youji kisses France and Vamp snaps her fingers.

"Okay now if Frog starts to be affectionate outside of a dare he will be shocked," Vamp says starting to feel sorry seeing Youji's sad face.

"Sorry sis," Vamp says meaning it.

"Let's get this chapter over with," Youji says.

"Okay, next are all of us again. This time we have to do the other three challenges, with three new groups of 3," Vamp says. "So who will go first?"

"Who is that knocking?" Youji asks curious.

"Oh, a new hostess has joined our ranks. This is her first review here. Introducing Em," Vamp announces.

_A girl about 4'7, with long, dirty blond hair, blue-green eyes, and glasses enters the room._

"Welcome to Game Time," Vamp says.

"Glad to be here," Em says looking around.

"There is a room upstairs for you. All rooms are sound proofed unless requested not to be," Vamp says shivering. "So it says here you are a demon. That is awesome."

"That is my word," Prussia injects into her conversation.

"Get over it," Vamp says glaring with glowing eyes.

"Yep I am a demon," Em says smirking. "I like black walls and carpet but with a lot of cheerful, colorful, cute decorations all over."

"What is wrong sis? Could not stand hearing what you can't get?" Youji taunts.

"I could if I wished. Like in that chapter where I was locked with drunk Germany. I could have caved. Just choose to keep my virginity intake thank you very much. And it is done," Vamp growls at Youji while snapping her fingers.

"Was?" Germany asks confused.

"Nevermind, it is not important," Vamp says to Germany. "Now where were we?"

"The challenges," Em states sitting down.

"Okay now the exempt countries are Prussia, China, France, Spain, Germany, Canada, America, Japan, and Iggy," Vamp announces. "Damn frog gets saved. Team 1 will be Italy, Sweden, and Greece."

"What are we doing? Ve," Italy asks curious.

"The Ketchup Challenge," Vamp answers.

"What is that?" Youji asks.

"Apparently you have to eat a spoonful of ketchup," Vamp says looking it up. "Now let's begin."

"Ve, can I go first?" Italy asks.

"Sure," Vamp says feeling bad for Ita-chan.

"Ve, that is disgusting. Even Germany's mushy potatoes taste better than this," [A/N: Think he may have said this in the anime]

"Here have some water," Vamp says handing him a glass. "Okay, Sweden, You're up."

"Ok'y," Sweden says eating it.

"Umm, did he just eat that without issue?" Vamp asks.

"I think he did," Em states slightly shocked.

"Okay, Greece your turn," Vamp says to the sleeping nation.

"Don't kick kitty!" Youji yells.

"…What?" Greece says waking up.

"Here eat this," Vamp says giving him the spoonful of ketchup.

"…Okay," Greece says falling asleep with it halfway to his mouth.

"He lost epically," Vamp says taking the spoon before it creates a mess. "Sweden is the only one who completed this one with no issue."

"Team two will be Romano, Finland, and Poland," Youji states bored from her emo corner.

"Sis cheer up. I have some good news. When I bring my four dares up you will have a surprise," Vamp says.

"Really?" Youji asks.

"Yep, it will be the next section of reviews," Vamp says.

"Okay," Youji says happier.

"Now the next challenge is the Coke and Mentos challenge," Vamp announces. "Now those who don't know it [A/N: Again like me], here is what you do: put a bunch of Mentos in your mouth and trying to consume a 2 liter bottle of diet coke spilling as little as possible."

"Romano goes first," Youji yells.

"I agree," Vamp says.

_Romano tries to disagree but Youji compels him to try the challenge. He doesn't get far with this challenge._

"Okay next," Vamp calls.

_Finland steps forward and tries without any vampire assistance. He spills less than Romano but not by much._

"Okay, wow he did better than I thought he would," Vamp says impressed. "Poland you are up."

"This is, like, totally not going to happen," Poland says.

_Youji uses compel to make him. Vamp just sits there and lets her get away with it. Poland spills almost the entire bottle._

"Well, that was interesting. Now let's see the last one is the Sprite and Banana challenge. So Team 3 will be Russia, Lithuania, and Romania," Vamp says. "To complete this one you need to eating two bananas and then drink a liter of Sprite. Apparently the point is toss your cookies."

"Gross," several nations respond.

"I have to agree, but a dare is a dare," Vamp says snapping her fingers to make three buckets appear as well as six bananas and 3 bottles of sprite. "So, who dares to volunteer first?"

"I will," Romania says.

"Okay, begin," Vamp says.

_Six minutes later Romania is tossing his cookies into the bucket._

"Gross," several say.

"Russia, you next," Vamp tells him.

"Kolkolkol," Russia says grabbing the supplies.

_Russia manages to drink the whole bottle and eat the bananas with no reaction. _

"Great, he can survive any challenge so far," Vamp mutters. "Okay the last nation is Lithuania."

_Lithuania tosses his cookies in less than six minutes._

"Okay, that is the end of that dare. Next one is a truth for America," Vamp says clearing the room of the last dare.

"I know you don't like tea tea, but do you like iced/sweet tea? Cause Southerners really seem to like it," Arilla asks.

"Yeah, that stuff is good," America answers.

"Well, we got a response without the word hero," Vamp says surprised.

"He can stop sometimes," England admits.

"Okay, next is a dare for Prussia," Vamp announces.

"The awesome me gets a turn," Prussia celebrates.

"Ja," Vamp sighs tempted to hit him.

"Either admit you aren't awesome, or face the wrath of an angry Hungary for twenty minutes. (And she's welcome to use my stop sign.)" Arilla threatens.

"But that is not true. I am awesome," Prussia protests.

"Do it or I will sell Hungary all yaoi recordings from your room," Vamp threatens with glowing eyes.

"The awesome me is not awesome," Prussia says sulking.

"Okay, I guess that counts. Now there is a truth for Hungary," Vamp reads the paper. "Hungary, when did you first get into yaoi and what nations do you ship?"

"I don't remember. It may have been when Italy and HRE were living with Austria. They were so cute," Hungary says.

_Italy did not hear her answer because he was sent to make pasta._ [A/N: Poor Ita-chan]

"So who is next Arilla?" Youji asks anxious to get to Vamp's.

"Romania, have you ever used your magic to hurt someone?" Arilla asks curious.

"No," Romania answers. "Wait does punishments count?"

"Ja, Romania," Vamp says shivering slightly.

"Then yes, I had to once in a while to punish these two," Romania admits indicting Vamp and Youji.

"Ja, and we do not wish to invoke his punishments ever again," Vamp admits.

_Everyone stares at Vamp and Youji curiously._

"Okay let's move on to the next one," Vamp says nervously.

"

"Italy, I'm sorry!" Arilla cries hugging him and gives him pasta.

"Ve, pasta~" Italy says eating happily after hugging Arilla back.

"Well, looks like we have two or three more from Arilla. Then I will complete my four short ones," Vamp says looking at the list of dares.

"Romano, what's with all the tsundere crap?" Arilla asks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Romano yells.

"That is just his personality," Germany says.

"Hey, he is just hiding how he really feels cause he is scared that people will see him as weak otherwise," Vamp says defending him.

"You would know," Youji mutters loudly.

"Hey, that is the past. The new me rarely does that anymore," Vamp responds.

"Hey, wasn't that my question, Pale Bitch? AND I AM NOT HIDING ANYTHING!" Romano yells.

"Tsundere~" Vamp sings.

"Whatever, Pale Bitch," Romano mutters.

"Hey, Axis Powers, read Episode 23.5," Arilla chimes in randomly.

_The axis gathers around Vamp's computer. Vamp reads it with them for the hell of it._

"That is gross," Vamp says still obsessed with Hetalia.

"Ve, Doitsu? Nihon? You killed me? NOOOOOOO!" Italy screams flipping out.

"No, they wouldn't. It is a creepypasta. It is not real," Vamp says.

"Creepypasta? What is that?" several nations ask.

_Italy is finally reassured and Vamp erases the memory of the creepypasta from the Axis's minds._

"It is always about some glitch in a game or show. And apparently anime as well. Anyway, it just some creepy story meant to scare people," Vamp explains sighing. [A/N: Sorry not a huge fan of creepypastas] "Now the Allies turn. You have to read The Lost Episode. Just for the hell of it I will join you."

_The Allies and Vamp gather around the computer._

"That is odd. Then again given it is a creepypasta it doesn't faze me," Vamp says shrugging her shoulders.

_The Allies are shivering scared. Vamp erases their memories and they go back to their normal selves._

"Yes, I love creepypasta," Arilla admits while Vamp just shrugs.

"To each their own," Vamp says.

"Now I will just do my own small review and then we can have lunch before Em's review is done. I am only doing this so my sister will be happy," Vamp tells them.

"Sounds good," Em says.

**Iggy: sing Tea Party by Kerli **

**Germany and Italy: I need some gerita. Make out for me please.**

**Prussia: Kiss Hungary. And you can't tell her it was a dare.**

**America: You are forbidden to eat burgers for three days. If you eat a burger during the three days you will eat only food made by Iggy. **

**France: Cause my sis is being pouting and looking pathetic you may only show affection to her for the whole chapter.**

**Vamp: Sing Her name is Alice by Shinedown**

"Okay I will start with France's cause Youji will love it and France will as well, damn," Vamp says. "France, cause my sis is being pouting and looking pathetic you may only show affection to her for the whole chapter."

"Thanks sis," Youji says happily hugging her sister.

"You're welcome. Now for Iggy's dare. You get to sing one of my favorite songs from the Almost Alice soundtrack," Vamp says.

"What?" England asks.

"It is the soundtrack from the Alice in Wonderland with Johnny Depp in it. The song is Tea Party by Kerli," Vamp explains.

"Very well," England says as the music starts. "Welcome to the Tea Party

Want to be my VIP?

You didn't RSVP

That's ok, that's ok

Welcome to the Tea Party (oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP?

When I all steamed up, hear me shout

Tip me over and pour me out

Your appetite is flex

I got the table set

Don't get your dribble on my

T-t-table yet

I got the goodies baked

Got more than you can take

Just try and nibble on my biscuits and my rainbow cake

Let's be traditional

And non commissional

Got my elbows down, pinkies up

That's the way you sip my cup

Welcome to the Tea Party (oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP? (oh oh, oh oh)

You didn't RSVP (oh oh, oh oh)

That's ok, that's ok (oh oh, oh oh)

Welcome to the Tea Party (oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP?

When I all steamed up, hear me shout

Tip me over and pour me out

Try not to move so fast

You know the sir comes last

I'm the lady fatha mucka try to show some class

Don't drink the last cup

We keep it boiling hot

We keep the party moving till we drink the last drop

Let's be traditional

And non commissional

Got my elbows down, pinkies up

That's the way you sip my cup

Welcome to the Tea Party (oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP? (oh oh, oh oh)

You didn't RSVP (oh oh, oh oh)

That's ok, that's ok (oh oh, oh oh)

Welcome to the Tea Party (oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP?

When I all steamed up, hear me shout

Tip me over and pour me out

I know this night is like no other

You're not just another

I know it's only getting better

As long as we're together

I know this night is like no other

You're not just another

Welcome to the Tea Party (oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP? (oh oh, oh oh)

You didn't RSVP (oh oh, oh oh)

That's ok, that's ok (oh oh, oh oh)

Welcome to the Tea Party (oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP?

When I all steamed up, hear me shout

Tip me over and pour me out."

"Hehe, love that song. I miscalculated I wrote down six dares. Sorry. Now onto the next one, Germany and Italy, I need some gerita. Make out for me please," Vamp asks nicely.

_Germany gets glomped by Italy and a messy make out session begins. Vamp takes pictures and records it on her video camera._

"So hot," Vamp says once they finish.

"Umm, can we be excused please?" Germany asks.

"Sure, have fun," Vamp says nosebleeding.

"So next is Prussia. Hungary, could you go to the video room? I am sure that you will get to see some Gerita in action," Vamp asks sweetly.

"Of course," Hungary says running off.

"Okay Prussia your dare is to kiss Hungary when she comes back and you can't tell her it was a dare," Vamp says.

"Frying pan witch will hit the awesome me if I do," Prussia points out.

"Just do it," Vamp says as Germany, Italy, and Hungary reenter the room.

_Prussia goes up and kisses Hungary. Hungary grabs her frying pan and KO's Prussia. Vamp just shrugs and leaves him to nap for now._

"Okay so now, I need America. You are forbidden to eat burgers for three days. If you eat a burger during the three days you will eat only food made by Iggy. Which I don't see why you hate it. It is good," Vamp says munching on a scone.

"What?!" America yells.

"America get over it. It is a dare. So man up, or I let Russia at you," Vamp says as Russia runs out of the house with Belarus on his heels.

"Oops, how did she get in here?" Vamp wonders smirking. "Now my last dare is for myself since I feel like singing today. My song is Her name is Alice from the same soundtrack as Tea Party. The artist for this song is Shinedown."

"("If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense")

("Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't")

I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time

And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind

And the girl that chased the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill

Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels

To stand outside your virtue

No one can ever hurt you

Or so they say

Her name is Alice (Alice)

She crawls into the window

Through shapes and shadows

Alice (Alice)

And even though she's dreaming, she knows

Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain

And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain

And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned

But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern

You see there's no real ending

It's only the beginning

Come out and play

Her name is Alice (Alice)

She crawls into the window

Through shapes and shadows

Alice (Alice)

And even though she's dreaming

She's unlocked the meaning for you

This kingdom,

Good riddance,

Good freedom

And innocence

Has brought this whole thing down

Her name is Alice (Alice)

She crawls into to the window

Through shapes and shadows

Alice (Alice)

And even though she's dreaming

She's unlocked the meaning

("Red nights, white knights, marching into the fight")

("Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me")

("Red nights, white knights, marching into the fight")

("Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me")

She's unlocked the meaning for you

("And contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be")

("And what it wouldn't be it would")

("You see?")" Vamp sings.

"That was beautiful," several say.

"Danke," Vamp says blushing.

_Vamp dismisses them for lunch. Youji happily snuggles with France as she eats. All too soon for some the game continues._

"Now Em, you may read your review now," Vamp says walking back in.

**Truths:**

**Canada- Why do you like Prussia?**

**Finland- Do you love Sweden?**

**Lithuania- Do you love Poland?**

**Germany- Vamp and Italy are both about to fall off a cliff, who do you save?**

**Dares:**

**Prussia- You are not allowed to say awesome for two chapters.**

**America- You are not allowed to eat hamburgers for two chapters**

**France- You have to let me beat you with my crowbar. And Youji can't interfere.**

**England- Go kiss America. Now.**

"Okay, what is first?" Vamp asks.

"My truths, Canada, Why do you like Prussia?" Em asks.

"I love him because he is kind to me and one of few nations who notices and cares about me," Canada answers.

"Who are you talking to?" England asks.

"Canada. You know America's brother? The one with the polar bear," Vamp says getting angry.

"Vamp, calm down," Romania says.

"Sorry," Vamp says calming down.

"I am use to it," Canada sighs sadly.

_Vamp hugs him._

"Finland, do you love Sweden?" Em fires off quickly.

"Well, I suppose I do. Yes, I do love him," Finland confirms.

"Aww, so sweet," Vamp sighs happily.

"Who is next?" Youji asks smirking.

"Lithuania, Do you love Poland?" Vamp reads.

"I, like, totally love Liet as a friend," Poland says.

"These tapes say different," Vamp mutters. "Anyway, there is one more truth."

"Yes, Germany, Vamp and Italy are both about to fall off a cliff, who do you save?" Em asks leaning forward.

"I would save Italy since Vamp has proven she can save herself from danger," Germany answers.

"Ve, Germany loves me," Italy says.

"Makes sense," Vamp answers not offended.

"Now for my dares," Em says cheerfully.

"Prussia, You are not allowed to say awesome for two chapters," Vamp reads smirking.

"But I am the awe-" Prussia says losing his voice.

"Remember the chapter where I was not allowed to insult the Frog and America was not allowed to say hero? Well you get that penalty now," Vamp explains smirking.

"Isn't he one of your favorites?" Youji asks.

"He is?" several ask.

"Yes, but he is lower than Germany and Romano on my list of favorites," Vamp says shrugging.

"I am one of your favorites?" Romano mutters in shock.

"Yes you are Romano. And you are higher than Italy on that list," Vamp whispers in his ear.

_Romano blushes and for once says nothing._

"America you are not allowed to eat hamburgers for two chapters," Em says smiling.

"What? I am already without for three days," America whines.

"Now we tack on two more. Since so far each chapter is about a day," Vamp says.

"France, You have to let me beat you with my crowbar. And Youji can't interfere," Em says gleefully.

"Ha, Frog," England taunts.

"Iggy, your dare is her last one. Don't taunt the Frog. I will though," Vamp says smirking. "Go Em."

"Hey," Youji says.

"No interfering. Sister, I will heal all his injuries. So don't worry," Vamp says smiling happily.

Em beats France with her crowbar. He ends up an unconscious bloody mess. Vamp heals him and Youji snuggles him refusing to let anyone near him.

"Why so mean to moi?" France asks.

"You are a pervert. That is why," Vamp says flatly.

"My last dare is for England." Em says.

"What do I have to do?" England asks.

"Go kiss America. Now," Em says smiling.

_Vamp digs out her camera as Japan and Hungary join her._

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," Vamp and Hungary chant.

_England kisses America after five minutes of their chants._

"Was that so hard?" Vamp asks as America takes England from the room.

"Oh, they are going to go have fun I see. Thank god for the cameras," Vamp says happily. "Now that seems to be all for today. Em you can unpack now if you like."

"Thanks," Em says running upstairs.

* * *

Hi, glad to have a new hostess. Now that leaves one spot open. And I have decided Hungary gets to stay as well. Wow good thing my magic enlarges the house, lol. Anyway, this was fun to write. Oh and I am looking for chapter name ideas. I have run out since chapter seven. Write your ideas in a review or PM me.

to Em: Hope I got you personality right.

Here is the list so far for Game Time:

Countries:  
Germany  
Italy  
Spain  
Romano  
Canada  
Prussia  
England  
America  
Russia  
China  
Japan  
Greece  
Sweden  
Finland  
Poland  
Lithuania  
France  
Romania  
Hungary

Hostesses:  
Vamp  
Youji (invaded 3:) )  
Arilla  
Em

Italy, please end this A/N

**Italy: Ve, Please Review. Hasta La Pasta**


	10. Chapter 10

The spots have been filled. I have allowed a fourth host/hostess to be accepted. But no more than that. Chapter Ten should be ready in a couple of weeks. I am still waiting on a few reviews. I really want to make the chapter the same length as some of my other chapters. Guest host/hostess positions are available in any chapter. Just leave your name, appearance, and gender in a review.

For extra info you can add is what type of being you are (Demon, vampire, elf, etc.). It is optional.

Congrats to these people for making to Game Time as permanent host/hostess:

Arilla  
Em  
Elizabeth lux (Ellie)  
Tori Carreido


	11. Chapter 10 at last

**Welcome back to Game Time. Special thanks to my reviewers. This fanfic is not possible without you. **

**Vamp: Okay, Now let's see who has yet to say the disclaimer. *checks list* Spain, your turn.**

**Spain: Si, Vamp does not own Hetalia or anything else used in this chapter.**

**Vamp: Gracias, Spain, I only own this fanfic and my character. *pouts hugging her Germany mochi plushie* [A/N: I actually have one!****]**

**Germany: A mochi plushie?**

**Vamp: Yep**

**England: Did you just put an Author note in an author note?**

**Vamp: Yeah, I did. lol**

**England: You are an oddity. **

**Vamp: Says the one who looks insane at very world meeting.**

**England: hey, I know you can see them too.**

**Vamp: True, I can see Flying mint bunny. My sis is the one who sees fairies. Moving on, we need to start the newest chapter. If you want to be a Guest Host/Hostess read the info in the A/N in the previous chapter.**

* * *

_**Game Time Fun (Yay! A name at last)**_

"Hey, sis who is at the door?" Youji asks yawning as breakfast finishes.

"Oh it is the last hostess who will be staying for a while," Vamp says going to let her in.

_A girl with blonde hair that is long and curly and has deep purplish bluish eyes who is also really short enters._

"Welcome to Game Time, Elizabeth lux," Vamp says greeting the newest hostess.

"Please call me Ellie. And thank you for having me," Ellie replies. "Is that cupcakes I smell?"

"Huh?" Vamp asks sniffing the air. "Germany?! I told you not to start without me."

"Are you the random pixie who applied to be hostess? Where is the pixie dust?" Youji asks curious.

"Hell yeah. Right here," Ellie says smiling holding up a bag.

"Hold on, why is she suddenly using vulgar language?" England asks shock.

"It is the way she is," Vamp says shrugging and dragging Germany back into the dining room.

"Ve, Es tut mir leid (I am sorry)," Germany says with pleading eyes.

"What happened to Germany?" England asks.

"What is he not acting like he should?" Vamp asks not noticing Germany is on the verge of tears like Italy usually is.

"Umm, Why am I way over there?" Italy asks looking serious.

"I-Ita-chan?!" Vamp yells shocked.

"Sis, did you play with personality switching spells?" Youji asks rolling her eyes.

"Well I was looking at them and thought about what it would look like if Germany acted like Italy," Vamp admits.

"SIS?! Your magic reacts to your thoughts!" Youji yells.

"Vamp, Girare ci riporta alla normalità ora! (Turn us back to normal now!)" Italy demands.

"Umm, sure since this is so weird," Vamp says snapping her fingers.

"Danke," Germany says completely tear free.

"Es tut mir leid (I am sorry)," Vamp says hugging Germany. "Bitte verzeihen Sie mir. Ich wollte nicht, das zu tun. (Please forgive me. I did not mean to do that.)"

"Sie sind dir vergeben. Jetzt bitte aufhören zu weinen, (You are forgiven. Now please stop crying,)" Germany sighs. [A/N: So Italy like today]

"Vielen Dank. Ich werde versuchen zu vermeiden, mit diesen Zauber außerhalb wagt, (Thank you so much. I will try to avoid using that spell outside of dares,)" Vamp says wiping her eyes.

"Could you please speak English?" Youji asks tempted to grab another translator necklace.

"Ja, I will. Now did our other hostesses sleep well?" Vamp asks.

"I did," Em says yawning.

"Yes, Miss Vamp," Arilla says also yawning.

"Dark blue walls, white furniture, and movie posters is how I would like my room," Ellie says.

"Okay, it is done," Vamp says snapping her fingers. "Gute, now on to the game room and Germany please stop trying to find the cameras in your room. I have them will hidden."

"That is quite rude," England says.

"Says the expert spy," Vamp points out.

"I will find the cameras and destroy them," Germany vows.

"Good luck with that given they are not able to be damaged. Even Italy can't break them. I had him try to hold one to see if it would," Vamp explains.

"Ve, is that why you handed me that camera?" Italy asks.

"Ja, now on to today's reviews. Well let's have our new hostess read hers," Vamp says handing the paper to Ellie. "Oh and if anyone wants a cupcake they are in the dining room for snacking on."

"Yum, cupcakes," Ellie says going to grab one and returns cupcake in hand to read her review.

**My dares are **

**England to kiss flying mint bunny**

**America go a week without eating junk food **

**Germany and Italy action**

**Truth**

**Hungary what is like the status between you and Austria? Are you like still seeing each other sexually? Cause like I bawled like a baby when I found out about you too.**

**Russia why do you love sunflowers? **

**Why are you only afraid of Belarus (don't worry she scares the crap out of me) **

**Italy can I have a hug? **

**Spain: ¿Cuántas veces Romano juro cada día? **

**Love your story it's like Prussia awesome**

"Thank you. That means so much to me," Vamp says blushing happily.

"Hey, this fanfic is not as awe-!" Prussia starts to protest.

"Prussia, you are not allowed to break the fourth wall. Now get over it. And you are still forbidden from saying awesome," Vamp scolds as he loses his voice.

"Let's start with the dares," Youji says smirking.

"Hell yeah," Ellie agrees. "England to kiss flying mint bunny."

"WHAT?!" England yells spitting out his tea.

"Would it help if I turn him human?" Vamp offers.

"No, it bloody would not help," England states.

"Iggy, it is a dare. So get to it," Vamp says.

England after a lot of coaxing gives Flying Mint Bunny a quick kiss. He just shrugs it off as he heard the dare when England heard it.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Vamp prompts.

"Just move on already," England mutters.

"Fine, what is next Ellie?" Vamp asks.

"America go a week without eating junk food," Ellie demands.

"Hehe there is seven days added to your five already," Vamp replies smirking.

"Nooo, not the burgers," America says pouting.

"You will live. Now there is one more dare," Vamp says.

"Yes, Germany and Italy action," Ellie says.

"Well according to your profile you like make outs so they will do that," Vamp says grabbing her camera.

Germany and Italy make out and start undressing each other. Vamp nosebleeds over the scene before her but has to send them out of the room, much to her dismay.

"It got a little too hot and heavy for me to have in the room. But the footage will be recorded from their room," Vamp says smiling happily.

"Um, sis looks at the hallway camera," Youji says leaving the video room.

"Hmm," Vamp says going to the video room. "OMG! GERITA! GO GERMANY! GET THAT ITALIAN MAN!"

"What is wrong with her?" England asks.

"Germany and Italy are having fun in the hallway. My sis is just being a fangirl over it. Now on to the truths," Youji says sitting in France's lap.

"Honhonhon," France laughs.

"Okay, now where were we?" Vamp asks coming back in.

"On the truths. Did they finish already?" Youji asks.

"Yes, and they should be back here in a few minutes," Vamp says just as Germany and Italy walk back in.

"Hungary what is like the status between you and Austria? Are you like still seeing each other sexually? Cause like I bawled like a baby when I found out about you too," Ellie asks.

"I am not with him romantically anymore. At least not at the moment. We may in the future. And that includes sexually" Hungary admits blushing slightly.

"Russia why do you love sunflowers?" Ellie asks curious.

"They are nice, da," Russia answers.

"Umm, okay," Vamp says unsure if that should count.

"Why are you only afraid of Belarus (don't worry she scares the crap out of me)," Ellie asks shivering slightly.

"She is always coming after me wanting to marry me. Doors are no obstacle. Nowhere is safe," Russia says looking around to make sure she is not near.

"Okay, I see why," Vamp says unfazed.

"Italy can I have a hug?" Ellie asks the Italian.

"Ve, hugs~" Italy says hugging Ellie.

"Now for the last truth from Ellie's review," Vamp says.

"Spain, ¿Cuántas veces Romano juro cada día?" Ellie asks. [A/N: Google Translate works wonders, lol]

"Sí, lo hace muy a menudo, (Yes, he does very often,)" Spain answers.

"Well I am guessing he answered your question since I can only understand a few words of Spanish," Vamp says confused. "Okay who has the next review?"

_A sudden knock at the door makes everyone jump. _

"Who is it now?" Youji asks.

"Oh, umm, I made an exception to the three host positions. I am allowing one more to join our ranks," Vamp says running to get the door. "Okay, now welcoming our final hostess, Tori Carreido!"

_A girl with in dark brown pig tails (straight to her shoulders when down), silvery-blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin (Hispanic). She is wearing a green frilly short skirt, yellow striped long sleeved button up blouse, and silver sandals. She is about 5 ft2._

"Are you related to Spain?" Youji asks.

"Si, he is my dad," Tori says.

"SPAIN HAS A DAUGHTER?!" several nations shout.

"Oh, yeah," Spain says oblivious as always.

"So we have a country's child with us finally. Glad to know nations can have kids," Vamp says picturing what Germany and Italy's child would look like.

"Sis, be careful," Youji says knowing that look.

"Oh, right. Wouldn't want my magic to get out of control," Vamp says stopping.

"Should we be worried?" Spain asks curious.

"Nein, now on to Tori's review," Vamp says as her computer beeps. "Oh, Ellie put an additional review. Oh dares from your sister? Sweetness! We get to those as soon as Tori are done with hers."

"Okay, that works," Ellie says.

"Now, go ahead Tori," Vamp says handing the paper to her.

"Sweet, oh and for my room the décor I like is a sort of modern teen style, purple walls, navy blue carpets, & the table lamp can be pink with white feathers on it! The bed can have a blue comforter!" Tori says happily.

"It is done," Vamp says snapping her fingers.

**Dares: Romania & Finland kiss (Sweden cannot intervene) **

**Italy & Germany sing 'I Just Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum**

**Youji must leave if Vamp wants her to.**

**Sweden & Russia must have a staring contest; winner gets to kiss whoever they want without consequences**

**Austria (brings him in) my brother wanted me to ask this, but, destroyallofyourpianos&neverplaypianoagain I'M SO SORRY! *Cries from being mean***

**Truths: Spain, why did you kill my Mama Maya? **

**Romano, do you hate Germany because he looks like Holy Rome, the one that broke Ita-chan's heart?**

**Vamp, what other languages do you know?**

**Greece, why do you hate Turkey?**

**May the light guide the way,**

***dissolves***

"Romania & Finland kiss (Sweden cannot intervene)," Tori dares.

_Romania sighs and gets up. Finland apologizes to Sweden who glares at Romania. Finland and Romania quickly kiss while Vamp takes pictures. Finland then starts to kiss Sweden when Vamp's back is turned._

"Okay what is next?" Vamp asks curious.

"Italy & Germany sing 'I Just Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum," Tori says smiling.

"Ve, Yay! Me and Germany get to sing. Come on Germany," Italy says as the room transforms to a concert setting.

_Italy drags Germany onto the stage and they start to sing._

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor

Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

woah woaaah.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now (wait)

Ooo, baby, I need you now," they finish with Germany blushing and Italy hugging Germany happily.

"Okay, that was fun," Vamp says putting her video camera away as the room goes back to normal. "Got to love magic houses."

"Youji must leave if Vamp wants her to," Tori declares.

"Oh, thank you. Someone who has given me permission to kick her out," Vamp says happily. "But she is my sister so I will allow her to stay here. She has to be able to see the Frog."

"Thank you, sis. Besides why would you kick out family?" Youji asks.

"I don't know. Oh sis, you may want to be careful. Mom called me yesterday. She is coming over with Dad in two days," Vamp says.

"Oh yeah? And what about you? How are you going to explain all these men being in the house?" Youji asks smirking.

"I already explained why the house is full of men. Mom thought it was funny," Vamp says smiling.

"We get to meet your parents?" England says smirking.

"Hey, they know how we act and nothing you tell them will get us in trouble. Remember Iggy, we are over a hundred years old. We cannot be grounded by them anymore. And this is my home, they will only be visiting for a couple of days," Vamp explains.

"Yep," Youji says smirking.

"Okay, Tori. Sorry about the distraction. You may continue," Vamp says.

"That is okay. Sweden & Russia must have a staring contest; winner gets to kiss whoever they want without consequences," Tori says.

"Okay, begin!" Vamp says as both nations face each other.

The nations stare well into fifteen minutes before Russia turns his head at the sound of his little sister's voice coming towards him. He takes off running.

"T'rn 'ff th' c'm'r' 'n m' 'nd m' w'fe's room," Sweden requests.

"Fine, the dare did say without consequences. So I will allow this," Vamp says using a remote to turn off the camera.

_Sweden goes off with Finland to their room._

"Damn, missing out on yaoi. Oh well, they can have a bit of privacy," Vamp says.

"What about the rest of us?" several yell.

"He got his reward for winning from me. You lot don't. And his camera goes back on once they return," Vamp explains.

"Can I read my next one now?" Tori asks.

"Go ahead," Vamp invites.

"Austria, my brother wanted me to ask this, but, destroyallofyourpianos&neverplaypianoagain I'M SO SORRY!" Tori says crying from being mean as she brings Austria in.

"Here is a piano. Now go destroy it. And I will allow you to play the piano after three chapters have past. Have fun~" Vamp says.

"Fine," Austria says glaring at Vamp.

_Austria destroys the piano and goes home where all his pianos have disappeared for three chapters._

"Now, let's go to the truths," Vamp announces.

"Spain, why did you kill my Mama Maya?" Tori asks with sad eyes.

"I did? When did this happen?" Spain asks confused.

"Umm, looks like you need to remind him what happened, Tori," Vamp says uncertain. "Hey Ita-chan, why don't you go make some pasta?"

"Ve, Pasta~" Italy says running off.

"Romano, do you hate Germany because he looks like Holy Rome, the one that broke Ita-chan's heart?" Tori asks.

"Who is Holy Rome?" Germany asks.

"He was Ita-chan's first love. Do you remember your childhood Germany?" Vamp asks.

"Nein, Bruder found me and raised me. Why?" Germany asks.

"No reason, just wondering. Now Romano please answer," Vamp says. [A/N: A believer of the HRE=Germany theory]

"Si, he does look like that bastard. The potato bastard is going to hurt my little brother," Romano growls glaring at Germany.

"Umm, guess that will have to count," Vamp says.

"Vamp, what other languages do you know?" Tori asks curious.

"A few, like a little Russian, Chinese, Italian, Japanese, Spanish, and Korean. As well as a little bit of French," Vamp answers. [A/N: I really do know a little bit of each I mentioned. As well as a little German]

"Wow that is a lot of languages," England says.

"I am trying to be multilingual. It is not easy," Vamp says causally.

"Ve, you know a lot Vamp," Italy responds as he walks back in.

"Yep. Now Tori do you have any more truths?" Vamp asks.

"Yes, Greece, why do you hate Turkey?" Tori asks.

"TURKEY DON'T KICK KITTY?!" Vamp shouts to wake Greece up.

"Huh? Where is that bastard?" Greece says now awake.

"Why do you hate Turkey?" Vamp repeats.

"He… was a… jerk to me… as a child," Greece says falling back asleep.

"That is interesting. Greece knew Turkey as a child? Now I feel sorry for Greece," Vamp says with a sad look. "Now who is next?"

"My sister's," Ellie says.

"Okay, go ahead and read them Ellie," Vamp offers.

**From my sister Katie: **

**Dares**

**I dare England to be stuck in a closet for one hour with France and Russia**

**Germany give Italy a lap dance **

**France give Lili the sex talk **

**America kiss the two hottest guys in the room**

**Truths**

**Can't think of any **

**Btw: tell Scotland that he has a secret admirer. Aka my sister**

"Oi, Scotland come here," Vamp says opening a portal.

"Yeah, what ye want?" Scotland says entering the room.

"You have a secret admirer," Vamp says. "A reviewer's sister."

"So," Scotland says. [A/N: Not how Scotland would respond]

"How rude. You should respond better," England says.

"And why should I listen to ye?" Scotland says glaring at England.

"Stop it. Before you two start a fight we are moving on, what is her next one?" Vamp says sending Scotland home.

"I dare England to be stuck in a closet for one hour with France and Russia," Ellie reads.

"Okay, have fun you three," Vamp say poofing the three nations into a decent sized closet. "Okay the one hour starts now."

"Germany, she wants you to give Italy a lap dance," Ellie says.

"I like this sister of yours already. Hmm, Germany as a uke. Hehe so possible," Vamp says. "Now Germany get to it."

_Vamp plays some music as Germany while blushing does what he is told. Vamp records it and as soon as the music ends Germany and Italy disappear for a while._

"Damn that was hot. Oh I still need to reactive a camera. Now that Sweden and Finland are back," Vamp says pressing a button on the remote. "Now what is next?"

"France give Lili the sex talk," Ellie reads.

"Lili? Oh Lichtenstein! Okay, let me get her," Vamp says going through a portal.

Vamp reappears with Lichtenstein behind her.

"Big Bruder wants me home in an hour," Lichtenstein reminds Vamp.

"Yeah, I know. Now go over to that sofa with France. He has to talk to you," Vamp says.

"But Big Bruder told me to stay away from France," Lichtenstein says.

"Just this once is okay. And I am right here so he can't do anything," Vamp reassures her.

"Okay," Lichtenstein says as she goes over.

"Frog, you better be a gentleman with her or I will let Switzerland shoot you full of holes," Vamp threatens.

"Hey, you can't do that to my France," Youji protests.

"Sis, do you want to face Switzerland's wrath if anything happens to Lichtenstein?" Vamp asks.

"Oh, no. Okay, France obey my sister with this dare," Youji says.

"Oui," France says going to give Lichtenstein the talk.

"Now what is the last one?" Vamp asks.

"America kiss the two hottest guys in the room," Ellie reads.

"The hero only kisses his girl," America protests.

"By 'girl' do you mean England?" Vamp says smirking.

"Git, I am not his girl. I am a man. And I am not with him," England says fuming.

"You lie~" Vamp chimes in. "You are his lover."

_England blushes and chooses to stay silent._

"As the hero I need to complete the dare," America says kissing England and then Spain.

_Romano starts swearing and ranting at America and Spain in rapid Italian. Vamp looks confused as she can't keep up with it._

"Okay, so the next review is Youji's. Go ahead Sis," Vamp says handing the paper over.

**Gerita in closet for one hour**

**Giripan strip show**

**Bad Touch Trio sing Thrift Shop by Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis**

**Prussia dye your hair pink**

**Germancest go fuck in a closet**

**Romano and Spain go salsa dance, Romano has to dress in the girl's outfit**

**Itacest go fuck in the closet**

**Italy sing Barbie Girl by Aqua and Germany has to sing Ken's lines.**

**Canada sing My Oh My by Aqua and Prussia has to sing the male lines.**

"Okay the first one sis?" Vamp asks.

"Gerita in closet for one hour," Youji says smirking.

At that moment the one hour is up and Vamp goes to retrieve the three. England and France are cowering in a corner while Russia smiles his creepy smile.

"I don't want to know. Now your hour is up. Go back to the game room," Vamp says as the three leave. "Germany and Italy go have fun."

Germany and Italy are locked in the closet for an hour.

"Okay while they are having fun, what is next?" Vamp asks.

"Giripan strip show," Youji says smirking evilly.

"Nice, get started you two," Vamp says as the room changes into a club.

"This is very improper," Japan protests.

"Do it," Vamp says.

_The two complete the dare. Greece only wakes up to strip quickly then sleep. Japan is shyer and takes longer to complete the dare. Vamp just snaps her fingers to make them dressed again as the room returns to normal._

"Okay, I have that on camera for Japan and Greece fans," Vamp says smiling.

"Bad Touch Trio sing Thrift Shop by Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis," Youji smirks.

"The awe-," Prussia starts.

"We need a minute for him to regain his voice," Vamp says sighing.

_The music starts just as Prussia can speak again._

"Hey, Macklemore! Can we go thrift shopping?

What, what, what, what... [many times]

Bada, badada, badada, bada... [x9]

[Hook:]

I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up

This is fucking awesome

[Verse 1:]

Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!"

I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop

Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty

That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."

Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,

Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green

Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me

Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets

(Piiisssssss)

But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)

Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments

Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in

But me and grungy fuckin it man

I am stuntin' and flossin' and

Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch

I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,

No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)

Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers

Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'

They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard

I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard

Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello

John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no

I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those

The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"

[Hook x2]

[Verse 2:]

What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?

What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?

I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage

One man's trash, that's another man's come-up

Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt

'Cause right now I'm up in her stuntin'

I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)

I'm not, I'm not sick of searchin' in that section (Uptons)

Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy

I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker

The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker

I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker

They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."

I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."

Limited edition, let's do some simple addition

Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit)

I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit)

I call that getting tricked by a business

That shirt's hella dough

And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't

Peep game, come take a look through my telescope

Tryna get girls from a brand? Man you hella won't

Man you hella won't

(Goodwill... poppin' tags... yeah!)

[Hook]

[Bridge:]

I wear your granddad's clothes

I look incredible

I'm in this big ass coat

From that thrift shop down the road

I wear your granddad's clothes (damn right)

I look incredible (now come on man)

I'm in this big ass coat (big ass coat)

From that thrift shop down the road (let's go)

[Hook]

Is that your grandma's coat?" The trio sing.

"That song is awesome," Vamp says dancing and lip singing along.

"Sis, you are weird," Youji says.

"I know I am. Hi Germany, have fun?" Vamp says as Germany and Italy return.

"Si, Germany is really-," Italy starts to say.

"You probably have it on camera. Let that be your answer," Germany says blushing.

"True, now sis what is next?" Vamp admits.

"Prussia dye your hair pink," Youji smirks evilly.

"Here is the dye. The bathroom is over there. Now have fun," Vamp says pushing Prussia in.

"This is unawe-," Prussia starts to yell.

"Hehe, this is fun. Okay now the next one is what sis?" Vamp asks happily.

"Germancest go fuck in a closet," Youji says snuggling France.

"Sis I love you right now. You are awesome," Vamp says.

"I know," Youji smirks as Prussia walks out in pink hair.

"Hehe, now go have fun with your bruder in that closet," Vamp says pushing both nations into the closet.

_Vamp listens for moans before heading back._

"Romano and Spain go salsa dance, Romano has to dress in the girl's outfit," Youji reads yawning.

_The two dance after some convincing from Spain._

"That was sweet, now the next one?" Vamp asks barely able to hide her excitement.

"Itacest go fuck in the closet," Youji says enjoying all the yaoi.

"Well, we need a second closet. Germany and Prussia are still in that one," Vamp says snapping her fingers.

"Ve, Itacest?" Italy asks.

"Go into this closet with Romano and have the same fun you would have with Germany," Vamp says pushing them in.

_Not long after moans can be heard._

"That settles that dare now next is…. Shit," Vamp says.

"The next dare requires Italy and Germany," Youji says frowning.

"Umm, let's take a break while those two groups finish," Vamp says.

A half hour later Germany and Prussia reappear. Italy and Romano return shortly after.

"Okay Italy has a singing dare. Sing Barbie Girl by Aqua. Germany sing Ken's lines," Vamp says.

"Come on Barbie,

Let's go party

Hi Barbie," Germany sings.

"Hi Ken!" Italy sings

"Do you wanna go for a ride?

Jump in...," Germany sing blushing.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation," Italy sings.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Germany sings.

"(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)" Italy sings.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Germany sings.

"(uu-oooh-u) [2x]" Italy sings

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Germany sings.

"(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)" Italy sings

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Germany sings.

"(uu-oooh-u) [2x]," Italy sings.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"," Italy sings.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Germany sings.

"(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)" Italy sings.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Germany sings.

"(uu-oooh-u) [2x]" Italy sings

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Germany sings.

"(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)" Italy sings

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Germany sings.

"(uu-oooh-u) [2x]," Italy sings.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation," Italy sings.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Germany sings.

"(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)" Italy sings.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Germany sings.

"(uu-oooh-u) [2x]" Italy sings

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Germany sings.

"(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)" Italy sings

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Germany sings.

"(uu-oooh-u) [2x]," Italy sings.

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!" Italy sings.

"Well Barbie, we're just getting started," Germany sings.

"Oh, I love you Ken!" Italy sings as the song ends.

"That was awesome," Vamp says.

_Germany blushing as he sits down. Italy is dancing happily near him._

"Canada sing My Oh My by Aqua and Prussia has to sing the male lines," Youji says ready to dance along.

"My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?

To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?

To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

If you were my King...

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?

To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?

My oh my,do you wanna say goodbye?

To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

Little princess in a terrible mess

A kingdom alone, but no love to confess

Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse

Runs like a spirit by the castle walls," Canada sings.

"Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'

Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'

My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'

I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way...," Prussia sings.

"My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?

To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?

To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

If you were my King, I would be your queen...

If you were my King, I would be your queen...

Mystery deep in the royal heart

Crying at night, I wanna be apart

Prince, oh prince, are you really sincere?

Bet you one day you're gonna disappear," Canada sings.

"Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'

Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'

My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'

I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way...," Prussia sings.

"My oh my... Ohh

My oh my... Ohh

My oh my... Ohh

MY OH MY!

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?

To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?

To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?

To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?

To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

If you were my King, I would be your queen...

If you were my King, I would be your queen...," Canada sings finishes the song.

"That ends today's chapter. Hope we hear from our other hostess, Em and Arilla next time," Vamp says.

"Who is it you wanted me to meet?" Romania asks.

"Oh, a reviewer named Myrna. Don't worry, I am sure you can meet her one of these times," Vamp says as the group disperse for the night.

* * *

Well, here is the latest installment of Game Time. This is sooner than I planned to post. But it is worth it. I am still looking for name suggestions for the coming chapters. For the new hostesses I hope I portrayed your personality's right. Thank you my reviewers for sending in such awesome dares. This story would not have gotten far without you.

**Prussia: My hair is still pink!**

Oh, fine. *snaps fingers* there better?

**Prussia: Ja, the awesome me is better.**

Damn he can say that now. Well France, you can do the honors of ending this today.

**France: Please Review for the beautiful moi. *does flirty smile of his***

Please don't scare our reviewers.


	12. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to Game Time. Special thanks to my reviewers. This fanfic is not possible without you. **

**Vamp: Okay, Sweden please say the disclaimer.**

**Sweden: V'mp d'es n't 'wn H't'l'a 'r 'nyth'ng 'lse.**

**Vamp: Thanks Sweden. If I did the countries would be running for their lives. *smirks evilly showing fangs***

**Italy: Vamp is scary, ve**

**Vamp: Oh sorry, Ita-chan. I didn't mean to. *hugs him***

**Germany: Will you stop scaring Italy.**

**Vamp: You scared him once.**

**Italy: But Germany turned out really nice. He is even gentle during- *silenced by Germany***

**Germany: Italy, there is no need to mention that.**

**Vamp: Hehe Germany did not want me to know something.**

* * *

_**Fun Time**_

_They group gathers soon after breakfast in the game room. Vamp prints off today's dares. Her outfit of the day a blood red belly dancer outfit with black trim. Youji is wearing a black belly dancer outfit with blood red trim._

"Okay, first we are going to let Youji go first today," Vamp says as Youji sits up in France's lap.

"Sure," Youji says yawning.

**Truths:**

**Germany how was sex with your brother?**

**Prussia who did who in the closet?**

**Iggy Why is your food horrible?**

**Canada why are you with an idiot like Prussia?**

**America why do you eat so many burgers?**

**Dares:**

**Vamp and Youji sing Lesson #1 from Mulan 2**

**Germany and Prussia sing I just had sex**

**America has to belly dance every time he calls himself a hero**

**Spain and Romano sing Tarzan and Jane Tarzan=Spain Jane=Romano**

**Vamp sing the Captain Planet theme**

**Youji sing Friend like me from Aladdin**

"Germany how was sex with your brother?" Youji asks smirking.

"Should not have happened. How the hell did it happen anyway?" Germany says glaring.

"Oh the closets are charmed to follow any yaoi dares. If a set of siblings enter than they will have sex whether they like it or not," Vamp says shrugging.

"WAS?!" Germany yells.

"It is a form of compel only with your memories intact," Vamp explains further.

"That was wrong. Those dares involved brothers!" Germany and Prussia says.

"Okay, enough. Since you are being so stubborn. This is your punishment," Vamp says snapping her fingers.

_Germany and Prussia are turned chibi._

"There, now unless you have a dare that needs you normal you are to stay that way," Vamp says pulling chibi!Germany into her lap.

"Our clothes don't fit," Prussia whines as he and Germany are only wearing their shirts.

"Oh, let's fix that," Vamp says making their outfits magically fit them and will grow back with them. "Better?"

"Ja," Germany says still in Vamp's lap.

"Gute now the next truth is what?" Vamp asks ruffling Germany's hair.

"Please stop," Germany says sighing.

"But you look so cute like this, and no I won't stop," Vamp says as Germany tries to wiggle away.

Prussia is trying to do the same from Canada's lap. Vamp just hold Germany still till he gives up. Prussia gives up a few minutes later.

"Can we continue now?" Arilla asks sounding a little annoyed.

"Sure Sis, your next one?" Vamp asks.

"Prussia, who did who in the closet?" Youji asks.

"The awesome me topped," Prussia yells out in his new high pitched voice.

"Bruder, you were on bottom," Germany states sighing.

"Okay such talk from child looking nations is wrong. Go back to normal now," Vamp says as both nations are set on the floor and turned normal again.

"Danke," the brothers say sitting next to their lovers.

"Now, what is next?" Vamp asks.

"Iggy Why is your food horrible?" Youji asks cringing.

"Hey, what is wrong with Iggy's food?" Vamp asks munching a scone.

"Thank you Vamp, Youji there is nothing wrong with my food. It tastes bloody delicious," England says.

"His food is gross," Youji says managing to send England to the emo corner.

"Iggy, your food is good. Now please leave the corner and join us," Vamp says cheering him up.

_England rejoins the group and Youji reads her next truth._

"Canada why are you with an idiot like Prussia?" Youji reads.

"He is one of the few who notice me and he is surprisingly kind at times," Canada says.

"Birdie is almost as awesome as me," Prussia brags.

"Enough Prussia. Now the last truth sister," Vamp says glaring at Prussia.

"America why do you eat so many burgers?" Youji asks grossed out by his habit.

"They are good. Taste better than Iggy's food," America says.

"Great, now Iggy is back in the emo corner. America you have to cheer him up and eat some of his food. It is good food," Vamp says glaring.

_America goes to cheer England up and Vamp runs to answer the door when someone knocks._

"That better not be another host or hostess," someone mutters.

"Nein, it is the blood delivery I ordered yesterday. I need to make sure there is enough since Mutti and Vati are going to be here," Vamp says walking back in with a large box.

"How much vampire blood do your parents have?" England asks.

"Well they are both half vampires and need more blood than me and my sister. So that makes us a quarter vampire, I believe," Vamp says figuring it out. "Now that is not important. Sis start your dares while I put this away. And don't be afraid to glare at and/or compel them for any dare they refuse."

_Vamp disappears into a the kitchen to store the order in a special fridge._

"Now the first dare is, Vamp and Youji sing Lesson #1 from Mulan 2," Youji says getting up as the room changes. "SIS! YOU DONE WITH THAT YET?"

"IN A MINUTE. UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET OFF YOUR LAZY BEHIND AND HELP!" Vamp yells back.

"No thank you," Youji mutters.

"Sorry about that. Now there is a dare for me and Youji?" Vamp asks walking back into the room. "Oh, Lesson #1? Awesome. Love that song. Now come on sis."

_The music starts as the sisters begin to sing._

Vamp sings, "Earth, sky

Day, night

Sound and silence

Dark and light.

One alone is not enough

you need both together

Winter, summer

Moon and sun

Lesson number one.

Like a rock, Ha Ha, you must be hard! Ha Ha

Like a Oak, you must stand firm!

Come quick, like my blade.

Think fast, Ha Ha, unafraid."

Both sing, "Like a rock, Ha Ha, I must be hard! Ha Ha

Like a Oak, I must stand firm!

Come quick, like my blade.

Think fast, Ha Ha, unafraid."

"Okay Mulan, I'm ready!" Youji sings.

"Ahan, but you still out of balance.

You only have half way there

Like cloud, you are soft.

Like bamboo, you bend in the wind

Creeping slowly, you're in peace because you know

it's ok to be afraid," Vamp sings.

"Like cloud, I'm soft.

Like bamboo, I bend in the wind

Creeping slowly, I'm in peace because I know

it's ok to be afraid," both sing.

"One alone is not enough, You need both together...

Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun...

Lesson Number one!" Vamp sings.

"Like a Rock

You must be hard!

Like a Oak

You must stand firm!

Cut quick

Like my blade!

Think fast

Like a Cloud

I am soft..

Like Bamboo

I bend in the wind..

Creeping slow

I'm at peace because I know..

it's ok to be afraid..," both sing.

"You can fly..

You have to learn..," Vamp sings.

"Lesson Number One

Lesson Number one

Lesson Number One!" both sings finishing the song.

"Wow that was fun. Now what is next?" Vamp admits.

"Germany and Prussia sing I just had sex by The Lonely Island," Youji says smirking.

Germany and Prussia start to grumble and protest but are quickly silenced by a glare from the sisters.

"Sometimes somethin' beautiful happens

In this world

You don't know how to express yourself

So you just gotta sing

I just had sex and it felt so good

(Felt so good)

A woman let me put my penis inside of her

I just had sex and I'll never go back

(Never go back)

To the not-having-sex ways of the past

Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great

It felt so good when I did it with my penis

A girl let me do it, it literally just happened

Havin' sex can make a nice man out the meanest

Never guess where I just came from, I had sex

If I had to describe the feeling, it was the best

When I had the sex, man, my penis felt great

And I called my parents right after I was done

Oh, hey, didn't see you there, guess what I just did?

Had sex undressed, saw her boobies and the rest

Was sure nice of her to let you do that thing

Nice of any girl ever, now sing

I just had sex and it felt so good

(Felt so good)

A woman let me put my penis inside of her

I want to tell the world

To be honest, I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it

Doesn't even really make sense, but, man, screw it

I ain't one to argue with a good thing, she could be my wife

That good? The best thirty seconds of my life

I'm so humbled by a girl's ability to let me do her

'Cause honestly, I'd have sex with a pile of manure

With that in mind, a soft, nice-smellin' girl's better

Plus, she let me wear my chain and my turtle-neck sweater

So this one's dedicated to them girls

That let us flop around on top of them

If you're near or far, whether short or tall

We want to thank you all for letting us fuck you

She kept lookin' at her watch

(Doesn't matter, had sex)

But I cried the whole time

(Doesn't matter, had sex)

I think she might've been a racist

(Doesn't matter, had sex)

She put a bag on my head

(Still counts)

I just had sex and my dreams came true

(Dreams came true)

So if you had sex in the last thirty minutes

Then you're qualified to sing with me

I just had sex

(Everybody sing)

And it felt so good

(We all had sex)

(Felt so good)

A woman let me put my penis inside of her

(I want to tell the world)

I just had sex and I'll never go back

(No, no, no)

To the not-having-sex ways of the past," the brothers end.

"Next is America, he has to belly dance every time he calls himself a hero, while wearing a belly dancer outfit," Youji says evilly.

"Now, this will be fun. What is next before our resident 'hero' speaks," Vamp asks.

"Spain and Romano sing Tarzan and Jane by Toy-Box. Tarzan lines are Spain while Jane lines are Romano," Youji says bringing up the song.

Romano puts up a fight but Spain gets him to agree quickly enough.

"Deep in the jungle,

in the land of adventure, lives Tarzan

Oo-ee-oo-ee...

I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant," Romano sings.

"My name is Tarzan, I am Jungle-man

The tree-top swinger from jungle-land

Come, baby come,

I will take you for a swing

Let's go, honey, I'm tingling," Spain sings.

"Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong

He's really cute, and his hair is long

Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong

So listen to the Jungle-song," Romano sings.

"Oo-ee-oo-ee...

I am Tarzan from Jungle,

you can be my friend," Spain sings.

"Oo-ee-oo-ee...

I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant," Romano sings.

"When you touch me, I feel funny," Spain sings.

"I feel it too, when you're touching me," Romano sings.

"Come to my tree-house, to my party," Spain sings.

"Yes, I'll go if you carry me

Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise

He's really cute, and his hair is nice

Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong

So listen to the Jungle-song," Romano sings.

"Oo-ee-oo-ee...

I am Tarzan from Jungle, you can be my friend," Spain sings.

"Oo-ee-oo-ee...

I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant," Romano sings.

"Go Cheetah, get banana

Hey monkey, get funky

When I am dancing, I feel funky," Spain sings.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" Romano pouts.

"Tarzan is here, come, kiss me, baby," Spain sings really into the song.

"Oochie coochie kiss me tenderly

Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong

He's really cute, and his hair is long

Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong

So listen to the Jungle-song," Romano sings blushing.

"Oo-ee-oo-ee...

I am Tarzan from Jungle

you can be my friend," Spain sings.

"Oo-ee-oo-ee...

I am Jane, and I love

to ride an elephant," Romano sings.

"And so they got funky,

but will Tarzan have Jane?

Stay tuned to find out!" Vamp joins in at the end. "That was fun. Now let's move on."

"That was not fun!" Romano shouts.

The sisters ignore his outburst and Youji reads her next dare.

"Vamp sing the Captain Planet theme," Youji says.

"Sure," Vamp says as the music starts. "Earth!

Fire!

Wind!

Water!

Heart!

GO PLANET!

By your powers combined I am Captain Planet!

Captain Planet, he's our hero,

Gonna take pollution down to zero,

He's our powers magnified,

And he's fighting on the planet side

Captain Planet, he's our hero,

Gonna take pollution down to zero,

Gonna help him put us under,

Bad guys who like to loot and plunder

"You'll pay for this Captain Planet!"

(chanting)

We're the planeteers,

You can be one too!

'Cause saving our planet is the thing to do,

Looting and polluting is not the way,

Hear what Captain Planet has to say:

"THE POWER IS YOURS!"."

"Sis you are having way too much fun," Youji points out.

"Hmm, I use to love that show. You did too," Vamp says.

"Isn't there more important things to do right now?" Romania asks them.

"Oh right what is next sis?" Vamp asks.

"I get to sing Friend like me from Aladdin," Youji says happily.

"Disney one of your favorite genres," Vamp points out.

"You like some as well, sis," Youji points out before singing.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no no

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chare d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!" Youji ends happily.

"Okay, Arilla. Your turn," Vamp says handing the paper over.

"Sure," Arilla says taking it.

***rolls on the floor* I'm going to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieee...I hate being a woman!**

***Monkey appears* Be careful...she tends to be very angry this week...**

**NO ONE ASKED YOU, WINSTON!**

***Monkey vanishes***

***gets off floor* I better get on with this.**

**Denmark: WHY did you invent Legos?! Do you know how many of those things I've stepped on?!**

**All: What song best describes your love life?**

**China: Why do you have Chinatowns almost everywhere?**

**Germany: Pull Italy's curl 15 times.**

**Spain: Pull Romano's curl 15 times.**

**(I want my GerIta and Spamano!)**

**America: Since I feel bad and didn't do much for your birthday, I give you one day *chapter* of your choice when you can have you junk food.**

**France: What would you do if someone burned the Eiffel Tower?**

**Sweden and Finland: Was it fun having Sealand as a child? Would you want to have a child of your own one day?**

**Prussia: You will be handcuffed to your favorite and least favorite person all chapter, unless you need to be let go for a dare.**

**France and England: Switch clothes.**

**Vamp: I am also a believer of the Germany/HRE theory.**

**All: What do you think of the Hetalia theory?**

"Being a woman does suck sometimes. So what is first Arilla?" Vamp asks.

"Denmark, WHY did you invent Legos?! Do you know how many of those things I've stepped on?!" Arilla growls.

"Cause they are fun and awesome," Denmark says walking into the room before fleeing back through the portal.

"Next is one for all of us. So what is your question?" Vamp asks.

"What song best describes your love life?" Arilla answers.

"Umm, I can't think of any that fit anyone here. So we will move on for now," Vamp says as the countries agree.

"China, Why do you have Chinatowns almost everywhere?" Arilla asks.

"I need to feel like I am at home, aru," China says.

"Okay, next is a dare I believe," Vamp says.

"Germany pull Italy's curl 15 times," Arilla addresses.

"Ve~" Italy says confused.

_Germany opens his mouth to protest but is silenced by Arilla holding her stop sign and her Russia-like aura. He pulls the curl and Italy is squirming and blushing. After the fifteenth tug Italy drags Germany off their room._

"Oh, yeah. Wonder if Italy will top this time?" Vamp says smiling.

"Go watch if you want," Youji says as Vamp runs to the Video room.

"Go ahead Arilla. She will be a while," Youji says.

"Spain, pull Romano's curl 15 times," Arilla says.

_Spain starts to pull the curl. By the fifteenth one he is also dragged off. Vamp's squeals of happiness can be heard in the Game room._

"Sis, stop fangirling and help out here," Youji says dragging her sister out.

"The Spamano just started. I wanna see SPAMANO!" Vamp whines.

"Are you over a hundred or not?" Youji asks sounding like the older sister.

"Ja, I am. Okay, now to act my age," Vamp says stopping her whining.

"America, since I feel bad and didn't do much for your birthday, I give you one day *chapter* of your choice when you can have you junk food," Arilla allows.

"Sweet, the hero will have one-" America starts to say.

"Start dancing America. Oh and you can start that tomorrow. We don't have too many dares or truths left today," Vamp says as America belly dances.

"That is funny," Youji says laughing as she tapes it.

"Now, what is next?" Vamp asks as America is finished.

"France, what would you do if someone burned the Eiffel Tower?" Arilla asks.

"Why would that happen to moi? Well, if it was to happen than I would cry for days as Youji here comforts me," France says.

"Yep," Youji agrees.

"So what is next?" Vamp asks wanting to move on.

"Sweden and Finland was it fun having Sealand as a child? Would you want to have a child of your own one day?" Arilla asks.

"Yes, it was fun. A child of our own would be nice someday," Finland and Sweden agree on.

"That sounds nice," Vamp says. "Now what is next?"

"Prussia, you will be handcuffed to your favorite and least favorite person all chapter, unless you need to be let go for a dare," Arilla says handing Vamp the handcuffs.

"Okay favorite person?" Vamp asks.

"Birdie," Prussia answers.

"Okay, now least favorite?" Vamp asks cuffing them together.

"Russia," Prussia says.

"Okay, have fun with that," Vamp says finishing cuffing the three together. "What is next on your list Arilla?"

"France and England, Switch clothes," Arilla reads.

England and France start to complain and Vamp magically switches their clothes rolling her eyes.

"Your clothes smell like your dreadful cooking," France says.

"Your clothes smell gross, Frog," England says as the two start to fight.

"Boys, there is no need to fight. But since you are have at it," Vamp says.

The room turns into a boxing championship ring with everyone except France and England in the seats outside the ring. The two go at till England goes pirate to win.

"That was fun to watch. Stupid Frog got his ass handed to him," Vamp says smiling happily. "Now, the next one is a comment for me."

"Vamp, I am also a believer of the Germany/HRE theory," Arilla admits.

"Yay! A fellow believer," Vamp says.

"Ve, Germany is Holy Rome?" Italy asks.

"Not sure," Vamp says sweat dropping.

"Let's move on," someone says.

"Yes, next," Vamp agrees.

"All, What do you think of the Hetalia theory?" Arilla asks.

"That sounds like Russia. But still it is odd. I like their personalities as is," Vamp says.

"We are nothing like that," several protest.

"Kolkolkol," Russia laughs.

"Okay we are moving on to the next review now," Vamp announces.

"That will be me," Ellie says happily.

**Yesssssss! Could not stop fan girling. **

**Truths **

**Hungary can you PLEASE ADOPT ME!**

**Japan what is your favorite manga **

**Italy how did you cope with the whole "Holy Roman Empire." Thing.**

**Germany how and what was the was the whole marriage proposal thing. **

**Hungary why did you dress Italy up as a girl**

**Prussia why do you think you're so awesome **

**If you could have a second chance at raising a child, Hungary what would you**

**do differently. **

**Dare **

**England dress up as a nurse and tell France that you can make him feel better**

**Russia 20 minutes in a closet with china **

**Prussia eat junk food in front of America **

**GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY **

**Italy and Romano sing hips don't lie by Shakira **

**Italy may I sit on your lap for the rest of the chapter? **

**By the way Scotland my sister is nosing therapy and Romano would you date my**

**sister.**

**She looks like Spain except brown eyes and acts like you. **

**Love the chapter still! Can't wait till the next chapter mi amor **

**Adios mi Amiga por que Mira manna.**

"With this I don't ever stop fangirling," Vamp admits.

"Hungary can you PLEASE ADOPT ME!" Ellie yells jumping right into reading hers.

"Of course, dear. I can adopt you as a little sister," Hungary says.

"Now read the next one please," Vamp says as the doorbell rings.

"Sis?" Youji asks.

"It is just our guest hostess for today. I did not allow anyone new to move in," Vamp defends.

_A girl who has short wavy black hair, red eyes, and kinda short with Hispanic type skin enters._

"Hi," Rose greets.

"We now get to meet the little sister of Ellie. Glad you could make it. You can go after your sister," Vamp tells her.

"So we have a second demon in the house. The people we get to meet," Youji sighs daydreaming.

"We do get some interesting characters with each passing day," Vamp admits happily. "Oh sorry Ellie, go ahead with your next truth."

"Japan what is your favorite manga?" Ellie asks.

"Well, I don't have a specific one. I do like Black Butler, Bleach, Naruto, and a few others," Japan answers relieved to have a normal truth.

"Wow, we are starting to get so damn tame. I guess I will have to kick it up a notch at some point," Vamp mutters.

"KICK WHAT UP BITCH!" Romano yells.

"Nevermind, the vulgarity has just increased," Vamp says happily.

"You like vulgar, but discourage the frog," England says shaking his head.

"Yep, now we need to move on," Vamp says.

"Italy how did you cope with the whole "Holy Roman Empire." Thing?" Ellie asks.

"Ve, H-Holy Rome?" Italy asks tearing up.

"Yes, but you know he is still alive right?" Vamp asks.

"Ve, Really?" Italy says hopefully.

"Yep, we just need him to remember," Vamp says suddenly appearing behind Germany.

"Was?" Germany asks confused as Vamp hits him in the head with a special stick.

_Germany falls to the floor knocked out._

"This is the Stick of Memories. It restores anyone's memory that is hit with it," Vamp explains as Germany wakes up.

"I-Italy? You were that girl?" Germany asks blushing.

"HOLY ROME!" Italy shouts hugging him.

"See no need to deal with it," Vamp says smiling happily.

"I see," Ellie says smiling.

"We need to move on," Vamp says after a few minutes.

"Okay," Ellie agrees. "Germany how and what was the whole marriage proposal thing."

"Well, it was a misunderstanding. I misread the situation and almost lost Italy as a lover," Germany admits blushing.

"Aww, how cute," Vamp squeals.

"Hungary why did you dress Italy up as a girl?" Ellie asks.

"He was so cute. It was fun to see how Holy Rome would react to some of the outfits," Hungary answers as Germany blushes darker.

"Hehe," Vamp laughs. "So next truth Ellie?"

"Prussia why do you think you're so awesome?" Ellie asks...

"Cause I am awesome. I was born awesome," Prussia says laughing.

"Says the uke from our little Germancest dare," Vamp says smirking.

"Don't bring that up ever," the German brothers say glaring.

"Don't ever tell me what to do," Vamp says deadly quiet.

"Vamp!" Romania says as Vamp started to go dark.

"Moving on, if you could have a second chance at raising a child, Hungary what would you

do differently," Ellie asks as everyone calms down.

"Well, I would dress the child in cute clothes and make sure that no harm ever came to them," Hungary says.

"She did a good job babysitting us, right Romania?" Vamp says smirking.

"No, she got you two into a yaoi crazed mindset before bed and you would start randomly pairing people together after one of her visits," Romania admits.

"Hehe, fun times," Vamp and Youji say.

_All other nations look at Hungary. She just hugs the sisters._

"England dress up as a nurse and tell France that you can make him feel better," Ellie says smirking.

"WHAT?!" England shouts.

"Hmm, what is wrong Iggy?" Vamp asks walking back in with a cup of red liquid.

"Did you read the dare? No way am I ever going to do that," England says.

"Iggy, you will complete the dare or I will have you spend an hour with my sister in the torture room," Vamp says sitting down.

"Fine," England says pale.

"Damn," Youji says looking disappointed.

England dresses in the nurse outfit before going to France, "I can make you all better."

"No Iggy. He is mine," Youji says clinging to France.

"You can have him," England says going to change back into France's clothes.

"So who is next?" Vamp says smirking.

"Russia 20 minutes in a closet with China," Ellie says pushing both nations into a closet.

"Those two should have fun," Vamp says.

"Prussia eat junk food in front of America," Ellie says.

"I am not touching his unawesome food," Prussia says.

"Bitte," Vamp says with a ita-pout.

"Nein," Prussia says.

"Aber Preußen. Sie würde nicht wollen, um meine Gefühle verletzt würden Sie? Sie sind wirklich auf der Suche nicht gerade genial, (But Prussia. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you? You are looking really not awesome right now,)" Vamp says confusing all non-German speaking people.

"NEIN!" Prussia yells.

"DU HAST MICH! Sie ficken mich hassen. Wie konntest du so gemein zu mir? (You hate me! You fucking hate me. How could you be so mean to me?)" Vamp yells crying into Germany's shirt.

"Bruder, ist es eine Mutprobe. Sie sollten füllen Sie es aus und entschuldige mich Vamp, (Brother, it is a dare. You should complete it and apologize to Vamp,)" Germany says awkwardly patting her back.

_Vamp smirks as her act is bought by a surprisingly naïve Germany._

"Fein, es tut mir leid Vamp. Wo ist das ekelhaft Fast-Food? (Fine, I am sorry Vamp. Where is the disgusting fast food?)" Prussia sighs in defeat.

"Danke! Sie sind so genial. Hier ist es, (Thank you! You are so awesome. Here it is,)" Vamp says suddenly happy and hands some McDonald's to him.

"You were faking weren't you?" Romania says.

"Who me?" Vamp asks innocently.

"Damn brat," Prussia mutters as he eats the food.

"Nooooo, I want a burger," America whines.

"Yes you," Romania says as Germany is shocked.

"She wasn't really upset?" Germany asks confused.

"No she wasn't. She pulled as America says a fast one on you," Romania says sighing.

"Hey, no revealing my tricks!" Vamp says pouting.

"Moving on, GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!" Ellie shouts.

"After we complete all the dares and truths for the chapter. We will hold it in the party room," Vamp says.

"Fine, Italy and Romano sing hips don't lie by Shakira," Ellie says pouting a little.

"No!" Romano yells.

"Ve, I love to sing," Italy says.

After a few minutes Romano agrees to sing.

"Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it

So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel you boy

Come on lets go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wanna watch us?

Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting

No fighting," The Italy's finish.

"That was great," Vamp says hugging them both.

"Whatever Pale Bitch," Romano mutters.

"Grazie, ve," Italy says returning the hug.

"Italy may I sit on your lap for the rest of the chapter?" Ellie asks.

"Ve, sure," Italy says as Ellie runs over to sit down.

"Next?" Vamp asks.

"By the way Scotland my sister is nosing therapy and Romano would you date my

Sister? She looks like Spain except brown eyes and acts like you," Ellie asks.

"Sorry, lass," Scotland says entering the room for a moment.

"I can't," Romano says. "I am dating the tomato bastard." (mutters second part)

"I guess we can move on to the next one," Vamp says. "Well Rose, go ahead and read yours."

"Okay," Rose says taking the paper.

**thx. I'm really glad u liked them (got to love yaoi)**

**Truths~**

**Germany have you enjoyed having Italy in bed with you**

**japan what are your favorite animes (extra points for black butler or soul**

**eater)**

**America who do you like more Canada or England**

**Vamp, who are your otps and fav ships**

**Dares-**

**America. I need some usuk, canadaxamerica**

**Germany. go and give Italy a lap dance. now.**

**Canada, England, Japan, America and Romano. can u give me a hug?**

**Romano. please be nice and kiss Spain.**

**EVERYONE~ please play the pocky game with your crush **

**ya I really like the yaoi...**

**Prussia no saying you are awesome for 2 chapters**

**England. no tea... enjoy **

**Denmark, dye your hair neon pink. **

**BYE!**

"Okay so let's begin with the Truths," Vamp says.

"Germany have you enjoyed having Italy in bed with you?" Rose asks curious.

"Ja, I do," Germany says before realizing how Vamp was taking it.

"So wie Sie Ihren kleinen Italien im Bett, hmmm, (So you like your little Italy in bed, hmmm,)" Vamp says smirking.

"Ich meinte, ich war gerade- (I meant- I was just-)" Germany starts to say blushing.

"Sis please repeat in English. I want to know what embarrassed Germany," Youji whines.

"Nein~" Vamp says to her.

"Can I read the next truth?" Rose asks.

"Oh right sorry. Go ahead," Vamp says.

"Japan what are your favorite animes (extra points for black butler or soul eater)?" Rose asks.

"Well, like with the manga I don't have a specific favorite. Black Butler is good as is Naruto, Bleach and a few others," Japan says.

"So who is next?" Vamp asks smirking.

"America who do you like more Canada or England?" Rose asks.

"Iggy, of course. Canada? Who is that?" America says.

"Your brother. The one with a polar bear," Vamp says. "Nevermind."

"I am use to it," Canada says sadly.

"Okay what is next?" Vamp asks glaring at her home country.

"Vamp, who are your otps and fav ships?" Rose asks.

"My otps are GerIta and Germancest. My Fav ships are Giripan, USUK, PruCan, PruHun, and a few others," Vamp answers.

"America, I need some usuk, canadaxamerica," Rose demands.

"JA!" Vamp cheers.

_America kisses England and goes to sit down forgetting about Canada. Canada sighs and_ _completes the dare for him._

"You are a sweet brother. Shame America is an idiot who has no clue who you are," Vamp says.

"Okay, Germany. go and give Italy a lap dance. Now," Rose says.

Germany sighs as Ellie gets up off Italy's lap. He completes the dare and is dragged off by Italy afterwards.

"Hehe, more yaoi," Vamp says smiling.

"Canada, England, Japan, America and Romano. can you give me a hug?" Rose asks.

_The mentioned nations give her a hug._

"Thank you," Rose says. "Romano, please be nice and kiss Spain."

_Romano does as he is told while glaring at Vamp._

"Aww, Romano can play nice," Vamp says.

"Shut it, Pale Bitch," Romano growls.

"Next?" Vamp asks.

"EVERYONE~ please play the pocky game with your crush," Rose says.

"Everyone?" Vamp asks blushing.

"Everyone!" Rose says.

_Germany plays it with Vamp and Italy _

_Japan and Greece_

_England and America_

_France and Youji_

_Russia and China_

_Prussia and Canada_

_Sweden and Finland_

_Spain and Romano_

_Poland and Lithuania_

_Hungary and Austria_

_Romania just munches a piece of pocky_

"So what is next?" Vamp asks blushing.

"Prussia, no saying you are awesome for 2 chapters," Rose says.

"Hey that already happened once. Not again," Prussia whines.

"Deal with it. And the penalty still stands. You will lose your voice if you say it," Vamp says.

"Verdammt," Prussia mutters.

"England, no tea... enjoy," Rose says.

"What? For how long?" England asks.

"For two chapters," Vamp declares.

"Fine," England says.

"Denmark, dye your hair neon pink," Rose tells him as he enters.

"Will I be awesome if I complete this?" Denmark asks Vamp.

"Ja, you will," Vamp sighs.

"Okay," Denmark says racing into the bathroom to dye his hair.

"So we are on our last review of the day," Vamp announces.

"It is a sort one," Tori says taking the paper.

**Spain, I meant the Mayan tribe, she was mi madre.**

**Latvia, Lithuania & Estonia: *hugs* you are FREE! Free from Russia's tyranny!**

**Greece: here's a kitty *hands kitty***

**America: kiss any 3 girls you want!**

**May the light guide the way,**

***Dissolves***

"Spain, I meant the Mayan tribe, she was mi madre," Tori says sadly.

"Oh I didn't mean to. I had to. My boss wanted it," Spain says panicking.

"Spain, calm down. Unless she says something. I would guess that she is not mad," Vamp says.

"Si, Latvia, Lithuania & Estonia: *hugs* you are FREE! Free from Russia's tyranny!" Tori says.

"Thank you," the three say hugging back.

"Now for the next one," Vamp announces.

"Greece,here's a kitty," Tori says handing him a kitty.

"What is the last one for today?" Vamp asks.

"America, kiss any 3 girls you want!" Tori says.

"Okay," America says going up to Vamp, Tori, and Fem!England.

Vamp snaps her fingers to change England's gender for the dare. Once dare complete England turns back to a man.

"Why made you think I would want a kiss from you? Bastard," Vamp yells at America.

"Everyone wants to kiss the hero," America says before belly dancing again.

_Tori blushes and so does England._

"Well that is it for today. Now for that German Sparkle Party. Everyone to the Party Room," Vamp says as the party begins.

* * *

Well, here is the latest installment of Game Time. This is the longest chapter so far. 34 PAGES! YA- HA. Anyway, I am still looking for name suggestions for the coming chapters.

Thank you my reviewers for sending in such awesome dares. This story would not have gotten far without you.

Germany: You are doing well.

Yeah, this is getting popular.

Prussia: Still not as awe-

Can't say that. Hahaha idiot.

Germany: Please review

Thanks Germany.


End file.
